Secrets in Hell
by Tic-Toc-Goes-The-Clock
Summary: Suite de la fanfic "Secrets in Blood", que je vous conseille de lire avant d'attaquer sauvagement celle-là.
1. Chapter 1

D'un geste agile, Rick retourna le pancake en le faisant sauter dans la poêle. Il reposa la casserole sur le feu et pressa le bouton du mixer, mettant l'appareil en fonction. Pendant ce temps, le pancake avait achevé sa cuisson, et Rick s'empressa de le déposer sur le haut de la pile qui garnissait déjà une assiette.

« Bonjour ! » claironna-t-il lorsqu'Alexis pénétra dans la pièce.

« B'jour » répondit vaguement la jeune fille en se laissant lourdement tomber sur un siège.

Rick remarqua du premier coup d'œil qu'elle avait sa mine des mauvais réveils. Le regard bleu vitreux, les cheveux en bataille, à moitié avachi sur la table. Conciliant, il arrêta le mixer, et se saisit de la télécommande pour baisser le volume de la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-il en attrapant le bol du mixer et en servant un verre du jus de fruits qu'il contenait à sa fille.

« Elle a parlé toute la nuit ! » marmonna Alexis, le front posée contre la table, l'air à deux doigts de se rendormir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a raconté ? »

« Le monologue de la dernière pièce qu'elle a écrite. Quelque chose sur... les fleurs du printemps qui dépérissent quand vient l'hiver... Au bout de la troisième fois, les mots n'avaient même plus de sens ! »

Gentiment, Rick garnit l'assiette de sa fille de pancakes et lui avança le sirop d'érable. Celle-ci annonça vaguement un « merci », releva vaguement la tête et avala une gorgée de son jus de fruits. Son père avait l'air étonnamment fringant ce matin songea-t-elle. Reposé et de bonne humeur. Il sifflotait presque en faisant la cuisine. Étrange... Kate n'avait pourtant pas passé la nuit ici.

« Attends une seconde... » marmonna-t-elle lentement.

Elle se redressa, la bouche à moitié entrouverte, venant enfin de comprendre.

« Tu ne l'as pas entendu ? »

Castle, tournant le dos à sa fille, figea son geste, au-dessus de la poêle venait d'accueillir un nouveau pancake. Il se composa une expression de fatigue qu'il espéra crédible et se tourna vers sa fille, faisant semblant d'étouffer un baillement.

« Si, si bien sûr que je l'ai entendu. Toute la nuit à parle... de fleur... de printemps... d'hiver... »

Les yeux bleus clairs de sa fille se plissèrent.

« Récite les premiers mots ».

« Euh... Les... les fleurs... du... printemps... » commença Castle d'une voix hésitante.

Il prit aussitôt un air contrit, espérant que cela suffirait à amadouer sa fille et l'expression de serial killer qui habillait son visage. Il abandonna la poêle sur la cuisinière et s'approcha vivement d'elle :

« Ma chambre, premier tiroir de la table de nuit, boule quiès » murmura-t-il.

« Des boules quiès ? Depuis quand tu as des boules quiès ? » répliqua Alexis.

« Depuis la première fois que j'ai entendu mère faire... »

Rick retint la fin de sa phrase avant de dire quelque chose d'irréparable et il éluda :

« Enfin bref... Sirop d'érable ? Miel ? » s'enquit-il pour couper court.

Sa fille lui lança un dernier regard meurtrier avant de s'emparer du sirop d'érable, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à lui refaire ce genre de coup. Elle mordit d'ailleurs plus rageusement qu'elle n'aurait dit dans le morceau de pancake qu'elle venait de découper.

« Oh mes chéris, je suis si ravie de vous voir ! » s'exclama joyeusement Martha en descendant les marches, les mains levées au ciel.

Rick retint un sourire moqueur en croisant le regard de sa fille qui semblait signifier que si elle entendait encore parler de fleurs fanées, elle allait commettre un meurtre, et il se détourna pour se servir un café.

« Cette nuit a été la nuit la plus inspirant de ma vie ! C'était comme si les mots coulaient tout seul de ma bouche, qu'ils prenaient une vie propre, comme si ma voix s'effaçait totalement pour les laisser exister et s'envoler dans le monde ! Oh, merci mon chéri » s'interrompit-elle en prenant de se mains de Castle la tasse qu'il venait de se servir et qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres. « Je n'avais pas passé de nuits blanches depuis une éternité ! J'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait être instructif ! ».

Retenant tout commentaire qui aurait pu déclencher un nouveau monologue, Castle se servit un autre café, et lorsqu'il pivota vers la télévision, il fronça les sourcils. Il s'empara aussitôt de la télécommande et monta le volume pendant qu'il grignotait un pancake qu'il venait de prendre sur le haut de la pile.

« … toujours aucune piste sur les diverses explosions qui ont frappées plusieurs endroits de New York il y a quelques semaines » annonça la présentatrice, une femme blonde derrière laquelle on voyait défiler les ravages des explosions dont il était question. « La police semble n'avoir pas complètement écarter la possibilité d'un attentat, bien que celui-ci n'ait toujours pas été revendiqué par un quelconque mouvement terroriste. Ces explosions inquiétantes ne sont cependant pas les seules sources d'inquiétudes des new-yorkais. La ville a été frappée d'une vague inexplicable de meurtres produits le plus souvent dans le domicile des victimes. Ces dernières ont été sauvagement mutilés par celui que les médias ont déjà surnommés « le bourreau de Manhattan ». A l'heure actuelle... »

Parfaitement réveillée, Alexis tourna la tête vers la télévision au moment où Castle décida de l'éteindre, un air grave sur le visage.

« Papa ? »

« Je veux que vous me promettiez toutes les deux d'être très prudentes. Faites attention à ne pas être suivie lorsque vous rentrez, d'accord ? »

Alexis hocha gravement la tête, finissant de mâchonner une part de pancake, mais Martha se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, comme pour signifier qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et qu'elle ne se laisserait pas bêtement avoir.

« Tu sais quoi ? » lâcha Rick, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, « lorsque je verrais Kate, je lui demanderais de t'apprendre quelques techniques pour te défendre. Et de te donner une arme à feu ».

« Papa... » soupira Alexis.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas une idée ridicule ! Tu sais combien de jeunes sont armés dans ce pays ? Tu devrais au moins avoir un taser. Ou un spray au poivre ».

Rick avala la dernière bouchée de son pancake et s'apprêta à en prendre un autre lorsque le tintement métallique d'un couvert heurtant le sol le fit se retourner à demi.

« Tu n'es vraiment pas réveillée ce matin » se moqua-t-il en voyant qu'Alexis semblait n'avoir pas vraiment réalisé que sa fourchette lui avait échappé des mains.

« Oui... » marmonna la jeune fille d'un air absent. « Je euh... » commença-t-elle pour se justifier.

Elle sembla renoncer à l'idée de dire quelque chose et se laissa glisser de son tabouret pour récupérer l'objet sur le sol. En à peine une seconde, il y eut un bruit sourd, puis Rick entendit sa mère crier « Alexis, chérie ! ». Il se retourna, le temps de voir sa mère descendre à son tour de son tabouret, vaciller, puis rejoindre sa fille sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Il se rendit compte que sa tasse de café lui avait échappé des mains lorsqu'il l'entendit s'écraser sur le carrelage et lorsque le liquide éclaboussa son pantalon. Lorsqu'il se décolla du meuble contre lequel il s'était appuyé, il s'aperçut qu'il était pris de vertiges. Sa tête lui tournait, ses jambes flageolaient. La sonnerie de son téléphone, posé sur le comptoir, lui fit l'effet d'être à un volume beaucoup trop élevé. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti, et il ne savait pas comment exprimer ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Titubant jusqu'à son téléphone, il essaya de s'en emparer à plusieurs reprises pour décrocher et réclamer de l'aide, mais sans succès. Il trébucha tout seul et finit par s'écrouler sur le sol à son tour. Les yeux à moitié entrouverts, il lutta pendant quelques secondes pour rester conscient puis il céda et s'évanouit.

L'appartement resta plongé dans un silence lourd pendant encore quelques minutes. Puis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grands depuis l'extérieur, et des pas se rapprochèrent du comptoir. Une paire de bottes enjamba avec soin le bras étendu de Martha, évita la tête d'Alexis, puis s'arrêta devant Rick. Il y eu un soupir, puis le nouveau venu s'accroupit, attrapa les poignets de l'homme, se redressa, et le tira derrière lui. N'empêche... ils en avaient mis du temps à s'évanouir...

[***]

Kate raccrocha au bout de la dixième tonalité. Étrange, Castle répondait toujours en temps normal. Elle avait déjà essayé de l'appeler avant de quitter le poste de police, et il n'avait pas répondu. Et puis elle se souvint. Hier, son éditrice avait appelé pour lui signaler qu'il était encore en retard pour terminer son prochain livre. Il avait sans doute passé la nuit à travailler pour tenir ses délais. Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Son café lui manquait déjà. La présence de Rick encore plus. La jeune femme rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit sa plaque pour la montrer au policier en uniforme en faction devant le ruban jaune tenant les curieux à l'écart. Elle suivit la direction que lui indiqua un autre policier, et finit par arriver dans un petit appartement qui avait été proprement saccagé. Kate enjamba avec précaution les débris d'un vase et d'une table basse et s'avança jusqu'à Lanie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« Jeune femme, entre vingt et trente ans. Traumatisme crânien. A priori je dirais que sa tête a heurté quelque chose qui ressemble furieusement au coin de la table basse. Pas d'autres blessures. L'heure de la mort se situe entre 22h et trois heures du matin, la fenêtre était ouverte, cela a pu fausser la température du corps. J'aurais plus de détails une fois à la morgue ».

Kate se retourna pour suivre la direction que lui avait indiqué Lanie, et son regard tomba sur le sang qui tâchait l'un des coins de la table basse.

« Elle est morte sur le coup ? »

« Son crâne est en bouillie ma grande ».

« Alors à qui appartient ce sang là-bas ? » voulut savoir Kate en montrant les gouttes de sang qui souillait le sol et le tapis avec son stylo.

Elle s'approcha pour mieux voir. Avec un peu de chance, ce sang appartenait à leur assassin. C'était un début de piste.

« Yo ! » lança Esposito depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

« Hey, Espo ! » l'accueillit Kate.

« Mr Beckett n'est pas dans le coin ? »

« Il ne répond pas au téléphone » éluda Kate, priant pour ne pas rougir. « Alors ? »

« J'ai interrogé les voisins, ils ont entendu des cris vers 23h. Selon eux, un jeune homme rendait souvent visite à Carrie Nollan, notre victime. Aucune n'a pu donner de descriptions très précises. Il ne regardait jamais personne dans les yeux, il avait toujours une casquette vissée sur la tête, il ne disait même pas bonjour. La voisine d'en face dit que dans la nuit, elle a entendu une moto pétarader, et que ça a réveillé son bébé, mais elle est incapable de se souvenir de l'heure ».

« Bon, a priori, Carrie Nollan était toujours vivante à 23h... Inspecte les lieux, cherche des photos, un ordinateur, un téléphone, n'importe quoi qui pourrait nous renseigner sur cet inconnu. Elle avait de la famille ? »

« La voisine m'a parlé d'une dame assez âgée qui venait de temps en temps, elle a été incapable de se rappeler si c'était sa mère, sa tante ou sa grand-mère. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'est pas venue ».

« Très bien, fouille ses affaires. Et Ryan ? »

« Une petite vieille lui tient la jambe au bout du couloir » indiqua Javier avec un vague haussement d'épaules.

[***]

« Vous savez, mon mari aussi était irlandais. Peut-être qu'il était de votre famille. J'ai entendu dire que tous les irlandais de New-York avait un lien de parenté... Les O'Brien, ça ne vous dit rien ? »

« Euh... pas que je sache... » marmonna Kevin, lorsqu'il put en placer une.

« Enfin bref... nous nous sommes rencontrés dans un petit pub irlandais... Oh, je me souviens, c'était mon frère aîné qui m'emmenait là-bas... » se souvint la vieille dame avec émotion. « A l'époque, je lui servais d'alibi pour qu'il puisse voir cette petite Mulligan. Et j'y ai rencontré mon défunt époux. Et mon frère a commencé à me servir d'alibi pour que je puisse le voir. Nous prétendions que nous allions chez des amis, alors qu'en réalité, nous passions nos journées dans cet endroit un peu miteux... »

« Euh... c'est très intéressant mais concernant votre voisine... »

« Oh... Elle avait de très mauvaises fréquentations. Une fois, j'ai vu un jeune homme la frapper et lui grommeler quelque chose entre ses dents. Je n'ai pas très bien compris, avec l'age, je deviens un peu dure d'oreille. Il n'était certainement pas irlandais, les irlandais traitent les femmes avec respect. Et ils sont très bels hommes. Je vous ai dit que mon mari était irlandais... ? »

« Euh... merci pour votre aide madame. La police vous recontactera en cas de besoin » assura très maladroitement Ryan.

Il préféra s'éclipser avant que la vieille dame n'ait le temps de le retenir avec un énième souvenir et s'empressa de regagner la scène de crime. C'était tout lui ça, il était trop poli pour couper la parole à une dame qui avait l'âge d'être sa grand-mère, il n'y pouvait rien. Il croisa Kate au moment où celle-ci s'apprêtait à sortir de l'appartement saccagé.

« Oh, salut ! »

« Salut » marmonna Ryan. « Où tu vas ? »

« Passer un coup de fil. Rick ne répond pas. Les cadavres perdent beaucoup de leur intérêt lorsque son éditrice menace de lui crever les yeux lorsqu'il est en retard. Tu as réussi à te débarasser de la vieille dame ? » se moqua la jeune femme.

« … Je... je vais... fouiller la salle de bain » éluda Kevin, mal à l'aise.

Kate composa le numéro, croisant un bras sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle comptait machinalement les tonalités. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le répondeur se mit en route.

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Rick et Alexis Castle et chez Martha Rodgers, nous ne sommes pas disponible pour l'instant... »

Elle raccrocha avant la fin du message, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. De son point de vue, la journée commençait bien mal...

[***]

Rick se réveilla avec un sursaut lorsque quelqu'un lui balança un seau d'eau glacée en pleine figure. Frigorifié, il s'ébroua comme il put,puis réalisa lorsqu'il essaya de bouger que ses poignets étaient attachés aux accoudoirs d'une chaise particulièrement inconfortable, et que ses pieds étaient entravés par une lourde chaîne. Il se trouvait au centre d'un cercle de lumière crue qui l'éblouit lorsqu'il leva la tête. La vision tâchée de petits points, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et son regard s'agrandit sous l'effet de la peur lorsqu'il vit le plateau où trônaient divers objets métalliques particulièrement contondants, tranchants, et certains dont il ne voulait vraiment pas connaître l'usage. Essayant de conserver son sang-froid, il commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise, essayant de la faire basculer sur le côté. Il se figea en entendant du bruit venir de par delà le cercle de lumière, comme un seau que l'on laissait tomber sur le sol sans grande considération.

« Même en étant Houdini, vous ne réussiriez pas à vous sortir de là » commenta une voix féminine.

Castle s'efforça de mettre son cerveau en marche pour réfléchir à un moyen de se tirer de là. Mais aucune idée brillante ne lui vint à l'esprit. A défaut d'avoir mieux, il plissa les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir son interlocutrice.

« Alors, Mr Castle... par quoi allons-nous commencer... ? » marmonna une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux acajou en s'avançant dans le cercle de lumière.

« Arianna... » murmura Rick, sans réfléchir, lorsqu'il la reconnut.

« Non, si vous vous rappelez bien, elle s'est prise une balle dans la poitrine pour vous sauver la vie » répliqua la jeune femme. « Adria » se présenta-t-elle. « La jumelle maléfique ».

Le regard de Castle s'agrandit un peu plus sous l'effet de la peur lorsqu'il vit le scalpel que la jeune femme tenait entre ses doigts. Mon dieu. Il ne voulait pas mourir.

« Je euh... je suis désolé pour votre sœur. Vraiment » bafouilla-t-il vivement.

Il se raidit lorsqu'elle s'avança avec une vitesse surprenante vers lui, et que la lame du scalpel vint se planter dans le bois de la chaise, entre ses deux jambes, tout près de ses parties intimes.

« Malheureusement pour vous, le fait d'être désolé ne la ramenera pas » gronda Adria, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle regarda d'un air un peu surpris le scalpel planté entre ses jambes et qui l'obligeait à rentrer le bassin pour épargner ses parties intimes. Il n'aurait sérieusement pas cru que la lame allait l'éviter. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait vu toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Timidement, Rick releva les yeux et s'efforça de soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait le regard froid d'Adria. Mourir ne le dérangeait pas. Enfin... si, dans l'absolu, cesser de vivre l'embêtait pas mal. Mais disons que puisqu'il avait l'air bien parti pour y rester, il aurait aimé négocier pour que ce soit vite fini. Lorsqu'Adria détourna son regard du sien pour s'avancer vers le plateau contenant les objets métalliques, cette impression qu'il allait mourir s'envola, au moins un peu. Cette fille était terrifiante conclut-il intérieurement.

« Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? » osa-t-il demander après avoir nerveusement dégluti à la vue d'un crochet particulièrement pointu dont il ne tenait pas particulièrement à connaître l'usage.

« Non, c'est pas mon genre » répondit distraitement Adria pendant qu'elle triait ses instruments avec des tintements métalliques qui avaient le don d'hérisser les nerfs de Castle.

« Oh, bien. Je... j'aime l'idée d'être en vie ».

« En revanche, je vais vous torturer » répondit la jeune femme. « Ma sœur est morte par votre faute, et de nous deux... c'était moi la plus sadique. C'est quand même pas de chance ».

Castle n'avait pas entendu la moitié de ce que venait de lui dire Adria. Il avait compris jusqu'à « torture » ensuite, son regard s'était braqué sur les pinces métalliques dans la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci surprit d'ailleurs son regard sur l'instrument, et elle fit claquer plusieurs fois les pinces dans le vide.

« Deviner à quoi ça sert... ».

Rick déglutit nerveusement, essayant de réfléchir de façon cohérente.

« Euh... arracher les orteils ? »

« Plus haut » souffla Adria en se penchant sur lui, s'appuyant d'une main sur son bras.

Les yeux de Castle s'agrandirent un peu plus sous l'effet de la peur lorsqu'il comprit ce que sous-entendait la jeune femme. Elle resta dans cette position une bonne minute, le regardant dans le fond des yeux, puis, elle se redressa et d'une voix singulièrement différente que celle qu'elle avait employé jusque là, elle lâcha :

« Eh beh... on peut pas dire que vous soyez un gros dur ».

« … euh... pardon ? » marmonna Rick, sans comprendre.

« Si ce truc vous terrifie... » commenta-t-elle en faisant claquer les pinces dans le vide. « Vous tiendrez même pas deux minutes sous la torture ».

« Quoi ! » s'étrangla Castle d'une voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire. « Je suis un dur ! »

Adria abattit très sèchement la pince qu'elle tenait entre les mains sur le plateau, produisant un vacarme métallique assourdissant qui aurait fait bondir Castle de son siège s'il n'y avait pas été solidement attaché.

« Numéro de sécurité sociale ! » exigea Adria d'une voix forte.

« Euh... euh... » bafouilla Castle. « Dix-neuf... non, attende euh... vingt-deux... ».

Pris de panique, il essaya de fermer les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard meurtrier d'Adria, pendant que son cerveau essayait tant bien que mal de trouver l'information demandée.

« Je sais pas pitié me tuez pas ! » fut la seule réponse sensée qui franchit la bouche de Castle.

Les yeux toujours fermés, et ne voyant, ou ne sentant toujours rien venir, il rouvrit timidement un œil. Adria était debout devant lui, bras croisés sur la poitrine, avec un regard qui signifiait « je vous l'avait bien dit ».

« Ok, d'accord, je ne tiendrais pas deux minutes sous la torture, mais pitié, ne me tuez pas ».

« Hum... vous tuez est quelque peu en... contradiction avec ma mission » répondit Adria, qui paraissait bien plus intéressée par ses ongles que par lui.

« Et... quelle est cette mission ? »

« Vous sauvez la peau. Je vous en révélerais bien plus, mais je n'ai pas envie que vous crachiez le moindre détail de mon plan dès qu'on vous aura attrapé et qu'on vous aura montrer un truc en métal pointu ».

Les yeux de Rick se plissèrent, de même que ses lèvres. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, alors il préféra résumer la situation à voix haute.

« Alors... vous êtes de mon côté ? »

« De toute évidence ».

« Vous n'allez pas me tuer ? »

« Nope ».

« Ni me torturer ? »

« Je vous avoue que ça va sérieusement me démanger si vous arrêtez pas de poser des questions idiotes » prévint aimablement Adria.

Castle sursauta lorsqu'elle fit sèchement claquer les pinces à plusieurs reprises, et il décida, pour sa propre sécurité, de ne plus quitter l'objet des yeux plus d'une minute. Essayant de dissimuler son sourire goguenard, Adria sembla soudain trouver un intérêt certain à la pointe de ses bottes.

« Attendez... comment j'ai atterri ici ? » sembla soudain réaliser Castle, essayant d'apercevoir ce qui se passait au-delà du cercle de lumière crue. « Où sont ma fille et ma mère ? »

« Enfin il demande... » soupira Adria. « Il est... possible que je vous ai empoisonné. Rien de bien méchant ».

« Et Alexis ? Et ma mère ? Où sont-elles ? » répéta castle qui s'efforça encore une fois de se libérer.

« Allongés sur le sol de votre cuisine. Elles vont bien ».

« Et pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ! » répliqua Rick.

« Parce que je ne vous ai pas encore tué » répondit très justement la jeune femme.

Elle lâcha un infime soupir, décroisa les bras, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Elle pianota sur les touches à peine une seconde puis elle colla l'écran sous le nez de Rick. Surpris, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à voir une vidéo de son appartement. S'il en croyait l'horodateur, en bas à droite de l'écran, les images étaient diffusées en direct. Mais ce genre de choses pouvaient facilement être modifié. D'ailleurs, lui s'était réveillé, alors pourquoi sa fille et sa mère étaient toujours étendues sur le sol ?

« Pourquoi ne se sont-elles pas réveillées ? » demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

« A cause du choc thermique » répondit Adria. « Et aussi parce que j'ai forcé la dose... »

« Le... choc thermique ? »

« Un seau d'eau froide devrait les réveiller » répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules en pianotant de nouveau sur son téléphone. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, c'est aussi mon boulot de les garder en vie. Tenez » répondit-elle en lui collant de nouveau son téléphone sous le nez.

Les sourcils de Castle se froncèrent un peu plus. Qu'est-ce c'était que ça ?

« C'est... c'est leur rythme cardiaque ? »

« Oui. Vous voyez, elles vont parfaitement bien. C'est aussi mon boulot de les garder en vie ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si elles sont en danger, vous ne coopérerez pas ».

« Et Kate, vous l'avez assommée aussi ? »

« C'était de la drogue, et non, je ne l'ai pas droguée ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Posez encore une question et je commets un meurtre » prévint froidement la jeune femme.

« Comment vous pouvez avoir leur rythme cardiaque ? »

Castle se mordit aussitôt la lèvre inférieure. La question avait franchi ses lèvres avant qu'il ne songe à la retenir. Il ne voulait pas mourir bêtement parce qu'il avait posé une question de trop. Mais le visage d'Adria se décrispa légèrement, et elle daigna lui répondre.

« Je leur ai implantées une puce dans la nuque pour mesurer leurs signes vitaux. Ça fait aussi GPS, je peux les repérer n'importe où dans le monde à 3 mètres près ».

Elle lui colla une troisième fois son téléphone sous le nez, pour lui montrer les petits points immobiles à son adresse.

« Mais c'est... c'est très pratique ça ! Vous pourriez m'installer ça sur mon téléphone ? »

« … Non » répondit-elle simplement.

Elle fit disparaître son téléphone dans sa poche, se saisit du scalpel planté dans la chaise et le retira. Ce simple geste permit à Castle de se sentir soudainement beaucoup plus libre de ses mouvements, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus peur de s'arracher un testicule sur la lame en respirant trop fort.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux pas la fliquer, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien en toutes circonstances, comme un bon père de famille ! »

« Mr Castle ? » répondit Adria en pirouettant vers lui, le scalpel toujours en main, « il y a quelques petites choses que vous devez savoir si vous voulez vivre en paix avec moi pendant les heures qui s'annoncent ».

« Comme ? » voulut savoir Rick.

« Ne jamais m'énerver lorsque je porte une arme, ça pourrait avoir de fâcheuses conséquences. Et pour information, j'ai toujours une arme à feu et plusieurs couteaux sur moi. Et mon pouce est une arme mortelle ».

« Est-ce que ça doit dire que je ne dois jamais vous énerver ? » demanda prudemment Castle.

« Et il comprend vite en plus » commenta Adria. « Bon, allons-y ».

Elle s'appprocha et se servit du scalpel pour trancher les liens de Castle, puis elle s'accroupit pour pouvoir ouvrir le cadenas qui retenait la chaîne entourée autour de ses chevilles.

« Allez... où exactement ? » demanda Rick en se frottant les poignets, là où la corde avait serré.

« On ne peut pas rester immobile. Pas sans prendre des risques en tout cas ».

« Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi m'avoir enlevé moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai des infos pour votre petite amie, et que j'ai besoin qu'elle vienne à moi ».

« … vous ne connaissez pas le téléphone ? » s'enquit Castle, comme s'il énonçait une évidence.

« Vous ne connaissez pas les mouchards ? » répliqua Adria, prenant le même ton que Castle. « Je ne suis pas bien sûre que vous perceviez les enjeux. Ma sœur est morte pour vous, mais elle est loin d'être la seule. Maddox vous colle aux basques, et le seul moyen de parler à Kate Beckett, c'est de vous enlever, parce qu'elle viendrait vous chercher au bout du monde ».

« Pourquoi vous... »

« Attendez une seconde » soupira Adria en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Elle colla l'appareil contre son oreille, patienta plusieurs secondes, puis elle sembla répéter, presque docilement :

« Mouchoir, abricot, perroquet ».

Castle eut besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de se rappeler où il avait déjà vu ça. Arianna aussi avait reçu un appel de ce genre, quelques heures avant de mourir. Comme sa sœur maintenant, elle avait patienté quelques secondes, puis elle avait répété trois mots sans queue ni tête.

« Euh... »

« Aucun commentaire » marmonna Adria en raccrochant. « Debout, on doit y aller ».

« Pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ? »

« Pour rester en vie ».

« C'est aussi ce que disait votre sœur, mais vous n'étiez pas du côté des gentils ».

« Disons que c'est une longue histoire » éluda Adria. « Venez ».

[***]

« Alors ? » s'enquit Ryan lorsque Kate sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire pour rejoindre leur bureau.

« Il dit ne se souvenir de rien. Il a avoué avoir beaucoup bu et avoir pris de l'alcool et vaguement se souvenir d'une dispute, mais il ne se souvient pas pourquoi et il assure qu'il n'aurait jamais pu porter la main sur Carrie. Mais les tâches de sang retrouvés sur ses vêtements sont ceux de la victime, ça suffira à n'importe quel juge pour le condamner ».

« C'est toujours le petit ami » lâcha Javier en mordant dans un donuts.

« Toujours » soupira Kate. « Affaire classée ».

Ce dossier n'avait rien eu de très compliqué. En parcourant l'ordinateur de la victime, ils avaient rapidement trouvé des photos d'elle en compagnie de leur suspect. Ils avaient eu besoin de cinq minutes supplémentaires pour retrouver le nom du jeune homme dans le carnet d'adresse mail de Carrie Nollan, puis à consulter les registres pour savoir que Bruce Anderson avait déjà été condamné pour plusieurs petits méfaits. Ils avaient fini par le retrouver une heure plus tard en train de finir de décuver sous un pont en essayant consciencieusement de s'arracher la peau des mains pour en retirer le sang. Si Castle avait été là, il aurait trouvé une théorie beaucoup plus romanesque que la réalité. Mais la réalité était d'une banalité affligeante la plupart du temps. Castle n'avait rien loupé en restant chez lui à écrire. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait passer avec un café. Et essayer de lire par-dessus son épaule.

« Bon, j'y vais, appelez-moi en cas de problèmes ».

« Si les new-yorkais pouvaient arrêter de s'entretuer, ça m'arrangerait, j'ai un dîner avec Jenny ce soir ».

« Et moi un billet pour le match » renchérit Esposito. « A plus Kate ».

[***]

Deux gobelets de café dans une main, Kate frappa pour la deuxième fois à la porte de Rick. S'il faisait l'idiot au lieu de travailler, par exemple en jouant au laser-games avec Alexis, il était possible qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu la première fois. Sentant poindre la déception, elle frappa une troisième fois, un peu plus fort, mais n'eut toujours aucune réponse. En désespoir de cause, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte, comme elle savait qu'il arrivait à Castle de laisser ouvert lorsque quelqu'un était dans la maison. Elle passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte, surprise qu'il n'y ait pas un bruit. D'après Alexi,s Rick avait parfois tendance à jurer lorsqu'il écrivait. Et elle n'avait pas l'impression d'entendre le bruit d'un clavier d'ordinateur.

« Ehoh » appela-t-elle, circonspecte. « Il y a quel... »

Soudain, son regard brun tomba sur une mèche de cheveux rousse traînant sur le sol. Sans réfléchir, Kate laissa tomber les deux cafés qu'elle tenait et dégaina son arme.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? NYPD, montrez-vous ! ».

Elle pénétra rapidement dans l'appartement, sans se soucier de son jean souillé par le café qui l'avait éclaboussé en tombant. En quelques minutes, elle sécurisa la pièce, puis elle se précipita au chevet d'Alexis, étendue sur le sol aux côtés de Martha.

« Alexis ? Alexis tu m'entends ? Martha, ça va ? Où est Rick ? »

L'adolescente réagit en dodelinant de la tête et en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mais Martha n'eut aucune réaction notable. Aussitôt, Kate attrapa le téléphone fixe, posé sur le bar, et composa le numéro d'urgence.

« 911 bonjour, quelle est votre urgence ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une ambulance et de... »

Kate sembla oublier pendant une seconde ce qu'elle voulait dire lorsqu'elle releva le nez et qu'elle vit que la porte du frigo était tâché par des écritures rouges. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

« Il est avec moi, on reste en contact A. »

« … Arianna ? » lâcha la jeune femme.

Surprise, Kate en resta bouche bée. Elle en oublia complètement le téléphone qui pendait dans sa main tant cela lui semblait invraisemblable. Elle était morte. Elle avait vu Arianna mourir sous ses yeux. En revanche... Sa jumelle était encore parfaitement en vie. Et elle tenait Rick. Elle sembla se souvenir du combiné et elle le colla contre son oreille, ses doigts de plus en plus serrés sur son arme.

« Oui, oui je suis là » répondit-elle à l'opératrice qui essayait d'attirer son attention depuis une bonne minute. « J'ai aussi besoin d'une équipe scientifique. Je suis le détective Kate Beckett, matricule 41319 ».


	3. Chapter 3

« Ici Kate Beckett, je veux des barrages policiers à toutes les sorties de la ville, et une étude des images de vidéo surveillance depuis la scène de crime. Le suspect est une femme, entre 25 et 30 ans, brune aux yeux bruns, 1m70 pour 60 kilos, elle est dangereuse et armée, si elle est repérée, ne tentez rien. Je veux des patrouilles dans les aéroports et près des docks. Je veux qu'une photo de la victime soit distribué à toutes les patrouilles à pied ».

Kate raccrocha sèchement son téléphone, puis elle se rappela qu'elle avait encore une photo d'Arianna dans un dossier sur son bureau. Ce pouvait être utile pour rechercher sa sœur jumelle. Elle demanderait à Ryan ou Esposito de la diffuser lorsque l'un d'eux retournerait au poste. Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous les deux partis interroger les voisins. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait aucun détail sur l'enlèvement. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que Martha et Alexis, et par extension probablement Rick, avaient été drogué. Des ambulanciers se chargeaient d'ailleurs d'évacuer Martha et Alexis sur des civières. Mais Kate ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard du message. Elle voulait rester en contact... mais quand, comment ? Elle perdait un temps précieux à être ici, sans savoir où chercher. Sans compter qu'Arianna était morte pour protéger Rick. Elle doutait que sa sœur se montre particulièrement amicale avec lui.

[***]

« Dites bonjour à votre chérie ».

Rick s'empara aussitôt du téléphone qu'Adria lui mit sous le nez. Kate était dans son appartement, en train d'examiner un message inscrit sur son réfrigérateur. Il fronça les sourcils, et zooma.

« Est-ce que c'est du sang ? »

« Rouge à lèvre couleur sang. J'aime être théâtrale » lâcha Adria pendant qu'elle traversait à grands pas un couloir éclairé par la lumière brute des néons.

Elle poussa presque sans s'arrêter une porte qui grinça sur ses gonds en s'ouvrant, poursuivant sa route jusqu'à la voiture grise garée là.

« Ne touchez pas à la peinture, elle n'est pas sèche ».

« Vous... avez repeint la carrosserie ? »

« Non, je vous dis de faire attention à la peinture qui n'est pas sèche sans raison ».

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très sarcastique » remarqua posément Castle.

« Oh, vraiment ? » ironisa Adria.

« Oui, je vous assure ».

« Comme c'est étonnant ».

« Vous voyez, vous continuez ».

« Montez dans la voiture » ordonna sèchement la jeune femme.

« Oui m'dame ».

Castle s'empressa d'obéir, bien qu'il eut quelques difficultés à ouvrir la portière puisqu'il s'efforçait de ne pas toucher la peinture. Après de bonnes minutes de lutte, il parvint enfin à ouvrir la portière et à s'asseoir. Pendant ce temps, Adria avait eu le temps d'ouvrir les portes automatiques du hangar en pressant un bouton sur une télécommande.

« Je suis prêt. Oh, non, attendez ».

Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et ajouta :

« Maintenant je suis prêt ».

« Tant mieux ».

Les pneus crissèrent et la voiture bondit en avant lorsqu'Adria démarra en trombe. L'accélération avait été telle que Castle se retrouva plaqué contre son siège.

« La ceinture, c'était un bon réflexe ».

[***]

Kate contourna un groupe de policiers en uniforme et grimpa à l'arrière de l'ambulance où était installée Alexis, allongée sur une civière. L'adolescente lui sourit en la voyant arriver, et retira le masque à oxygène que les ambulanciers lui avaient posés.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Vaseuse et nauséeuse. Ils veulent me garder en observation pour la journée. Et grand-mère ? »

« Elle s'est faite une commotion en tombant, mais rien de grave. Toujours aucune trace de ton père. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Un détail, n'importe quoi ? »

« Non. Non pas vraiment... » marmonna Alexis, le regard un peu dans le vague pendant qu'elle réfléchissait. « Tout était normal. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ».

Kate posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Elle hésitait à lui parler du message laissé sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Sans compter qu'elle se sentait coupable. Cette affaire était liée à la mort de sa mère, et Rick avait déjà été enlevé une fois par Arianna.

« Tu... tu vas le trouver... n'est-ce pas ? »

La question d'Alexis la tira de ses pensées. Kate vit très bien la lueur d'inquiétude, d'angoisse même, dans les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, et elle s'efforça d'être convaincante et confiante lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« Je vais le retrouver » assura Kate, confiante. « Ne t'en fais pas. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'ai du nouveau ».

« Merci ».

Kate serra doucement la main de l'adolescente dans la sienne pour la rassurer, et elle lui adressa un sourire avant de quitter l'ambulance. Elle s'éloigna de la camionnette rouge et blanche, s'arrêtant un peu à l'écart. Elle n'avait qu'une piste, le message qu'avait laissé Arianna, ou plutôt sa sœur. Et encore, c'était une piste bien maigre. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle la contacterait. Elle espérait que les barrages qu'elle avait installé allaient porter leurs fruits. En attendant, elle se décida à regagner l'appartement de Castle.

[***]

Rick s'efforçait de ne pas regarder trop souvent vers Adria. Principalement parce qu'elle lui donnait des frissons d'angoisses et qu'il ne voulait pas la contrarier. Il regardait donc par la fenêtre de la voiture, les lèvres plissées en une moue. En réalité, elle lui faisait tellement peur qu'il sursauta presque lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Dites moi Monsieur Castle... à quel point Kate Beckett est-elle intelligente ? »

« Euh... pourquoi ? »

« Il est possible que j'ai laissé un petit indice pour elle. J'espère juste qu'elle sera assez futée pour le trouver ».

« Elle le trouvera. Et elle me trouvera ».

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis Rick osa dire :

« D'ailleurs, il est... fort probable que... qu'elle soit un peu en colère, lorsqu'elle nous retrouvera ».

« Je sais ».

« Et... peut-être que... qu'elle va vous tirer dessus ».

« Elle ne me tirera pas dessus ».

« Comment vous le savez ? »

« Parce qu'elle est flic, elle ne me tirera dessus que si je suis menaçante. Si je ne menace pas de vous tuer, et si je n'ai pas d'arme, elle n'aura aucune raison de me tuer, et donc, nous pourrons discuter ».

« De quoi ? De la mort de Joanna Beckett ? »

« Possible ».

« Possible ? »

« Je ne peux rien vous dire ».

« Pourquoi ? »

« Vous pourriez être tué ».

« Et si vous en parlez à Kate, c'est elle qui;le sera, et je ne laisserais pas ça arriver ! »

Adria écrasa la pédale de frein et la voiture stoppa avec un crissement de pneus dans une ruelle déserte.

« Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas les enjeux. Si je vous dis quoique ce soit, vous allez mourir, probablement être torturé juste avant, et là, Kate Beckett fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retrouver votre meurtrier, et pire que tout, vous la laisserez avec le cœur en miette. Vous voulez vraiment que cela arrive ? »

« Si vous lui dites quelque chose, c'est elle qui va mourir ! »

« Il s'agit de sa mère, elle a le droit de savoir ce qui lui est arrivé et pourquoi. Oui, elle risque de mourir, et si elle ne veut rien savoir, très bien, je ne lui dirais rien ».

« Mais... »

« C'est une flic ! Elle a une arme et malgré ce que vous croyez, elle sait se défendre ».

Toujours furieuse, Adria redémarra. Castle préféra se taire, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir ce qui allait lui arriver. N'y tenant plus, il finit par rassembler suffisamment de courage pour ouvrir la bouche et demander :

« Et donc... où allons-nous ? »

« Rencontrer votre copine ».

« Où ça ? »

« Vous verrez ».

« Mais... »

Castle ne termina pas sa phrase en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui adressa la jeune femme, et il mima le geste de fermer sa bouche à clé et de jeter ladite clé par la fenêtre.

[***]

Le regard brun de Beckett parcourut une nouvelle fois la cuisine de Rick, cherchant un indice, un détail qu'elle n'aurait pas vu au premier abord, n'importe quoi qui aurait pu lui fournir une piste. Elle croisa les bras, regardant un membre de l'équipe scientifique emballé soigneusement des pancakes dans des sachets en plastique pour les faire analyser pendant qu'un autre prélevait un peu de la substance rougeâtre qui composait le message de « A » avec un coton tige.

« Une idée de ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Kate en s'approchant.

« C'est une substance grasse » indiqua le membre de l'équipe scientifique. « Peut-être du rouge à lèvres ».

« Je veux les résultats d'analyse le plus rapidement possible pour la drogue et le rouge à lèvres ».

« Entendu ».

Kate se retourna, et remarqua que l'un des policiers en uniforme s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans le bureau de Rick pour procéder à une fouille méthodique des lieux.

« Stop, arrêtez, n'entrez pas ici ».

« Mais il fait parti de la scène de crime... »

« Je sais. Je vais le fouiller moi-même ».

Kate emprunta une paire de gants en latex à un expert du labo scientifique qui traînait là, et elle pénétra dans le bureau de Castle. Elle eut aussitôt une sensation étrange. Elle n'avait encore jamais pénétré dans le bureau de Rick alors qu'il était absent. Principalement parce qu'il lui en refusait l'accès depuis qu'il travaillait sur le dernier Nikki Heat. Ça lui semblait presque être une violation de son intimité. Elle s'approcha de son bureau avec précaution, observant chaque détail de la pièce pour y trouver un indice. Comme elle ne remarqua rien de particulier, elle s'intéressa au bureau, essayant de deviner si un papier avait été récemment bougé. Elle feuilleta rapidement les quelques feuilles qui se trouvaient là, et elle tomba sur un paquet de feuilles reliées par un trombone. Elle les feuilleta rapidement, et comprit que c'était là l'ébauche du premier chapitre du nouveau Nikki Heat. Les feuilles étaient toutes raturées de rouge à un degré avancé, indiquant les corrections que Rick souhaitait apporter. Le paquet de feuilles toujours dans une main, Kate s'intéressa à l'ordinateur.

« Zut ! » jura-t-elle en s'apercevant qu'il était verrouillé.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à un mot de passe potentiel. Puis elle se décida et tapa « Alexis ». Le son que produisit l'ordinateur lui indiqua qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle essaya « Martha », « Nikki », « Heat », « Storm ». En désespoir de cause, elle tenta même son prénom et son nom, mais elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle se décida à abandonner. Elle confierait l'ordinateur aux experts informatiques. Elle soupira et son regard tomba sur un cadre photo, posé sur le bureau. Elle se saisit de l'objet, et eut un sourire en se rappelant de l'endroit où Rick et elle avaient pris cette photo. Puis une idée lui parcourut l'esprit. Mais non, il n'aurait pas osé. Elle reposa le cadre photo et tapa un nouveau mot de passe. Aussitôt, l'ordinateur se déverrouilla.

« Vraiment Rick,_ Caskett _? C'est ça ton mot de passe ? »

Elle parcourut rapidement les derniers documents modifiés, mais rien ne semblait avoir bouger. En tout cas, le disque n'était pas formaté, il ne semblait pas y avoir de virus. Encore une piste qui tombait à l'eau. Elle rabattit le capot de l'ordinateur, se dirigeant vers une étagère remplis de livres, bien qu'elle doutait fortement d'y trouver un indice. Au passage, son coude heurta un écran disposé dans un coin, et celui-ci s'alluma. Surprise, elle hésita pendant une demi-seconde, puis pressa l'écran du bout des doigts.

« Bonjour Kate » afficha l'écran.

Au bout de quelque secondes, le texte s'effaça avec un fondu au noir, et un nouveau texte apparut :

« Si tu me cherches... je suis juste là ».

De nouveau, le texte s'effaça, et laissa apparaître un plan de la ville de New York sur lequel brillait un point lumineux. Juste en dessous, un texte s'afficha en lettres noires :

« Viens seule ».

Pour la troisième fois, le texte disparut, et kate put lire le dernier message laissé par le ravisseur de Rick.

« Promis, je n'abîmerais pas trop ton chéri ».

Les mâchoires de Kate se serrèrent, de même que ses poings. Sans réfléchir, elle fit demi-tour et traversa en coup de vent l'appartement de Rick pour regagner sa voiture.

[***]

« Au fait... » demanda Adria sur le ton de la conversation après bientôt plus d'une heure de silence. « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer dans le prochain Nikki Heat ? »

Surpris, le cerveau de Rick eut besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler l'information. Puis, les yeux plissés, il tourna la tête vers Adria.

« Vous êtes une de mes fans ? »

« Non. Je demande juste comme ça. Pour savoir » éluda la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaules.

Rick insista d'un regard, et la jeune femme céda :

« Bon d'accord, c'est un de mes plaisirs coupables ! Je devais entrer en contact avec un client qui adorait vos livres, et c'était un bon moyen d'entrer en contact. Faites une remarque et mon coude va dire bonjour à votre glotte ».

« Vous avez un compte sur le forum officiel ? »

« … Possible » grommela Adria de mauvaises grâces. « Alors, il se passe quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit. Pas entièrement ».

« Même pas un détail ? »

« Non ».

« Et sous la torture ? »

« Ne me castrez pas ».

Adria se retint de tout commentaire, et se concentra sur la route. Le silence revint dans la voiture et Castle demanda :

« C'est quoi votre pseudo ? » voulut savoir Rick, légèrement moqueur.

« Oh la ferme » grommela la jeune femme.

Il détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire, puis il repensa à quelque chose. Mais il ne savait pas trop s'il pouvait en parler. Il ouvrit la bouche, et tenta cependant le coup :

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

« Vous voulez dire... une autre question ? »

« Est-ce que vous faites tout ça à cause de votre mère ? »

Comme Arianna, le masque sans émotion d'Adria était quasi parfait. Aucun cil ne semblait bouger sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'il évoqua sa mère, il vit nettement ses mâchoires se serrer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ma mère ? »

« Qu'elle s'appelait Jennifer Stewart. Et que comme Joanna Beckett, c'est Dick Coonan qui l'a tuée. Qu'elle avait deux filles, très jeunes lorsqu'elle est morte, et qui ont disparut quelques temps après, tout comme leur père ».

« C'est pas vos affaires » se défendit sèchement Adria.

« Laquelle êtes-vous ? Juliet ou Penny ? »

Les lèvres d'Adria tremblèrent, elle sembla en proie à une lutte intérieure, puis elle sembla se décider :

« Juliet ».

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'ai vu ma mère mourir, comme j'étais un témoin gênant, on a essayé de m'éliminer, quelqu'un m'a sauvé la vie ainsi que celle de ma sœur, il a tué mon père pour éviter les ennuis en faisant croire qu'il s'était enfui, fin de l'histoire ».

« Cette personne qui vous a sauvé, c'est aussi celle qui vous a demandé de me protéger ? »

« Ne cherchez pas à savoir » répondit Adria en arrêtant la voiture à un feu rouge dans une rue peu fréquentée.

« C'est lui qui a commandité l'assassinat de votre mère ? Et de celle de Beckett ? » insista Castle alors qu'Adria redémarrait.

« Monsieur Castle, ne... »

la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un cri et dans un bruit de tôle qui se percutait violemment lorsqu'une voiture percuta la leur avec force. Le choc projeta la tête de Rick contre la fenêtre, tandis qu'Adria était projetée contre lui, inconsciente. Sonné, Rick essaya de se redresser et de détacher sa ceinture, mais ses gestes étaient mal assurés, maladroits et gourds. Puis soudain, il s'effondra lorsque la portière contre laquelle il était appuyé s'ouvrit en grand. En moins d'une minute, quelqu'un le détacha, le sortit de la voiture et le chargea à l'arrière d'une camionnette noire, pendant qu'il advenait la même chose à Adria. Puis l'un de ses ravisseurs sembla se rendre compte qu'il était encore conscient, puisqu'il lui asséna un violent coup sur la tête avec la crosse de son arme. Ce fut le trou noir.

[***]

Arme sortie, Kate pénétra dans le bâtiment indiqué sur le plan. C'était un grand hangar, éclairé par des néons et contenant diverses caisses de bois. Prudemment, Kate s'avança, vérifiant chaque intersection avant de traverser, mais l'endroit semblait désert.

« Ehoh » appela-t-elle. « Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sa prise se resserra sur son arme lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle entendit alors distinctement le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait, puis le son de pas qui se répercutaient sur le sol de ciment. Elle préféra s'accroupir pour se dissimuler derrière une caisse lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre sur le sol, le cœur battant à toute rompre contre sa poitrine.

« Kate ? Je sais que tu es là. Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas de ta cachette pour que nous discutions ? »

Le souffle de Kate se figea dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de reconnaître la voix de Cole Maddox.


	4. Chapter 4

Les muscles de Kate se raidirent lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit mécanique, reconnaissable entre mille, que faisait une arme à feu lorsqu'on en retirait la sécurité. Mais en dehors des caisses qui jonchaient le sol, le hangar était vide et immense. L'écho l'empêcha donc de situer, ne serait-ce que vaguement, l'emplacement de Maddox.

« Je me demandais... as-tu déjà eu l'occasion d'être en contact avec Adria ? »

En plus de la voix de Maddox, Kate entendait le bruit de ses pas sur le sol. S'efforçant de rester silencieuse, elle se mit à genou et commença à se déplacer sur la gauche, protégée par des caisses en bois. Elle tourna sur la droite, suivant toujours les caisses qui lui offraient une protection relative tant qu'elle restait à genoux, mais elle dut s'arrêter en s'apercevant qu'une allée avait été aménagé entre les caisses. Elle resta plusieurs secondes, dos à la caisse, s'efforçant de respirer le plus calmement possible. Puis, avec prudence, elle se pencha pour jeter un œil par-delà l'angle de la caisse. Personne. C'est alors qu'un objet froid et métallique se colla contre sa tempe.

« Je t'ai eu ».

[***]

Rick avait le crâne douloureux. Tellement douloureux que lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il fut incapable d'ouvrir les yeux tout de suite. C'était comme si ses paupières avaient été des volets électriques, et que l'électricité avait été coupé. Juste après qu'il se soit fait cette réflexion, il eut une espèce d'éclair de lucidité, en songeant que ce n'était pas là l'une des meilleurs comparaisons qu'il aurait pu trouver. Il rouvrit un œil et le regretta presque aussitôt. Il se redressa tant bien que mal en position assise, et là aussi, ce fut un geste qu'il regretta aussitôt. Principalement parce que l sol tremblait, qu'une odeur infecte envahissait les lieux et que cela empirait la nausée qu'il avait, et que cette camionnette était incroyablement bruyante. Les idées peu claires, Castle eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour se souvenir que la personne allongée à côté de lui était Adria. Comme il put, il se mit à genou à côté d'elle, cherchant un pouls à son poignet. Il ne trouvait rien. Peut-être qu'il était trop faible. Comme il put, il se pencha sur le visage de la jeune femme, mais il ne la voyait, ni ne la sentait respirait. Il hésita encore une seconde, avant de timidement tendre la main pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Toujours rien. Adria était morte.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » murmura une voix rauque et pâteuse.

Castle se redressa comme un ressort, sans pour autant enlever sa main de la poitrine d'Adria. Elle avait les yeux ouverts. Et elle lui parlait. Pourtant, son cœur ne battait toujours pas.

« Oh mon dieu. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Un zombie ? Un cyborg ?... Un extra-terrestre ? »

« … Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »

« Votre cœur ne bat plus ! » souffla Castle.

Bizarrement, alors même qu'il était en danger de mort, cette nouvelle l'excitait au plus haut point. Mais Adria le fit redescendre sur terre d'un simple regard, puis elle précisa :

« J'ai un _situs inversus _».

« Votre cœur est à droite ? » s'étonna Castle.

« Il connaît donc la définition... » marmonna Adria. « Enlevez votre main ».

« Ma... oh, oui. Ma main » réalisa Castle en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours plus ou moins en train de la peloter. « Vous allez bien ? »

« C'est difficile à croire... mais j'ai connu pire... ».

Rick la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase sur le plancher de la camionnette lorsqu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser. Elle avait du sang sur le visage, ainsi que sur tout le côté gauche du corps. C'était là que la voiture avait percuté la leur.

« Quelque chose de cassé ? »

« J'crois pas. C'est pas normal que j'ai autant de chance... » maugréa la jeune femme.

« Vous savez qui sont ces hommes ? »

« Les amis de Maddox je suppose... »

« Ils veulent toujours nous tuer ? »

Adria hocha vaguement la tête. Même si Rick n'avait pas un réel talent pour sentir le danger, il était certain qu'en l'occurrence, la situation n'était pas brillante. Il n'y avait que deux personnes qui voulaient le garder en vie, Adria, et son mystérieux commanditaire. Le reste d'une organisation maléfique et puissante voulait l'anéantir. Ils étaient seuls contre... la Maléfique Ligue du Mal.

« Nous allons mourir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ils vont sûrement nous torturer avant. Fin... surtout moi. Vous, ils vous montreront un couteau à beurre et vous leur donnerez le nom de la fille qui vous a dépucelé ».

« Hey, je ne suis pas si impressionnable ! ».

« La ferme... on a ptet une chance de survivre avant d'arriver à destination.

Castle fut brusquement déséquilibré lorsque la camionnette s'arrêta brusquement avec un crissement de pneus. Lorsque ses yeux bleus écarquillés croisèrent ceux acajou d'Adria, il comprit que leurs chances de survie venaient de chuter de zéro, à proche du néant absolu.

« Vous avez encore mon téléphone ? »

« Oui, pourquoi, vous allez le transformer en bombe ? » voulut savoir Castle pendant qu'il fouillait dans les poches de son pantalon pour en sortir le téléphone.

« Vous me prenez pour qui, MacGyver ? Cachez-le, c'est tout. Ils ne doivent pas le trouver ».

« Le cacher ? Où ça ? »

« Je sais pas, et je veux pas savoir » marmonna Adria. « J'ai déjà trop de trucs que je dois taire, n'en rajoutez pas ».

Les muscles de Castle se raidirent lorsqu'il entendit la porte arrière de la camionnette se déverouiller, et il remarqua qu'il était arrivé la même chose à Adria. En moins flagrant peut-être. Il s'empressa aussitôt de cacher le téléphone qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts, juste avant que la portière ne s'ouvre.

[***]

Le souffle de Kate s'était figé dans sa poitrine. L'angoisse l'empêchait presque de respirer, elle sentait la cicatrice qu'elle portait à la poitrine qui la démangeait. Cole Maddox avait déjà tenté de la tuer deux fois. C'était à lui qu'elle devait cette cicatrice. C'était aussi lui qui avait essayé de la jeter du haut d'un toit.

« Debout » ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Il la délesta sans douceur de son arme avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exécuter. La peur la paralysait, il avait presque réussi à la tuer par deux fois déjà. Elle n'avait jamais été capable de se défendre. Sur le toit, elle avait eu ce mélange de colère et de peur qui lui avait fait perdre ses moyens. Sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement, à mesure que sa résolution se renforçait. Plus jamais. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait Cole Maddox lui faire du mal.

Elle profita de l'effet de surprise et se dégagea d'une pirouette de l'angle de tir de Maddox. Elle chercha à lui asséner un coup sur le poignet, mais ça ne suffit pas à lui faire lâcher son arme. En revanche, son arme vola au loin, entre les caisses, puisqu'elle échappa des mains de maddox lorsqu'il chercha à se défendre. En désespoir de cause, elle attrapa sa main et chercha à dévier le canon de son arme pour éviter de se faire tirer dessus. Elle bloqua le poing de Maddox avec son autre bras, lui écrasa furieusement le pied avec son talon, et enchaîna aussitôt avec un coup de coude dans le visage.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps à essayer de chercher son arme, et elle partit en courant droit devant elle, s'efforçant de zigzaguer entre les caisses. Elle entendit plusieurs détonations, et l'une des balles ricocha à quelques centimètres d'elle, faisant voler l'une des planches de bois en éclat. Cependant, elle s'aperçut trop tard qu'en s'enfuyant, elle s'était éloignée de sa voiture. Une balle ricocha sur la tôle à côté d'elle, et elle repartit en courant. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité de regagner sa voiture, mais il y avait bien une autre solution. Elle s'ordonna intérieurement de réfléchir. Le hangar était situé près des docks. Le plan indiquait même une sortie sur l'Hudson. Évidemment, à cette époque de l'année, la température de l'eau était basse. Incroyablement basse. Mais elle avait plus de chance de survivre à une eau glacé qu'à un tueur fou et surentraîné.

Elle traversa le hangar en courant, jusqu'à atteindre l'ouverture donnant sur le fleuve. Il y avait du courant. Et depuis que sa voiture s'était retrouvé au fond de l'eau, elle avait quelques réticences à aller dans quelque chose de plus grand d'une baignoire. Mais Maddox la rattrapait. Elle ne tergiversa pas plus longtemps, et elle sauta.

L'eau glacé la frigorifia instantanément pendant qu'elle trempait ses vêtements et ses chaussures. Comme elle le put, elle se tortilla dans l'eau pour enlever ses chaussettes et ses chaussures, et se servit du peu d'oxygène qu'il lui restait dans les poumons pour commencer à s'éloigner en nageant. Elle remonta un bref instant à la surface pour inspirer une grande goulée d'air, mais sa tête eut à peine le temps de crever la surface de l'eau qu'elle entendit des balles s'enfoncer en sifflant dans l'eau. Elle fut obligée de se laisser glisser dans l'eau du fleuve pour empêcher Maddox de lui tirer dessus à vue. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tirer, peut-être qu'il espérait la toucher à l'aveuglette. Elle se laissa porter par le courant pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, puis, lorsque ses poumons furent sur le point d'éclater à cause du manque d'oxygène, elle revint aspirer une grande goulée d'air à la surface. Frigorifiée par l'eau gelée, elle tenta tant bien que mal de se repérer pendant que le courant l'entraînait encore plus loin du hangar. Il fallait qu'elle regagne la terre ferme avant de se noyer.

[***]

Leurs ravisseurs ne les avaient pas attachés. En revanche, ils pointaient tous des armes de calibre divers dans leur direction. La moitié n'avait pas l'air particulièrement amicale, et Adria boitait d'une façon assez prononcée, sans compter qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir quelques difficultés à tenir debout toute seule puisqu'à plusieurs reprises, l'un des hommes qui les escortaient le long d'un couloir de ciment avait dû la rattraper par le bras pour l'empêcher de défaillir. Le premier de la file ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, et Castle fut traîné à l'intérieur, à la suite d'Adria. Sans douceur, il fut forcé à s'asseoir sur une chaise, pendant que la jeune femme avait droit à une seconde chaise, face à lui. Cependant, contrairement à lui, Adria fut très vite solidement attaché par des cordes aux accoudoirs de sa chaise.

Un garde armé se posta derrière elle, pendant que les autres quittaient la pièce. Le cœur de Castle battait de plus en plus frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Adria semblait de plus en plus sur le point de défaillir. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, elle était pâle, et elle piquait de plus en plus du nez. Elle fit cependant de relever la tête lorsqu'une porte claqua derrière eux.

« Adria... quel plaisir de te revoir » lâcha l'homme avec un accent est-européen

« Dommage que ce ne soit pas partagé » ironisa la jeune femme.

Le sourire mince de l'homme s'étira un peu plus, à tel point qu'il donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir de lèvres. Castle sursauta sous la force du coup qu'il asséna à Adria, en plein visage. Celle-ci ne lâcha pas un son, même pas un gémissement de souffrance, même si le coup lui semblait avoir été particulièrement violent.

« Et je suppose que j'ai affaire à Monsieur Richard Castle » poursuivit l'homme blond en se tournant vers Rick.

Castle décréta immédiatement qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme. Parce que son visage taillé à la serpe faisait froid dans le dos, de même que ses yeux bleus clairs profondément enfoncé dans leurs orbites et cette horrible façon de prononcer son nom en roulant le « r » de Richard.

« Rick, Vladimir, Vladimir, Rick. C'est un grand malade mental ».

« Ne dis pas cela très chère, tu sais que la torture est un art » répondit doucement l'homme pendant que le garde armé lui avançait un plateau chargé d'instruments de torture qui semblaient encore plus terrifiant, si c'était possible, que ceux d'Adria. « Alors... lequel d'entre vous veut commencer ? »

« Oh moi moi moi, pitié choisis-moi ! » répondit aussitôt Adria en imitant la voix d'un volontaire enthousiaste à la perfection, si l'on omettait le côté sarcastique de la chose. « J'adore me faire torturer par un russe attiré par la roulette de dentiste ! »

« Quoi ? Il est russe ? Et... laissez-moi deviner... ex-KGB ? Vous n'avez pas plus cliché ? »

D'un même mouvement, les regards d'Adria et de Vladimir se posèrent sur Rick. Ils avaient plus ou moins la même expression sur le visage, mais la jeune femme fut la première à réagir et elle retourna la tête vers leur tortionnaire.

« Laisse tomber, ce mec a l'instinct de survie d'un bulot, tu vas quand même pas le torturer, ça serait même pas drôle, il céderait tout de suite ! Alors que moi, je vais te résister, tu peux être certain que je ne dirais rien ».

« Tu parleras ».

« Non, parce qu'à côté du Big boss, tu es un rigolo. Le big boss tirerait des larmes de douleur à un caillou. T'arracherait même pas des aveux à une balance de la mafia ».

Rick remarqua que le russe tenait un objet dans la main lorsqu'il s'enfonça violemment dans les côtes d'Adria. Elle eut un vague grognement de douleur, et il vit sa poitrine se soulever de manière saccadée sous l'effet de la douleur.

« Même pas mal » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Vladimir eut un sourire mauvais qui n'augurait rien de bon aux yeux de Castle. Il fit un geste à son assistant, et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux de quelques mètres.

« Vous allez bien ? » s'inquiéta Castle en se penchant vers elle.

« La grande forme » siffla Adria, le souffle encore coupé par la douleur.

« Euh... je sais bien que j'ai l'instinct de survie d'un bulot, mais... c'est vraiment une bonne idée de provoquer l'homme qui va vous torturer ? »

« Vous l'avez traité de caricature » lui fit très justement remarqué Adria. « Et vous préférez qu'il soit énervé contre moi et qu'il me torture ou contre vous ? »

« Dans l'absolu... qu'il ne soit énervé contre personne ».

« Il est Russe. Il est énervé contre le monde entier depuis 1991 » répliqua la jeune femme alors que Vladimir revenait vers eux.

Sans un mot, l'homme déchira les vêtements d'Adria pour découvrir son bras droit, et il effleura la peau tuméfiée du bout de la lame de son scalpel. Au passage, Castle put observer qu'elle avait la peau couturée de cicatrices.

« Donc... commençons par une question facile... Tes ordres ? »

« Manger une banane au zoo devant les singes pour les énerver » répondit très sérieusement Adria.

Elle frémit lorsque la lame s'enfonça dans son bras, et elle eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

« Bon, ok. En fait je dois te piquer ton stock de Vodka ».

Elle grimaça un peu plus lorsque le scalpel descendit le long de son bras sur quelques centimètres, entaillant profondément sa chair.

« Essayons autre chose... Où est... »

Il s'interrompit en entendant une sonnerie de téléphone résonner dans la pièce. Sourcils froncés, il se tourna vers son gorille, mais celui-ci hocha négativement la tête. Il fouilla ses poches pour vérifier son propre téléphone, s'apprêta à fouiller Adria, lorsqu'il remarqua l'expression de Rick. Ce dernier semblait en effet prier pour disparaître dans le sol en s'efforçant sans succès de rester impassible. Sourcils froncés, Vladimir fouilla ses poches, cherchant le téléphone, mais sans rien trouver. Puis son regard se porta sur l'entrejambe de Rick lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il vibrait et qu'il s'allumait au rythme de la sonnerie.

« Vous devez vous foutre de moi » commenta Adria lorsqu'elle comprit. « Votre... CALECON ! »

Rick leva un regard coupable vers Vladimir qui attendait, main tendue, qu'il lui donne le téléphone. Sans un mot, il s'empressa d'aller le récupérer dans la cachette improvisée qu'il lui avait trouvé et le donna au russe. Ce dernier prit l'objet du bout des doigts, décrocha, et mit le haut-parleur.

« Autobus, Coquelicot, Armée » prononça distinctement une voix métallique.

« Tiens donc » commenta Vladimir.

« Autobus, Coquelicot, Armée » répéta la voix au bout de quelques secondes.

« Tu ne répètes pas les mots magiques qui te permettront de sauver tes cachettes d'information ? » se moqua Vladimir.

Sourcils froncés, Rick quitta un instant le téléphone des yeux pour regarder Adria, mais elle restait impassible. Pour la troisième fois, la voix métallique répéta :

« Autobus, Coquelicot, Armée ».

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, puis la voix métallique dit :

« Échec de la reconnaissance vocale. Procédure d'urgence engagée, autodestruction activée. Échec de la reconnaissance... ».

Vladimir raccrocha et se débarrassa du téléphone en le jetant sur les genoux de Castle. Puis il se tourna vers Adria et retira sans douceur le scalpel toujours planté dans son bras sans qu'elle ne réagissent plus que ça.

« Eh bien... il semblerait maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin de te garder en vie ».

« Sur le sol » ordonna froidement Adria, le regard bouillonnant de colère.

« Pardon ? » s'étonna Vladimir.

« Je ne te parle pas à toi ».

Rick comprit que l'ordre s'adressait à sa personne lorsqu'il vit Adria lever les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Sans réfléchir, il s'exécuta et se jeta sur le sol pour s'y rouler en boule, regardant la scène entre ses doigts. Avec une rapidité étonnante, Adria se mit debout tant bien que mal, se tourna violemment, et projeta Vladimir au sol. En voyant le garde lever son fusil, elle recula violemment dans sa direction, et brisa la chaise alors qu'elle percutait le mur sans aucune douceur. Elle revint vers Vladimir en deux pas, et lui donna un coup de pied précis dans le menton qui l'assomma, se pencha pour récupérer le scalpel abandonné sur le sol, se retourna d'une pirouette, et termina son geste en lançant l'objet, qui alla se planter dans la gorge du garde.

« C'était trop cool » commenta Castle en se relevant à demi.

« Merci. Debout, il faut qu'on s'en aille » décréta-t-elle en récupérant l'arme du garde mort et en vérifiant qu'elle était prête à l'emploi.

« Quoi, attendez une seconde, vous ne boitez pas ! J'ai cru que vous étiez sérieusement blessé ! »

« Je suis une bonne actrice ».

« Mais je m'inquiétais ! »

« Oh, comme c'est mignon ».

« Juliet... »

« Ah, ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! Juliet est morte il y a des années, et elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une gamine terrorisée ! »

« Mais... »

« Vous voulez sérieusement débattre de questions comme... moi méritant largement l'oscar de la meilleure actrice de tous les temps ou... de quel prénom je devrais porter, là maintenant ? »

« Euh... non ».

« Génial, parce qu'on doit sortir d'ici ».

« Vous avez un plan » ?

« Yep. Façon Rambo » répliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir sans douceur.

« Cette fille est trop géniale » murmura Castle pour lui-même pendant que des rafales de tir commençaient à résonner dans le couloir. « Si l'on excepte le fait que je risque de mourir ».

Il revint à la réalité en entendant des bruits de lutte, et se précipita dans le couloir pour aider Adria. Il eut à peine le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle achevait d'étaler le dernier gorille d'un coup de crosse dans la tête. Il s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir presque en courant. Elle l'empêcha cependant d'avancer à la sortie de celui-ci, le temps de se débarrasser des deux gardes appuyés contre la camionnette qui les avaient conduite ici de plusieurs coups de coudes et de genoux bien placés.

« Bon, j'ai besoin de mon téléphone » réclama Adria, main tendue.

Sans hésiter, Castle lui tendit l'objet, mais elle retira sa main au dernier moment.

« Ok... vous avez un mouchoir d'abord ? »

« Euh, je ne suis pas sûr que... » marmonna Castle pendant qu'il farfouillait dans ses poches. « Ça me semblait être une excellente idée vous savez ! » se défendit Rick.


	5. Chapter 5

Adria eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour essuyer soigneusement chaque recoin de son téléphone avec le mouchoir que Rick venait d'extraire de sa poche. Toutefois, elle ne parvint pas à masquer totalement son expression de dégoût affiché. Elle eut un instant d'hésitation au moment de composer un numéro de téléphone, puis se décida à mettre le haut-parleur en tenant le téléphone du bout des doigts.

"Procédure d'urgence enclenchée, autodestruction dans 51 minutes et 30 secondes. Procédure d'urgence enclenchée, autodestruction dans 51 minutes et 20 secondes".

"Oh, ta gueule" maugréa Adria. "Vous, montez dans la camionnette" ordonna-t-elle en ouvrant elle-même la portière côté conducteur et en poussant presque Castle à l'intérieur.

Rick se hissa à l'intérieur du véhicule, et s'empressa aussitôt de se glisser sur le côté passager de la banquette de la camionnette. Adria le rejoignit peu après, et elle claqua la portière derrière elle tout en pressant plusieurs touches de son téléphone.

Aussitôt, la voix métallique cessa de prononcer son message en boucle. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis la voix prononça un message différent.

"Procédure d'urgence interrompue. Auto-destruction annulée. Sacoche, Boite, catalogue".

"Sacoche, boite, catalogue" répéta docilement et distinctement Adria.

"Prochain appel dans six heures et zéro minute. Prochain appel dans…"

Elle raccrocha avant la fin du message préenregistré. Castle eut un moment d'hésitation, mais c'était plus fort que lui, la curiosité le démangeait.

"Alors, c'est… c'est votre… "sécurité?", c'est ça?" demanda-t-il en se souvenant du terme qu'avait employé le russe. "En quoi ça consiste?"

"Un système informatique à reconnaissance vocale qui m'appelle toutes les une à six heures et me demande de répéter trois mots piochés au hasard dans une base de données continuellement mise à jour. En cas de doute sur une éventuelle fraude, l'autodestruction se déclenche" répondit Adria pendant qu'elle arrachait comme elle le pouvait le morceau de plastique qui protégeait les fils électriques situés sous le volant.

"Attendez… c'était ça les explosions d'il y a quelques semaines? Quelques heures après la mort d'Arianna!"

"C'était son dispositif de sécurité qui s'est enclenché. Comme je ne connaissais pas son code, je ne pouvais pas arrêter l'autodestruction".

"Donc le jour où vous mourrez… ce que vous savez disparaîtra?"

"Non. Quinze secondes avant l'autodestruction, le système envoie les données à une dizaine de personnes différentes, qui ont toutes pour ordre de diffuser les informations le plus largement possible".

"Vous avez confiance en ces gens?"

"Non, absolument pas" répondit très sincèrement Adria pendant qu'elle tirait sur les fils pour les sortir de leur logement et les examiner. "Mais j'ai de quoi envoyer chacun d'eux en taule pour les trente prochaines années. J'ai confié toutes les informations compromettantes à une autre personne. Si aucun d'eux ne fait rien dans les quarante-huit heures, ils finissent tous en prison".

"Et comment être sûre qu'ils vont effectivement diffuser l'information? Je veux dire… vous serez morte. Il pourrait trouver le moyen de s'allier".

"Ils ne se connaissent pas. Et aucune de ses personnes ne sait faire confiance à un autre être humain. Ils déballeront tout, juste pour être certain que leurs secrets le resteront".

"C'est… c'est très intelligent".

"Je suis une fille intelligente".

Le moteur de la camionnette eut quelques soubresauts pendant qu'Adria les frottait l'un contre l'autre, puis elle finit par démarrer pour de bon.

"Je tiens à signaler que ce camion ne dispose pas de ceinture de sécurité".

"Je ferais en sorte que nous n'ayons pas d'accidents" promit la jeune femme.

La camionnette sortit à toute allure du hangar où elle était stationnée. Rick eut l'impression qu'Adria écrasa le bras d'un ou deux cadavre au passage, mais il n'en était pas sûr, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en assurer. La jeune femme accéléra et la camionnette bondit en avant pour percuter violemment la vieille porte en bois du hangar. Elle freina brusquement et se servit du frein à main pour effectuer un dérapage dans un virage serré, sans cesser de jeter de fréquents coup d'œil à l'écran de son téléphone.

"Comment va votre bras?"

"Pas trop mal" éluda-t-elle.

"Nous devrions…"

"Aller à l'hôpital?" suggéra Adria.

"Vous saignez".

"Oh mon dieu on va tous mourir" ironisa platement la jeune femme. "Ca n'a bien sûr rien à voir avec le fait que votre mère et votre fille sont toutes les eux à l'hôpital?"

"Euh… et bien…"

"Parce qu'elles vont parfaitement bien. Ce n'est pas pour elles que vous devriez vous inquiétez".

Ca, Rick le savait très bien. Si les hommes de Maddox les avaient coincés, lui et Adria, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils étaient aussi après Kate. Une part de lui brûlait de demander à la jeune femme la suite de son plan, mais l'autre craignait sa réponse.

"Elle est morte?" demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante.

"Je ne sais pas" répondit sincèrement Adria. "Si elle est toujours en vie, nous la retrouverons. Et si elle est morte… je sais que c'est une maigre consolation… mais je suis plus douée que Vladimir en torture".

Elle n'accordait plus qu'une brève attention à la route, de temps à autre, occupée à vérifier plusieurs écrans de son téléphone portable en même temps. Le coin était pour l'instant désert, mais elle devait fréquemment prendre des virages serrés à une vitesse que Rick jugeait beaucoup trop élevée. essayant d'oublier ses inquiétudes, et malgré son envie de vomir, Rick osa demander :

"Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vous torture, n'est-ce pas? Vous avez des cicatrices sur les bras. Et… ailleurs aussi je suppose".

"Non, ce n'est pas la première fois".

"C'est… c'est le "big boss" qui vous a fait ça? Celui… celui qui cherche à me protéger?"

"Il voulait tester ma loyauté et ma résistance à la douleur. Et il pensait aussi que c'était un bon moyen de m'apprendre les bases de la torture".

"Je… Je suis désolé".

"Désolé que l'homme que je considère presque comme mon père ait organisé mon enlèvement et m'ait torturé pour me soutirer des informations, juste pour voir si j'étais fiable? Je pourrais presque lui pardonner. Mais il a aussi torturé ma sœur".

"Qui est-ce? Est-ce que je le connais? Je l'ai déjà rencontré?"

"Je ne peux rien vous dire".

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il me l'a interdit".

"Et si… et si vous… essayiez de me faire deviner? Vous savez… quelques indices, juste en passant…" suggéra Castle.

Adria tourna ses yeux acajou vers lui, et ce regard figea presque Castle.

"Ok, considérez que je n'ai rien dit".

[***]

Esposito se dirigea droit vers le bureau de Beckett dès l'instant où il franchit les portes du commissariat. Il allait lui expliquer sa façon de penser songea-t-il presque hargneusement. Depuis des années, ils risquaient leur peau ensemble, résolvaient des affaires complexes ensemble, et elle ne daignait même pas le prévenir elle-même lorsque Rick disparaissait? Il avait espéré la trouver sur la scène de crime que constituait désormais l'appartement de Castle, mais un policier en uniforme lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait quitté les lieux depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il avait essayé de l'appeler, mais elle n'avait pas répondu à ses appels, et il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital avec Alexis et Martha. Cela l'étonnait d'ailleurs. Bien sûr, Kate n'était pas du genre à rester inactive alors que Rick avait disparu, mais il était étonnant que Gates n'ait pas encore retiré à Beckett une affaire qui la touchait d'aussi près.

Le commissariat était en effervescence. Kate avait probablement déployé les grands moyens pour retrouver Rick, mais il ne parvint pas à la repérer parmi le flot de policiers. Cependant, il repéra le signe de la main que lui adressa Ryan depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Beckett?"

"Je ne sais pas, je la croyais avec toi. Elle a peut-être une piste…" suggéra Ryan.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on a? Des images de vidéo surveillance, des nouvelles de l'équipe scientifique?"

"Rien de vraiment exploitable. Et le téléphone de Rick était sur le bar, aucune localisation possible".

"Et Beckett? Elle répond à tes appels?"

Ryan secoua négativement la tête, et Esposito lâcha un juron entre ses dents. Si Kate était partie seule sur une piste, elle était probablement en danger. Lorsqu'elle fonçait tête baissée, Beckett avait parfois des tendances téméraires.

"Détectives Ryan et Esposito, dans mon bureau!" exigea Gates en sortant en trombe de son bureau.

Javier et Kevin échangèrent un regard. Cette convocation n'augurait rien de bon.

"Tu est toujours en période probatoire?" se renseigna Kevin à mi-voix.

Javier se contenta d'un hochement de tête, mais son visage ne reflétait aucune expression lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bureau de Gates. Elle semblait furieuse. L'ambiance autour d'elle semblait électrique.

"Je viens de recevoir un appel du maire. Il… semblerait que la disparition de Monsieur Castle fasse déjà la une des journaux. L'un de vous peut-il m'expliquer comment la presse a réussi à être au courant si rapidement?"

"Je ne sais pas madame, je n'étais pas sur les lieux".

"Euh… moi non plus" bafouilla un peu Ryan.

"Je me fiche de qui était là et qui n'était pas là" gronda Gates. "Rick Castle est sous la responsabilité de la police de New York, ça ne change rien qu'il ait signé une décharge de responsabilité, si nous ne le retrouvons pas dans les plus brefs délais, les new yorkais vont nous prendre pour des incapables, et je ne laisserais pas cela arriver. Vous avez vingt-quatre heures pour avancer dans cette enquête, ou je vous jure que c'est vos têtes qui tomberont, et certainement pas la mienne. Me suis bien faite comprendre?"

"Oui madame" répondit Esposito, presque au garde-à-vous, alors que Ryan répétait la même chose, un peu timidement.

"Dehors. Maintenant!" exigea Gates.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent sans sourciller. Une fois la porte du bureau de Gates claquée derrière eux, ils continuèrent à avancer.

"Tu as une idée?"

"J'essaie l'hôpital, Alexis ou Martha se souviennent peut-être de quelque chose. Cherche la voiture de Beckett".

[***]

Adria poussa avec précaution la porte du hangar où elle devait initialement rencontrer Kate Beckett. sa voiture était encore là, ce qui lui faisait croire qu'elle était effectivement arrivée à bon port. Mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle était encore en vie. La jeune femme regarda prudemment à l'intérieur, puis elle se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, arme levée. Elle avança rapidement de quelques pas, avant de se figer sur place, arme levée, en entendant la porte grincer derrière elle.

"Je croyais vous avoir dit de m'attendre dans la camionnette".

"Oui, oui je sais mais…"

Adria poussa un grognement en même temps qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.

"Vous avez plutôt intérêt de me coller aux basques" grommela-t-elle.

Rick s'empressa de la rejoindre et s'arrêta à moins de vingt centimètres d'elle. La jeune femme pouvait presque sentir son souffle dans sa nuque. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire et se remit en marche, traversant prudemment chaque intersection. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'au compteur électrique, et elle se plaça devant, continuant à surveiller les lieux, prête à faire feu au moindre signe de danger.

"Ouvrez le compteur, et prenez mon téléphone dans ma poche".

Rick ouvrit le compteur sans trop se poser de question, surpris de voir autant de fil dans la boite. En revanche, il eut un instant d'hésitation en remarquant qu'Adria avait glissé son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

"Euh… "

"Quoi? Vous préféreriez aller le chercher dans mon boxer?"

"Vous portez des boxers?" s'étonna Castle. "J'aurais plutôt dit que…"

"Téléphone" l'interrompit sèchement Adria.

"Oui, désolé"

Timidement, Castle glissa sa main dans la poche de pantalon d'Adria, lutta quelques secondes pour en retirer son téléphone. La jeune femme resta impassible, même lorsque Rick plaqua fermement sa main sur son autre fesse pendant qu'il tirait sur le téléphone de l'autre.

"Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez" se justifia-t-il.

"Oh, ce n'est pas comme si vous ne m'aviez pas tripoté tout à l'heure".

Rick parvint enfin à retirer l'objet de la poche de la jeune femme, puis il se tourna vers le compteur qu'il venait d'ouvrir, sans trop savoir quoi en faire.

"Brancher le fil blanc dessus".

Rick s'exécuta, et un écran de chargement apparut aussitôt sur le téléphone. Quelques secondes plus tard, une vidéo du hangar où ils se trouvaient apparu.

"Hey, je peux me voir!"

"Oui, c'est merveilleux la technologie. Remontez un peu en arrière, il y a des impacts de balles".

Rick hocha la tête et il recula la vidéo de quelques heures, jusqu'à voir Kate pénétrer à l'intérieur. Il sentit son cœur louper un battement en apercevant une ombre dans un coin de l'image, et il cliqua frénétiquement sur l'écran pour changer l'angle de la caméra.

" Maddox. Elle... elle a rencontré Maddox ! "

Il n'attendit aucune réponse d'Adria et avança l'image jusqu'à voir Maddox pointer une arme sur la tempe de Kate. Les doigts de plus en plus tremblant de nervosité, il tapota l'écran pour changer les angles de vue et les zoom. Beckett s'était défendue, elle avait même réussi à échapper à Maddox. Son angoisse grimpa un peu plus lorsqu'il la perdit de vue pendant quelques secondes, et il eut quelques difficultés avant de trouver un angle de vue qui lui permis de voir que Kate semblait avoir sauté dans le fleuve depuis le quai qui bordait le hangar.

" Elle... elle a sauté dans l'Hudson ".

" Et elle a plus de chances de survivre dans l'Hudson que face à Maddox ".

" On doit aller la chercher ! » s'exclama Castle d'une voix pressante. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de la perdre une nouvelle fois à cause de Maddox ! En plus, je…"

Il s'interrompit brusquement. Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait nerveusement tripoter tous les boutons de l'interface du téléphone, et les images qui apparaissaient maintenant sur l'écran apparaissaient en temps réel. Sans geste brusque, il avança le téléphone du visage d'Adria, qui jeta un regard en biais à l'écran. Maddox était encore là, tapi dans un coin du hangar, derrière des caisses. La caméra ne permettait de voir que son ombre, mais l'arme qu'il tenait à la main était clairement visible.

"Ne paniquez pas" articula silencieusement Adria. "Baissez-vous".

Rick eut un instant d'hésitation. Une part de lui, celle qui était imperméable au danger et en proie à la colère, avait une envie folle de se jeter sur Maddox. Mais un regard un peu plus insistant d'Adria le convainquit de s'exécuter. Il eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir sur le sol qu'il entendit un coup de feu qui le fit se recroqueviller sur place. Plusieurs tirs suivirent, et des balles vinrent ricocher sur la caisse qui lui servaient de protection. Agenouillée derrière une autre caisse, Adria attendit à peine une demi-seconde après le dernier coup de feu avant de se relever et de tirer. Sur l'écran du téléphone, Castle vit des impacts de balles se creuser dans les caisses et les parois du hangar. Puis Adria fut forcer de se replier quelques secondes derrière la caisse.

"Il bouge! Sur la droite!" cria Castle pour couvrir les impacts de balles.

Adria eut à peine le temps de sortir la tête de sa cachette qu'elle dut se baisser vivement pour éviter un impact de balle. Elle jeta aussitôt un regard noir à Castle et, penaud, celui-ci se justifia :

"Euh… sa droite à lui donc… votre gauche".

Adria lui lança un regard encore plus meurtrier, prit une profonde inspiration avant de se redresser et de tirer plusieurs coups de feu. Il y eut plusieurs bruits métallique, lorsque les balles heurtèrent les parois du hangar, mais également un autre bruit, complètement différent, celui que produisait une balle en pénétrant la chair.

"Vous allez bien?"

"Je l'ai eu, sûrement le bras ou l'épaule. Il est où?"

Castle s'empressa de faire défiler les écrans et il eut tout juste le temps de voir l'ombre de Maddox disparaître par la porte du hangar. Il laissait une traînée de sang derrière lui. Adria émergea aussitôt de sa cachette et courut à sa suite, mais au bout de quelques pas, la sonnerie de son téléphone la retint sur place. Castle fut tellement pris de court que le téléphone lui échappa presque des mains, et qu'il le rattrapa de justesse.

"Euh… BB vous appelle".

Adria sembla être en proie à un dilemme intérieur pendant une minute, elle regarda son téléphone, la direction que venait d'emprunter Maddox, puis de nouveau son téléphone, avant de lâcher un "bordel de merde!" particulièrement sonore. Elle tendit la main, et rattrapa le téléphone que Castle lui lança.

"Quoi?" aboya-t-elle.

La réponse de son interlocuteur dura quelques secondes, puis elle répondit :

"Oui, il est avec moi. Oui, il va bien. Oui, elle va bien aussi. Et… elle aussi" marmonna Adria, de plus en plus impatiente. "Je l'emmène là-bas dès que possible, dès que Beckett sera…"

Imperceptiblement, les coins de ses lèvres se plissèrent lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse de son interlocuteur.

"Quoi? Oui… Non, je ne suis pas sourde, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça à… Mais…"

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisque son interlocuteur avait visiblement raccroché.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" s'inquiéta aussitôt Rick. "BB, c'est pour Big Boss? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait?"

"Il veut vous voir" répondit Adria.

Surpris, Castle ne sut pas tout de suite quoi répondre, puis il bafouilla :

"Très bien, retrouvons Kate, et j'irai le voir".

"Il ne veut pas que nous retrouvions Kate. Il veut vous voir et vous mettre en sécurité".

"Quoi? Vous ne pouvez pas sincèrement croire que je vais accepter! Je ne la laisserais pas, vous entendez! Vous devez m'aider à la retrouver".

Il voulut faire un pas pour s'approcher d'elle, faire appel à sa compassion, mais elle leva aussitôt son arme pour la pointer dans sa direction.

"Tirez-moi dessus, je m'en fiche. Je n'irais nulle part sans Kate".

"Il n'a pas précisé que je ne devais pas vous blesser" rétorqua Adria.

[***]

Kate était épuisée, elle avait l'impression qu'elle était dans l'eau depuis des heures. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, elle était épuisée, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre le courant. De plus en plus régulièrement, les remous du fleuve l'aspergeait, et elle avait déjà avaler une quantité phénoménale d'eau qui lui brûlait les poumons à chaque fois qu'elle s'échinait à la recracher. Peu à peu, elle se fit à l'idée. Elle allait mourir, au beau milieu du fleuve qui traversait New York.


	6. Chapter 6

Les mains à demi levées, Castle se força à respirer, sans parvenir à quitter des yeux le canon de l'arme qu'Adria pointait sur sa poitrine. Il priait très fort pour qu'elle ne lui tire pas dessus. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tirer dessus. Recevoir trois balles dans la poitrine avec un gilet pare-balles avait déjà été extrêmement désagréable. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de tenter l'expérience sans protection.

« Ok, arrêtez ça ».

« Ça... quoi ? » osa-t-il demander après avoir déglutit nerveusement.

« Vos yeux de Bambi. Arrêtez ça ».

« Euh... oui, euh... c'est mieux là ? » voulut savoir Castle après un infime effort pour changer son expression.

« Non, pas tellement ».

« Oh... Et... et là ? » s'enquit-il en essayant de durcir son regard.

« C'est pire » grommela Adria. « On dirait que vous avez un don pour attendrir n'importe qui ».

Tous les muscles de Castle se détendirent lorsqu'elle baissa son arme et la rangea dans son étui. Elle lui accorda un bref regard, mais sembla encore en proie à une certaine hésitation. En tout cas, elle semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de lui tirer dessus, ce qui était toujours une bonne nouvelle.

« Vous... vous allez m'aider ? S'il-vous-plait ! »

« Ne recommencez pas hein ! »

« Bin... comme ça a l'air de marcher, je me dis que... Vous savez, vous êtes beaucoup plus humaine que ce que vous croyez et euh... ok, ok je n'ai rien dit. Absolument rien » éluda Castle avec un geste de la main et une petite grimace qui signifiait « Je ne disais vraiment rien d'important » lorsqu'Adria lui lança un regard meurtrier. « Vous êtes un vrai monstre vous savez » se décida-t-il même à renchérir. « Sanguinaire et... et cruelle et... »

De nouveau, il s'interrompit en s'apercevant que ça non plus, ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher, et il emboîta prudemment le pas à la jeune femme.

« Alors... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Vous commencez par montez dans la voiture » ordonna Adria, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone.

« Nous allons chercher Kate? »

Adria s'immobilisa, prit une profonde inspiration, puis pirouetta vers lui.

« Il est possible que dans un futur proche, j'ai à vous tuer pour ce que je suis sur le point de faire pour vous. Autant que vous le sachiez ».

« D'accord, ok. Euh... Je... je vais monter dans... dans la voiture... et euh... »

« Côté conducteur » l'interrompit Adria. « Je vais avoir besoin de mes deux mains ».

[***]

Le corps de plus en plus alourdi par ses vêtements trempés, le détective Kate Beckett s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les eaux froides et sombres de l'Hudson. La surface s'éloignait de plus en plus au-dessus de sa tête. Elle voyait un éclat de lumière danser paresseusement à la surface de l'eau, loin, très loin au-dessus d'elle. Les paupières battant au ralenti, Kate se mit à se demander ce qui se passerait, ensuite. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé son boulot sous l'angle de la victime, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle ne s'était jamais dit qu'un jour, elle se retrouverait étendu au milieu d'une rue de New-York – ou en l'occurrence, au fond du fleuve. Son père ne prendrait sans doute pas très bien la nouvelle. Il replongerait sûrement dans l'alcool, comme après la mort de sa mère. Elle espérait que Rick tiendrait mieux le choc, et qu'il pourrait soutenir son père dans cette épreuve...

L'instinct de survie de Beckett eut comme un sursaut lorsque ses pensées s'accrochèrent plus fermement aux gens qui comptaient pour elle. Rick, son père. Ryan et Espo. Mollement, elle força son corps à réagir, à utiliser le peu d'oxygène restant dans ses poumons. D'une manière complètement brouillonne et désordonnée, elle agita bras et jambes. Ses poumons étaient près à exploser, et la surface lui semblait si loin. Elle allait de nouveau perdre espoir, abandonner la lutte, lorsque sa tête creva la surface verdâtre de l'Hudson. Elle en fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut pas tout de suite le réflexe de respirer l'air à grandes goulées. Elle pataugea lamentablement pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, suffoquant presque, et elle avala une lampée d'eau à cause des remous qu'elle provoqua. Toussotant et crachotant, elle expulsa comme elle put l'air de ses poumons, et se força à respirer l'air glacial, même si elle avait l'impression d'en faire saigner sa gorge et ses poumons.

Kate s'efforça de se servir du peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se maintenir à la surface pendant que le courant la faisait dériver. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose, une idée, même folle, même loufoque, pour se sortir de là. N'importe quoi. Son salut lui apparut sous la forme d'un bout de bois flottant quelques mètres plus loin. Les bras et les jambes endoloris par tant d'efforts, elle nagea pourtant en direction de cette planche, consciente que c'était sa seule chance de rester à flot. Les doigts engourdis par le froid, Kate attrapa l'espèce de tronc d'arbre flottant et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces, enroulant solidement ses bras autour. Elle était tellement épuisée que, même si elle l'avait voulue, elle n'aurait pas pu desserrer son étreinte.

De nouveau, elle sentit sa volonté vaciller. Personne ne savait qu'elle s'était rendue à l'entrepôt. Personne ne savait non plus qu'elle s'était jetée dans l'Hudson. Il se passerait peut-être des jours, des semaines, des mois mêmes avant que l'on ne retrouve son corps. Elle eut un sursaut lorsqu'un vent frais la frigorifia un peu plus. Non, elle allait s'en sortir. Elle devait s'accrocher à cette idée pour rester éveillée.

[***]

Assis à côté d'un lit d'hôpital, sa tête rousse appuyée contre la cuise de sa grand-mère, Alexis retint un bâillement, tout en observant du coin de l'œil le pansement qui barrait le front de sa grand-mère. Elle s'était fait un traumatisme crânien en tombant. Les médecins n'avaient rien décelé de sérieux, mais ils avaient préféré la garder en observation. Connaissant Martha, Alexis se doutait bien qu'elle devait être ravie d'être autant le centre de l'attention. Elle y mettait d'ailleurs beaucoup de cœur, comme si elle cherchait à oublier que Rick avait disparu. Mais l'adolescente n'était pas dupe, et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était inquiète. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir, à tel point que les médecins avaient dû lui donner des médicaments. Mais elle s'y refusait. Elle ne dormirait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de nouvelles, bonnes ou mauvaises.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Alexis regarda nerveusement son téléphone, espérant un message des ravisseurs, n'importe quoi. Une demande de rançon, une preuve de vie... Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et fut obligée de se redresser pour les essuyer. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son père. Déjà lorsqu'il s'était fait tiré dessus, elle avait eu la trouille de sa vie. Mais même s'il avait été blessé, il était quand même en vie. Maintenant, elle avait l'impression que c'était pire, parce qu'elle craignait qu'il ne soit déjà plus en vie. Elle sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, et elle s'empressa d'essuyer ses yeux avec la manche de son peignoir, qu'elle avait revêtu par-dessus sa blouse d'hôpital.

« Oui, oui entrez » renifla-t-elle en essayant une dernière fois de camoufler les dégâts de ses larmes sur son visage.

« Salut ma chérie ».

Lanie pénétra dans la chambre d'hôpital, un sac de sport à la main.

« Je t'ai amené quelques vêtements ».

La doctoresse avança et déposa le sac aux pieds d'Alexis, examinant un instant la feuille de soin de Martha. Mais il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir de ce côté là.

« Ils... Ils ont des nouvelles de papa ? »

Lanie secoua négativement la tête. Elle n'osait pas lui dire, pour Beckett. Alexis semblait déjà à deux doigts de fondre en larmes...

« Ils vont le retrouver ma chérie » lui promit Lanie en l'attirant dans ses bras et en déposant un baiser dans sa chevelure rousse. « Je te promets qu'ils vont le retrouver. Tout va bien se passer ».

Mais l'adolescente avait déjà éclaté en sanglots contre son épaule. Sans un mot, Lanie la berça doucement contre elle, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant. Par-dessus les cheveux roux en bataille d'Alexis, elle aperçut Javier, semblant hésiter à frapper.

« Tu m'excuses une seconde ma chérie ? »

Alexis hocha la tête, le visage rougi par les larmes, et elle revint prendre la main de sa grand-mère. Lanie s'éclipsa rapidement, et referma prestement la porte de la chambre derrière elle, avant que l'adolescente n'aperçoive Esposito et se rue sur lui.

« Alors ? »

« Toujours rien, Gates nous a laissé 24h. Enfin... un peu moins de 23 maintenant ».

« Oh écoute-moi bien toi ! » prévint Lanie, pointant un doigt menaçant vers Esposito. « Je me fiche des méthodes que tu emploies, je me fiche si tu t'associes à la mafia ou aux triades, mais tu ferais mieux de les retrouver, et tous les deux ! »

« Lanie... » essaya de dire Javier.

« Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien se passer, d'accord ? J'ai promis à Alexis que vous alliez retrouver son père, et en prononçant ses mots, j'ai eu l'impression de lui mentir. Plus jamais je ne dirais ça à une famille de victimes. Plus jamais je ne promettrais à quelqu'un que... que nous retrouverons les salauds qui ont tué leur proche, parce qu'on n'y arrive pas toujours, et tu le sais. Mais je me fiche de notre taux de réussite, cette affaire-là, tu ferais mieux de la résoudre, et tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher ! ».

Aussi dignement que possible, Lanie essaya de ravaler les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux à la fin de sa tirade. Javier eut cependant le bon sens de ne pas faire le moindre commentaire. Sur ses larmes en tout cas.

« Tu sais que tu ressembles un peu à Gates quand tu t'énerves ? »

« Surveille tes paroles, Lanie ne ressemble qu'à Lanie » coupa-t-elle.

Elle se détourna, essuyant les quelques larmes qui perlaient encore de ses yeux, inspira profondément, et rouvrit la porte.

« Alexis, ma chérie ? Javier voudrait te parler ».

[***]

« Gardez les yeux sur la route » ordonna sèchement Adria en remarquant que Castle lorgnait sur son écran.

« Mais... »

« Continuez tout droit. Vu la force du courant et l'heure où elle a sauté, elle doit être beaucoup plus loin ».

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« J'essaie de pointer un satellite sur l'Hudson pour la repérer ».

« Vous êtes en train de pirater un satellite avec un portable ? Il appartient à qui ? CIA ? FBI ? Mossad ? » s'émerveilla presque Castle.

« Oh, oui, évidemment que je pirate les satellites d'autres nations avec un Iphone améliorée. A côté de moi, Steve Jobs est un rigolo » marmonna Adria.

« Alors, il appartient à qui ? » la pressa Castle.

« Ok, c'était un sarcasme. Le satellite est à moi ».

« Quoi ? Vous avez un satellite ? »

« Oui, on l'a baptisé Cassandre si vous voulez tout savoir. Cadeau d'anniversaire du Big Boss. Pour pirater un satellite, il me faudrait au moins trois ordinateurs, un paquet de chips et du café. Restez concentré sur la route » ordonna Adria.

Castle était concentré. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'ils longeait les bords de l'Hudson et que les berges étaient parfois encombrées, ce qui rendait le passage difficile, et parfois, la route était cabossée. Il préférait donc ne pas conduire trop vite, histoire dene pas faire d'embarder qui l'aurait conduit à répéter une expérience désagréable de voiture qui se retrouve au fond du fleuve.

« J'ai une question à vous poser, et j'aimerais que vous ne me tuiez pas si vous n'avez pas envie d'y répondre ». »

« Très bien, je vous arracherais seulement un œil » promit distraitement Adria.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites tout ça ? M'aider je veux dire ».

« J'ai pas déjà répondu à cette question ? » grommela la jeune femme.

« Non, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez prétendu que c'était pour venger la mort de votre sœur, mais si c'était vraiment le cas, vous n'auriez pas hésiter, vous auriez poursuivi Maddox. Vous vous donnez un mal de chien pour me protéger, et pour protéger mes proches, pourquoi ? »

Adria ne répondit pas, restant concentrée sur son téléphone. Castle fit le tour des options. Peut-être qu'Adria était un agent double, voir triple, voir quadruple. Elle faisait croire au Big Boss qu'elle était de son côté pour le sauver lui, alors qu'elle n'attendait que de réunir suffisamment d'informations pour tous les tuer. Peut-être que ses intentions étaient vraiment nobles, et qu'elle voulait simplement faire éclater la vérité sur la mort de Joanna Beckett et de sa propre mère. Mais dans ce cas, elle ne se serait pas embêté de tant d'artifices. Elle aurait fait explosé l'information. Sauf si l'information remontait tellement haut que cela aurait été un trop gros scandale pour le pays. Il ne restait donc plus qu'une seule option.

« Il tient quelqu'un... n'est-ce pas ? Le Big Boss».

Elle ne dit rien, pendant qu'elle ajustait d'un air concentré les réglages de son téléphone.

« Vous savez, vous faites parti des personnes qui disent la vérité en ne disant justement rien du tout. C'est pour ça que vous ne lui faites pas confiance. Il tient quelqu'un auquel vous tenez. Il vous fait du chantage, comme à tous les autres ».

« Arrêtez la voiture ».

« Quoi ? »

« Arrêtez la voiture » ordonna sèchement Adria. « Je dois vous le dire en portugais ? »

Il était encore en train de freiner qu'elle avait déjà ouvert sa portière et qu'elle descendait déjà de la voiture. Il tapa même dans ses jambes lorsqu'elle passa devant le véhicule pour se rapprocher du fleuve, pendant qu'elle comparait les environs aux images satellites.

« Elle est là, elle devrait être quelque part... » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle grommela un juron et changea la vue de son téléphone pour qu'il affiche des données thermiques. Au milieu de toute la masse bleue du fleuve, il y avait un minuscule tas de pixel jaune orangée.

« Elle est là-bas ! » s'exclama soudain Castle.

Adria redressa la tête, courant le long de la berge. Effectivement. Kate Beckett était en train de dériver à la surface du fleuve, accrochée à ce qui donnait l'impression d'être un gros bout de bois.

« Kate ! Kate ! » s'époumona Castle.

« Bon dieu mais fermez-la » grommela Adria.

« Je vais la chercher ! » décida Castle en se penchant pour retirer ses chaussures, même s'il paniquait déjà lorsqu'il n'avait plus pieds dans la piscine.

« C'est ça, parce que vous êtes suffisamment en forme pour faire l'aller-retour dans une eau à 7 degrés en transportant une femme inconsciente, avec du courant » ironisa Adria en lui fourrant d'autorité son téléphone dans les mains, retirant bottes, chaussettes et veste à toute vitesse. « Contentez-vous d'appeler une ambulance ».

« Adria ! »

« Ne me faites pas regretter d'avoir fait ça pour vous ! »

Elle s'empressa de grimper un promontoire à petites foulées, prit un peu d'élan, et se jeta dans la rivière. Castle était tellement concentré sur Kate qu'il en oublia tout le reste. Il avait l'impression de ne voir que la masse brune de sa chevelure au milieu du fleuve, malgré la distance. La force du courant les entraînait rapidement, pourtant, Adria semblait être une bonne nageuse. Elle réussit à rejoindre Kate rapidement. La sonnerie du téléphone d'Adria le ramena à la réalité. Un message. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de l'ouvrir.

BB : « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ! »

« En route, quelques problèmes » tapota Castle.

Les doigts tremblants, le souffle court, il attendit une réponse pendant quelques secondes. Puis il y repensa. BB tenait quelqu'un à qui Adria tenait. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

La réponse survit au bout de quelques secondes.

« Il ? » s'interrogea BB.

« Elle » corrigea aussitôt Castle. « Erreur de saisie automatique » prétexta l'écrivain.

L'idée lui vint, juste après qu'il ait appuyé sur la touche « envoyé » qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège. Que BB ne tenait personne. Ou que c'était effectivement un garçon, et que c'était simplement un test pour s'assurer que le téléphone d'Adria était toujours en sa possession. Son cœur battait déjà à toute rompre tant il était inquiet pour Kate, mais il eut l'impression qu'il accéléra encore, pendant qu'il attendait sa réponse.

« Elle va bien. Demande à te voir » répondit enfin BB.

Il le savait. Il l'avait senti. Il releva le nez. Adria avait tant bien que mal hissé Kate sur son dos pour la ramener sur la berge, mais elle semblait déjà en train de fatiguer. Castle réagit prestement, il ramassa toutes les affaires que la jeune femme avait laissé là, et il courut le long de la berge, les bras chargés, pendant que le téléphone de la jeune femme était coincé entre son oreille et son épaule.

« J'ai besoin d'une ambulance ! Une femme est en train de se noyer dans l'Hudson ! »

Il accéléra l'allure pendant que le courant entraînait un peu plus Adria et Kate, même si elles avançaient centimètres par centimètres vers la rive. Lorsqu'elles ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, Castle abandonna le tas de vêtements qu'il tenait dans les bras, lâcha le téléphone dessus, et se précipita à l'eau pour aller les chercher, courant comme il pouvait dans l'eau glacé pendant que ses chaussures s'enfonçaient dans la boue avec un bruit de succion. Il délesta les épaules d'Adria du poids de Kate en la chargeant sur son épaule, et aida tant bien que mal la jeune femme à se remettre debout. Hors d'haleine et en nage, Adria dut se retenir à son brazs pour rester debout et le suivre sur la rive.

« Elle respire » haleta-t-elle, juste avant de s'effondrer sur le sol boueux, ses vêtements trempés lui collant à la peau. « Ambulance ? »

« Elle doit arriver. Kate ? Kate tu m'entends ? » appela Castle.

Il lui tapota gentiment la joue, espérant la faire réagir. Elle était glacée, et ses yeux étaient mi-clos. A l'appel de son nom cependant, elle dodelina légèrement de la tête.

« Kate, ça va aller, je te le promets. L'ambulance va arriver, tu vas aller à l'hôpital, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi ».

« Il faut qu'on y aille » le contredit aussitôt Adria en se redressant tant bien que mal, les jambes encore flageolantes. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous trouver ici ».

« Je m'en fiche ».

« Ok, je vous fais un résumé. Aux dernières nouvelles, vous êtes une personne disparue, et je suis votre ravisseur. Si on nous trouve, je finis en taule. Si on vous trouve, je finis en taule aussi, parce que vous lâcherez le morceau à un moment ou un autre ».

« Je ne la laisserais pas ! » protesta vivement Castle.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un gargouillis de douleur lorsque le poing d'Adria le cueillit en pleine tempe et qu'il s'effondra sur la berge boueuse, à demi-consciente.

« Et je suis pas désolée pour ça » grommela-t-elle en remettant ses chaussures et sa veste et en attrapant les poignets de Castle pour le traîner derrière elle.

[***]

Les doigts d'Alexis se resserrèrent sur le gobelet en plastique rempli d'un liquide chaud, mais au goût proprement infect, sorti du distributeur. Elle était assise en face d'Esposito à l'une des tables de la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Lanie avait insisté pour l'accompagner, mais elle n'avait pas voulu laisser sa grand-mère toute seule, au cas où elle se réveillerait.

« Donc, reprenons.. Rien ne t'a semblé anormal ce matin-là ? Des objets qui auraient bougés ou disparus ? »

« Non, non rien » marmonna Alexis.

C'était déjà la cinquième fois qu'il lui posait la question, mais elle était incapable de se souvenir de quoique ce soit d'anormal. En plus... elle avait tellement mal dormi cette nuit-là... Son père aurait pu faire venir un éléphant en plein milieu du salon qu'elle ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué.

« Est-ce que la nourriture t'a paru étrange ? Un goût inhabituel peut-être ? »

« Non, il n'y avait rien d'anormal ! Kate m'a déjà posée toutes ces questions, demande-lui! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois... »

L'adolescente s'interrompit lorsqu'elle comprit. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait... il y avait plusieurs détails très étranges...

« Où est-elle ? Où est Beckett ? »

« Sur le terrain » répondit Esposito du tac au tac. « Alexis, je sais que c'est dur, mais j'ai besoin que tu restes concentrée ».

« Non, non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je le sais, je le sens ! Elle... Elle ne m'a même pas appelé ! Elle aurait dû le faire, elle ne resterait pas sans me donner de nouvelles dans un moment aussi grave ! »

« Alexis... »

« Où est-elle ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux, mais l'adolescente s'en fichait royalement. Elle voulait des réponses, pas qu'on la traite comme une enfant de cinq ans. Elle fixa son regard bleu clair dans les yeux sombre du policier, attendant une réponse. La sonnerie du téléphone d'Esposito brisa le silence qui s'étirait entre eux, mais il décrocha sans même détourner le regard des yeux de l'adolescente.

« Espo ? Quoi ? Elle... Quoi ? Où ça ? »

Il plaça sa main sur le combiné juste une seconde, et ordonna :

« Tu restes là ».

L'adolescente ouvrit la bouche pour s'offusquer, mais Esposito avait déjà fait signe à un policier en uniforme pour qu'il reste avec elle pendant qu'il s'éloignait vivement. Mais elle ne se laissa pas décourager. Elle bouscula le policier, et profita de son bref moment de surprise pour s'enfuir à toute jambe. Elle arriva en vue de l'ascenseur au moment où Esposito y pénétrait, et elle le vit appuyer sur un des boutons inférieurs. Les urgences probablement. Son père ? Dans quel était était-il ? Ou bien Kate ?

Elle ne se posa pas la question plus longtemps, et elle poussa la porte des escaliers, dévalant les trois étages qui les séparaient de sa destination au pas de course. Elle atteignit les urgences avant l'ascenseur, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis elle aperçut Ryan, tout au bout du couloir, marchant rapidement au côté d'un brancard. Elle courut dans sa direction. Le policier était au téléphone, probablement avec son collègue. Et puis elle reconnut la femme allongée sur le brancard.

« Kate ? Kate tu m'entends ? Oh mon dieu, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Mademoiselle, écartez-vous s'il-vous-plait » réclama une infirmière ».

« Alexis, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ! » voulut savoir Kevin.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ! Où est mon père ! »

[***]

Castle se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut les lieux, mais sans avoir aucune idée de la façon dont il avait atterrit à l'arrière de la voiture de Beckett. Il se redressa sur les coudes, jetant un coup d'œil par les fenêtres, surpris de se retrouver dans un hangar. Mais son cerveau engourdi fut encore plus surpris de voir une femme en sous-vêtements en train de déambuler dans le hangar tout en appliquant des compresses à divers endroits de son corps couverts de bleu. Ah oui, il se souvenait maintenant. Il était dans la merde.

Les gestes mal assurés, la bouche pâteuse, il entreprit de sortir de la voiture, ce qui se révéla être un véritable exploit, et lorsqu'il parvint enfin à ouvrir la portière, le poids de son corps l'entraina vers l'avant, et il s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol.

« La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée » ironisa Adria en passant un débardeur et un pantalon.

« Z'avez... sacrée droite... » marmonna Castle.

Il eut besoin d'une bonne minute pour se redresser, et il resta appuyé contre la voiture, regardant Adria renfiler ses bottes.

« Qu'estc-e qui s'est passé ? »

« J'expérimente une nouvelle technique. Vous obéissez pas, je cogne. Kate va bien, elle est à l'hôpital, j'ai attendu jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'ambulance ».

« Merci et euh... désolé de vous causer du souci » marmonna Castle.

Il grimaça en effleurant à peine la surface tuméfiée de son visage, et il traîna les pieds jusqu'à Adria.

« Alors... vous m'emmenez voir le grand chef maintenant ? Me mettre en sécurité, comme ça, vous pourrez disparaître avec votre fille ? »

« Je n'ai pas de fille » répliqua Adria.

« Alors qui est le « elle » que BB garde en otage pour vous faire du chantage ? »

Adria se figea sur place, pendant qu'elle glissait un couteau à la lame impressionnante dans sa botte. Il aurait peut-être dû attendre avant de dire ça, au vu du regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lança lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui d'un bloc. Elle fouilla aussitôt dans sa poche, et examina les derniers messages échangés.

« Je vais vous tuer. Et ensuite, je vais le tuer lui parce que je commence à en avoir sérieusement plein le cul de cette putain de merde ! »

« Adria, je suis désolé qu'il fasse du mal à vos proches pour me protéger alors... alors que je ne sais même pas qui c'est... »

« Oh, vous ne savez pas ? Mais il serait temps de mettre vos méninges en marche ! Ça fait des années qu'il remue ciel et terre pour vous garder en vie, depuis que vous avez décidé de fourrer votre nez dans la mort de Joanna Beckett ! Il fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour ça, peu importe le nombre de gens qu'il doit tuer ou blesser ou... Vous percutez là, ou toujours pas ! » s'époumona Adria, alors que sa voix se répercutait sur les parois du hangar vide.

« Je suis désolé, je... » s'excusa de nouveau Castle.

Et puis il comprit. Il comprit, parce qu'Adria avait une fille, et qu'elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la protéger. Il comprit parce qu'il aurait fait exactement la même chose pour Alexis.

« C'est... mon père ? BB est mon père ? » lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.


	7. Chapter 7

Le silence s'étira sous le toit de l'immense hangar. Le cœur de Rick battait à toute rompre, alors qu'il était suspendu aux lèvres d'Adria, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Et si c'était vraiment son père ? Et si ce n'était pas du tout son père ?

« Ok, s'il vous demande, je n'ai jamais dit ça » se défendit Adria.

« C'est mon père ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour connaître sa réponse. Son père. C'était son père. L'information lui semblait encore trop irréaliste.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas possible ».

« Et pourquoi ça ? » soupira Adria.

« Vous ne pouvez pas en être sûre. Pas à 100%. Ce... BB... il ne peut absolument pas être mon père. Je ne sais rien de lui, même ma mère ne sait rien de lui ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que vous devriez lui demander pourquoi elle vous a appelé Richard Alexander » répliqua Adria un peu plus rudement qu'elle n'aurait dû.

« Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas être possible, je... »

Il ne savait même plus comment finir sa phrase. Il essayait de se faire à l'idée. Il essayait vraiment. Mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si c'était vrai, son propre père était impliqué dans la mort de la mère de Kate. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça. Et quand elle l'apprendrait... Il préférait ne même pas penser à ce qui se passerait à ce moment-là.

« A quel point il est impliqué ? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il a ordonné ou non la mort de Joanna Beckett » clarifia aussitôt Adria pendant qu'elle rechargeait son arme. « Vous n'aurez qu'à lui poser la question quand vous le verrez ».

« Je... je n'ai pas envie de le rencontrer ! » se défendit Castle. « Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais envie ! »

« Peut-être parce que... c'est votre père ? » répondit la jeune femme, comme si elle énonçait une évidence.

« Ce n'est pas mon père ! Il n'a pas été là pour me voir grandir, je ne le connais pas, et... Il vous a fait torturer, il tient votre fille en otage ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma fille. Et vous n'avez pas tellement le choix. Je me fiche de vos histoires de famille, je veux juste en finir avec cette merde ».

« Je n'irai pas. Je vais partir et rejoindre Kate. Je me fiche de la protection d'un assassin. Et arrêtez de nier, je sais que c'est votre fille ».

« Cessez de vous comporter comme un sale gosse et prenez vos responsabilités ! Et pour la énième fois, ce n'est pas ma fille ! Maintenant bougez vous, ou vous allez bientôt avoir la mort d'une gamine sur la conscience ! ».

Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Son père était loin d'être le héros qu'il avait fantasmé. Il releva la tête vers Adria, qui prenait soin de lui tourner le dos. Il remarqua furtivement que ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'elle branchait son téléphone à une prise fichée dans le mur pour le recharger ou qu'elle préparait des chargeurs de balle.

« Si ce n'est pas votre fille... » demanda-t-il lentement.

« C'est ma nièce, d'accord ? Vous êtes content maintenant, on peut y aller ? ».

« Je ne... savais pas que la vie d'espionne laissait le temps d'avoir une vie amoureuse. Arianna est tombée amoureuse d'une cible, ou... »

Le petit ricanement moqueur qu'Adria retint au dernier moment interrompit Castle dans son processus d'élaboration d'hypothèses.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous êtes très fleur bleue. Mais la réalité n'est pas aussi glamour ».

« Qu'est-ce que... »

« Je dois _vraiment_ vous faire un dessin pour vous expliquer ce qui se passe quand on se fait enlever par des terroristes très en colère quand on est une femme ? » coupa froidement Adria.

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle fit tomber la balle qu'elle tenait entre les mains. L'objet rebondit sur la table puis sur le sol en ciment avec un bruit métallique, puis roula jusqu'aux pieds de Castle. Adria émit un grognement de colère, jeta rageusement le chargeur qu'elle s'échinait à remplir sur la table, commençant rageusement à faire les cents pas pendant que Rick se penchait pour ramasser la balle perdue.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

Sa question figea Adria juste avant qu'elle n'effectue un demi-tour pour lui faire face. Elle se retourna lentement, s'appuyant contre une armoire métallique. Ses jambes se plièrent et elle finit par s'accroupir sur le sol, le dos toujours collé à la porte métallique de l'armoire.

« Quatre ans » lâcha-t-elle après une hésitation. « Je... Je ne lui ai pas dit que... que sa mère était morte. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était partie en voyage, et qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de lui téléphoner aussi souvent qu'elle le voudrait. De temps en temps, je l'appelle pour lui faire croire que je suis... Arianna. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait vraiment gobé l'histoire. Elle est beaucoup trop intelligente pour son âge si vous voulez mon avis. Je veux dire... elle a quatre ans ! Elle pourrait pas être... naïve et... stupide, comme tous les gosses de son âge ! ».

« Oui, je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Ma fille aussi était beaucoup trop intelligente pour son âge. D'ailleurs... elle est toujours beaucoup trop intelligente pour son âge » répondit Castle en avançant doucement vers Adria pour ne pas la brusquer. « Quand elle était petite, je me déguisais en père noël et... je faisais toujours un peu de bruit pour qu'elle m'entende et qu'elle se précipite. Mais à partir de ses cinq ans... j'ai l'impression qu'elle le faisait juste pour me faire plaisir ».

« On en est vraiment réduit à échanger des anecdotes sur nos gosses ? » grommela Adria.

« On dirait bien » répondit Castle en s'asseyant tant bien que mal à côté de la jeune femme. « Comment elle s'appelle la votre ? »

« … Alexis ».

« Oh. C'est amusant ça » commenta Castle d'un air presque guilleret.

« Hilarant » répliqua Adria d'un ton neutre, fixant un point sur le sol.

Le silence s'épaissit, seulement troublé par le « plic-ploc » régulier d'un lavabo qui gouttait dans un coin du hangar. Au bout de trente secondes, Castle ouvrit cependant la bouche pour demander :

« Vous pensez que ça vient du prénom ? »

« Oui, ça doit être ça. C'est la seule chose qui explique qu'elle soit toute les deux _aussi_ intelligente » approuva très sérieusement Adria.

« Et donc euh... qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'on fait... maintenant ? »

« Je sais pas » avoua la jeune femme. « Je... J'en ai assez. De me battre ».

« Vous croyez qu'il... va lui faire du mal ? Mon... père ? A... votre Alexis... ».

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de la réponse. Si elle avait un doute, même infime, il la suivrait. Il ne voulait pas vivre avec ça sur la conscience. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus risquer de perdre ses proches.

« Vous... pensez que... Kate ira bien si... je vous suis ? Et... Et ma famille ? »

« Il ne fera rien à Martha et à... votre Alexis. Mais pour Kate... »

« Il va la tuer ? »

« C'est elle qui vous met en danger. Parce qu'elle veut connaître la vérité sur sa mère. Mais... il n'a pas compris que si elle vient à mourir, vous continuerez à chercher pour elle ».

« Il a toujours voulu la tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est le dernier recours. Elle a encore une chance d'abandonner, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne le fera pas. Je suppose qu'il va faire passer ça pour un accident... A sa place... j'en profiterais qu'elle soit à l'hôpital et faire croire qu'elle n'a pas survécu à ses blessures ».

« Vous pouvez empêcher ça ? »

« Il a ma nièce en otage ».

« Vous pouvez, oui ou non ? »

« Dans l'absolu... oui. Je pourrais la sortir de l'hôpital, l'amener ici, et lui déballer le grand plan dans ses moindres détails avec... des preuves. Mais... il a ma nièce ».

« Mais vous, vous m'avez moi » lui fit très justement remarquer Castle.

Les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle tourna à demi la tête vers lui, semblant considérer la question. C'était la meilleure solution se répéta Rick, un air sérieux sur le visage. Celle qui permettrait de sauver tout le monde, et de découvrir la vérité sur la mort de Joanna Beckett.

« C'est le plan le plus intelligent et le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu ».

« Mais ça pourrait marcher. Vous vous servez de moi pour sauver Kate et tout lui révéler. Si jamais il tue Alexis, je veux dire... la votre... vous pourrez vous venger en me tuant et en révélant toute la vérité. Mais s'il ne le fait pas... vous êtes quand même gagnante. On va chercher Kate, vous lui révélez tout, et je vous suis au bout du monde pour voir... mon père ».

« Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour qu'elle soit enfin en paix avec elle-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N'importe quoi ».

Adria reporta son regard droit devant elle, semblant réfléchir à la question.

« Ça va être dur de le convaincre » lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« Vous pouvez être terrifiante quand vous le voulez ».

[***]

L'homme jeta un bref regard par-dessus son journal pour surveiller la fillette qui jouait sur le tapis, un peu plus loin. Puis il s'intéressa de nouveau à l'article qu'il lisait une minute auparavant. Carrie Nollan, jeune femme retrouvée morte à son appartement, le crâne défoncée. L'homme se redressa dans son fauteuil, et il plia son journal sur ses genoux. Il tendit le bras et attrapa un gros carnet relié en cuir noir posé sur un guéridon, juste à côté de lui. Il ouvrit le carnet, le feuilleta rapidement, jusqu'à tomber sur la page qui l'intéressait. Il attrapa le stylo coincé dans la poche de sa chemise et d'un trait net et précis, il barra le nom de Carrie Nollan. La page était déjà couverte de noms, pour la grande majorité rayé d'un trait. Les noms de toutes les roues de secours des jumelles Stewart. Celle d'Arianna avaient déjà toutes trouvés la mort. Mais celles d'Adria étaient encore en vie. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser vivre. Il avait toléré ce petit système pendant longtemps, mais maintenant, les implications étaient trop grandes. Si jamais ces informations venaient à éclater au grand jour, le conseil se vengerait. A lui seul, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de les arrêter tous. Et alors, Richard Castle mourrait. C'était sa punition.

Il referma le carnet et le reposa à sa place, puis il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le bar pour remplir son verre d'un whisky pur malte. Il eut à peine le temps d'ajouter des glaçons qu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Son verre à la main, sans se presser, il récupéra son téléphone et décrocha.

« Tu as cinq secondes pour me dire où tu es, et tu as une heure pour m'amener Richard » lâcha-t-il en guise de préambule.

« Je ne viendrais pas avant d'avoir rencontré Kate Beckett ».

Il retint un rire jaune.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as très bien entendu ».

« Je vois que tu as besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire. Tu sais très bien qu'Alexis est avec moi. »

« Et toi, tu sais très bien que ton fils est avec moi » répliqua Adria, à l'autre bout du fil. « Envisage seulement de blesser Alexis, et je te jure que son cadavre finira au sommet de l'empire state building ».

Les coins de la bouche de l'homme s'affaissèrent. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité. Il avait espéré qu'Adria aurait suffisamment peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire à sa nièce.

« Tu n'auras pas le cran de lui faire du mal ? »

« Ne me tente pas. Tu sais qu'il ne faut pas m'énerver » répliqua froidement son interlocutrice.

La communication se coupa brusquement. Pendant quelques secondes, l'homme considéra son téléphone. Son plan tombait à l'eau. Si Kate Beckett venait à apprendre la vérité, il ne pourrait plus protéger son fils. Il baissa les yeux en sentant une petite main tirer sur son pantalon.

« Est-ce que c'était ma maman ? » voulut savoir la petite fille brune aux yeux noisettes.

« Non. C'était ta tante. Elle est très occupée avec son travail, mais elle t'embrasse. Retourne jouer ».

« D'accord » accepta docilement la fillette.

Il regarda pensivement les deux tresses de la fillette se balancer dans son dos pendant qu'elle retournait s'amuser puis, il considéra son téléphone un moment. Au bout d'une longue minute, il sembla avoir pris une décision, puisqu'il composa un numéro. Au bout de quelques tonalités, on décrocha.

« C'est moi. Je crois... qu'il est temps de se débarrasser d'elle ».

Il fit quelques pas pour rejoindre le bar où il avait laissé son verre pendant que son interlocuteur lui donnait sa réponse.

« Les données ont changé » se contenta-t-il d'expliquer.

Nouvelle réponse. Il en profita pour porter son verre à ses lèvres et en avaler une gorgée.

« Oui, j'en suis certain. Kate Beckett doit mourir ».

[***]

Presque timidement, Alexis frappa à la porte ouverte de la chambre de Kate. L'infirmière, debout à côté du lit de la détective, se retourna à demi pendant qu'elle terminait de brancher une perfusion, et lui sourit.

« Je peux...entrer ? »

« Oui, elle est autorisée à recevoir de la visite ».

Se tordant nerveusement les mains, Alexis s'avança vers le lit de Kate. Elle tendit la main, sembla hésiter, prit une profonde inspiration, puis se décida à la poser sur celle de la jeune femme.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

L'adolescente avait la voix rauque d'avoir tant pleuré. Mais ces dernières heures avaient été pour le moins éprouvante. Cependant, l'infirmière alla gentiment lui remplir un verre d'eau. Elle la remercia d'un signe de tête et en avala une gorgée.

« Son état est stabilisé. Les médecins lui ont donné des médicaments, elle ne va pas se réveiller tout de suite. Elle était dans un état proche de l'hypothermie lorsqu'elle a été trouvé. Elle a eu beaucoup de chances ».

« Quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? »

« D'ici quelques heures je pense ».

Alexis considéra le visage de Kate, profondément endormie, puis, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses yeux remontèrent le long du fil de perfusion, jusqu'à la pochette contenant un liquide transparent.

« Elle va aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? Une fois... qu'elle sera réveillée je veux dire ».

« Parfaitement bien » lui assura l'infirmière avec un grand sourire.

Pour la première fois, l'adolescente prit le temps de détailler vraiment l'infirmière en blouse rose. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux auburn en chignon. Et elle portait de grosses lunettes à la monture noire. Pourtant, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Nous... on ne s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas ».

« Votre visage... il me dit quelque chose... »

« Oh, si, je me rappelle. C'était il y a trois jours. Je vous ai interpellé dans la rue, et je vous ai dit que vous aviez fait tomber vos clés sur le sol. En vérité, je vous les avais volé quelques heures auparavant pour en faire un double ce qui m'a permis d'entrer chez vous et de droguer la nourriture pour vous faire vous évanouir ».

« … Quoi ? » lâcha Alexis d'une voix blanche.

Le verre d'eau que tenait l'adolescente alla soudain s'écraser sur le sol. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, et elle essaya, dans un dernier moment de lucidité, elle essaya d'atteindre le bouton d'appel, au-dessus du lit, mais elle s'effondra sur le sol avant. Adria eut cependant le réflexe de la retenir avant que ses genoux ne heurtent le sol.

« Et... oups, j'ai recommencé » commenta platement la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma fille ! » gronda soudain la voix de Rick à son oreille.

« Rien ».

« _Elle est inconsciente ! _».

« Et si vous regardez l'écran sur votre gauche, vous constaterez qu'elle est toujours en vie » chuchota Adria.

Assis dans une camionnette bardée d'écrans, Castle jeta un regard sur la gauche, et il vit sur le moniteur que sa fille était effectivement en pleine forme. Si on omettait qu'Adria venait de la droguer.

« Vous auriez pu prévenir ! » grommela-t-il ans le micro posé devant lui.

« Z'auriez pas été d'accord » répondit Adria.

Castle reporta son attention sur les écrans, notamment celui relié aux lunettes caméra d'Adria. Elle venait d'installer Alexis sur une chaise. Puis elle retourna près de Kate après avoir avancé un fauteuil roulant.

« Comment vous allez sortir de la chambre ? » murmura Castle en examinant rapidement les images de toutes les caméras de l'hôpital. « Il y a des policiers à chaque sortie du couloir et en face de la chambre, je ne peux pas vous trouver de chemin d'évacuation sûr pour vous extraire ».

« … Est-ce que c'est moi ou... vous adorez faire ça ? » voulut savoir Adria après un ultime effort pour asseoir Kate dans le fauteuil.

« C'est trop génial ! » se réjouit Castle, se retenant de justesse de trépigner comme un gosse qui découvre ses cadeaux le jour de noël.

« Castle, concentration » ordonna la jeune femme.

« Oui chef. J'attends vos ordres, chef. Mais comment vous... »

Il reporta son attention sur l'écran transmettant les images de la paire de lunettes, juste avant qu'Adria n'enclenche l'alarme incendie. Une sonnerie stridente se répandit aussitôt dans tout l'hôpital, et les policiers en uniforme se dispersèrent aussitôt, s'empressant d'aider les infirmières à évacuer les chambres.

« Comme ça » murmura Adria pendant qu'elle se faufilait entre les patients et les infirmières dans une indifférence quasi général.

« Attendez, vous êtes sûre qu'elle est assez solide pour une évasion de ce genre ? » s'inquiéta soudainement Castle.

« Vous pensez qu'elle est assez solide pour résister à une tentative d'assassinat ? Ça donne quoi les caméras ? »

« Rien à signaler sur la gauche. Attendez... »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr... » marmonna Castle pour lui-même pendant qu'il tripotait tous les boutons pour essayer de zoomer sur l'image.

Il plissa des yeux tout en rapprochant son nez de l'écran. Mais il n'y avait pratiquement aucun doute à avoir. Cette forme sous la blouse de ces médecins... c'était des 9 millimètres.

« Vous avez de la compagnie. Ils entrent dans l'ascenseur. Ils vont vers votre étage ».

« Sans vouloir vous mettre la pression, vous avez trente secondes pour me trouver un autre moyen de sortir » gronda Adria en obliquant sur la droite, poussant toujours le fauteuil roulant d'une Kate inconsciente.

Elle poussa un juron jusque là inconnu aux oreilles de Castle pendant qu'elle accélérait imperceptiblement l'allure pour rejoindre la cage d'escalier.

« Castle, il me faut des infos, dites-moi ce qui se passe autour de moi ».

Adria s'arrêta au bout de plusieurs pas, n'entendant plus aucune réponse. C'était très souvent mauvais signe lorsque son équipier ne donnait plus de réponses en mission.

« Castle ? » souffla-t-elle.

Discrètement, elle souleva sa blouse et dégagea son arme de l'élastique de son pantalon, continuant à avancer vers les escaliers. Elle allait atteindre la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand. Par réflexe, elle brandit aussitôt son arme, et Castle se protégea aussitôt la tête de ses bras.

« C'est moi c'est moi me tirez pas dessus ! »

« Espèce d'idiot ! »

« Vous avez dit qu'il vous fallait un moyen de sortir, alors je viens vous aider ! »

« Et comment va-t-on rejoindre la sortie maintenant que vous n'êtes plus à votre poste pour surveiller les mouvements des gens qui essaient de nous tuer ? »

« Euh... »

« Vous n'avez pas pensé jusque là ? »

L'air coupable, Castle secoua négativement la tête, sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

« Plus ça va, et plus je me demande comment vous avez fait pour survivre aussi longtemps ».

Elle eut à peine le temps de pousser le fauteuil de Kate sur le palier des escaliers qu'une balle lui frôla le haut du crâne et vint creuser un impact dans le mur. Sans réfléchir, elle tira plusieurs fois à l'aveuglette, poussant Castle à avancer. Rick avança le fauteuil jusqu'au bord des marches, puis il souleva Kate dans ses bras, descendant comme il pouvait les escaliers en essayant de conserver son équilibre. Mais au détour d'un palier, il se recula brusquement en apercevant les canons des armes d'autres hommes qui les attendaient en bas des marches. Adria tira plusieurs fois, les obligeant à battre en retraite, et elle poussa Castle vers la porte conduisant au rez-de-chaussée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! »

« On commence par ne pas paniquer » répondit fermement Adria en tirant Rick par le bras jusqu'à la double porte menant au parking des urgences.

La porte coulissa devant eux, et Adria traversa le parking le plus naturellement possible, au milieu des infirmières et des médecins poussant des patients sur des fauteuils roulants ou des lits, alors que l'alarme incendie résonnait toujours.

« Il nous faut un véhicule. Pas le temps de regagner la camionnette ».

« J'ai bien une idée mais... j'sais pas si ça va vous plaire... »


	8. Chapter 8

Rick Castle avait eu raison sur un point. Effectivement, ce moyen de transport était loin de plaire à Adria. Mais c'était un peu la seule option qu'ils avaient. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tapoter le volant dans un mélange de colère et de nervosité. Une ambulance. Elle en avait été réduite à voler une ambulance.

« Elle va bien ? » s'inquiéta Castle en regardant nerveusement par-dessus son siège pour surveiller la silhouette de Kate, allongée sur un brancard.

« Pour la troisième fois, oui, elle va bien. J'ai même pris la peine de brancher tous les fils du moniteur cardiaque. Elle respire, son cœur bat, pour ce que j'en sais, elle est simplement en train de dormir à cause des médic... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et elle détourna la tête, semblant trouver soudain capitald e régler convenablement son rétroviseur extérieur.

« Vous l'avez drogué ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez ».

« Vous savez, c'est très mauvais ! Vous devez vraiment arrêter de droguer les gens pour un oui ou pour un non ! »

« Si je vous avais pas drogué, vous ne seriez jamais venu avec moi ».

« Là n'est pas l'important » objecta Castle. « L'important, c'est que la drogue, c'est mal. Dites non à la drogue ! »

« Vous devriez tourner un spot » commenta Adria.

La circulation semblait de plus en plus engorgée. Les klaxons résonnaient de tous côté, et malgré le feu vert, la file de voiture devant eux n'avaient quasiment pas bougé.

« Vous savez, si vous mettiez la sirène et les gyrophares... on pourrait griller les feux rouges et... »

« Vous avez terriblement envie que je branche la sirène et les gyrophares, n'est-ce pas ? » coupa Adria en retenant un soupir de consternation.

Elle tourna à demi la tête vers lui, et put le voir hocher la tête de haut en bas, un air vaguement coupable sur le visage.

« Comment vous faites ? »

« Quoi ? » s'interrogea Castle en redevenant quasi instantanément sérieux.

« Pour être aussi...aussi... ».

« Imperméable au danger ?

« Il y a de ça. Et étonnamment, une bonne dose d'innocence enfantine. Le pire étant que vous avez vraiment une mauvaise influence sur moi ».

« Je suppose que ça vient du fait que je n'ai pas été torturé quand j'avais vingt ans. Et au début, Kate pensait comme vous, et elle disait que j'étais très agaçant ».

« Il s'est passé quoi ensuite ? »

« Elle est tombée amoureuse » répondit Castle.

« Faites que je meure avant que ça ne m'arrive » marmonna Adria. « Et en réalité, j'en avais dix-sept. C'était en Pologne. J'ai rencontré Vladimir au détour de la rue Krolewska à Varsovie ».

« Et... vous me racontez ça parce que ? »

« Ça pourrait vous être utile ».

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis Castle sembla songer à quelque chose.

« Alors euh... pas de sirène ? »

« J'essaie d'évaluer ce qui est le plus avantageux. Ils vont bien finir par s'apercevoir qu'une ambulance a été volée, une fois que la panique sera terminée. Et... on ne peut pas dire que ce genre de véhicule soit particulièrement discret ».

« En même temps... mettre la sirène pourrait faire gagner du temps. Nous filerions dans les rues de Manhattan, tel le vent s'engouffrant dans le... »

« Si je mets la sirène, vous arrêtez les métaphores littéraires ? »

« ... Oui ».

Le regard acajou d'Adria se posa sur le bouton déclenchant la sirène et le gyrophare, et elle tordit un peu ses lèvres, plongée en pleine réflexion.

« Vous avez _vraiment_ une mauvaise influence sur moi » grommela-t-elle en pressant le bouton.

[***]

« Ok, reprenons depuis le début » marmonna Kevin, assis à une des tables de la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

Il ramassa la salière, la poivrière et la touillette de son gobelet de café, et il les disposa sur la table.

« Aujourd'hui, vers huit heures, Castle, Alexis et Martha ont été droguées par une mystérieuse personne ».

« Miss serviette en papier » compléta Esposito.

Il posa en équilibre sur la table l'espèce de poupée qu'il avait fabriqué avec une serviette roulée en boule, sa propre touillette à café, et une autre serviette pour faire une robe.

« Qui serait la sœur jumelle d'Arianna Jones ».

« Donc après avoir les avoir drogué, elle a enlevé Castle » poursuivit Esposito en déplaçant Miss serviette et salière à l'opposé de la table.

« Attends, je croyais que Castle, c'était la touillette » l'interrompit Kevin.

« Mais non, puisqu'on a décidé que la salière ressemblait plus à Rick que la touillette ».

« Oui, mais il apporte toujours un café à Beckett le matin, et il en prend aussi un pour lui. Il pense jamais à nous d'ailleurs ».

« Vieux, objectivement, tu es loin d'être aussi sexy que Beckett. Et il n'y a jamais de touillette dans les cafés qu'il lui apporte. Castle est définitivement une salière ».

« Euh oui, bon... ensuite... Kate est arrivée, et a découvert Martha et Alexis allongées sur le sol » poursuivit Ryan en avançant un gobelet en plastique cabossé pour symboliser Beckett.

« Et quelques heures plus tard, on a retrouvé Kate, sauvée in extremis de la noyade, au bord de l'Hudson ».

Le Kate-gobelet se retrouva juste à côté d'une flaque de café renversée qui symbolisait très naturellement l'Hudson.

« La question est... »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ce laps de temps ? »

« Vieux ? »

« Oui, je sais. Il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de finir les phrases de l'autre ».

« Pourquoi... miss serviette a-t-elle enlevé Castle ? » marmonna Kevin au bout d'un moment de silence.

« Sa sœur est morte, peut-être qu'elle se dit que c'est sa faute ».

« Je sais pas vieux... Après tout... c'est elle qui lui a donné son gilet pare-balles. Et puis... il y a ce message qu'elle a laissé à Beckett... »

Ryan eut besoin de quelques secondes pour sortir la photo du réfrigérateur de Castle, portant le message écrit au rouge à lèvres.

« Regarde, elle a écrit « On reste en contact ». Mais elle n'a pas essayé de joindre Kate sur son téléphone. Ni d'aucune manière ».

« Attends... »

« Quoi ? »

« Et si... Miss serviette avait laissé un indice à Beckett ? Quelque chose qu'elle seule aurait pu comprendre ? Si c'était une espèce de code, les uniformes auraient très bien pu passer à côté et... quoi ? » s'interrompit Esposito en voyant le visage de son coéquipier s'illuminer d'un éclair de compréhension.

« Beckett a fouillé le bureau de Castle. Elle est la seule à y avoir mis les pieds ».

« Il faut qu'on aille voir, tu... »

L'alarme incendie empêcha Esposito de terminer sa phrase. Il échangea un bref regard avec son collègue, et tous les deux eurent la même réaction de sortir leur arme de leur étui et de s'engouffrer hors de la cafétéria.

« Je m'occupe de Beckett ».

« Je vais voir Alexis et Martha » lâcha Ryan au même moment, pendant qu'il se faufilait entre le personnel hospitalier, les patients et les familles dans la direction opposée.

« Ne paniquez pas, dirigez-vous calmement vers les sorties » dit-il clairement en montrant son badge. « Suivez les instructions du personnel hospitalier ».

Esposito se fraya comme il put un passage, puis il traversa les couloirs de l'hôpital d'un pas vif, tenant son arme des deux mains. A une intersection, il s'arrêta quelques secondes dans un couloir désert, alors que l'alarme incendie donnait l'impression d'être de plus en plus assourdissante à chaque minute. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil pour vérifier que la voie était libre, puis il poursuivit son chemin. Il eut besoin d'encore quelques minutes pour atteindre l'étage de la chambre de Kate, et, comme il s'y attendait, les policiers en uniforme qu'il avait placé devant la porte avaient disparu. Lorsqu'il leur mettrait la main dessus, il leur ferait passer un sale quart d'heure. Il aurait pu admettre que l'un des deux aide à l'évacuation, mais il avait été claire dans ses ordres. Beckett ne devait en aucun cas être laissée seule.

Il ralentit un peu l'allure, à mesure qu'il approchait de la porte de la chambre, légèrement entrouverte. Il marqua une pause, essayant prudemment de regarder à l'intérieur, mais il ne voyait qu'une infime partie de la pièce. Avec d'infimes précautions, il tendit la main et poussa un peu plus le battant, pénétrant lentement à l'intérieur, arme tendue. D'un seul coup d'œil, il remarqua le lit vide de Beckett et Alexis, installée sur une chaise, la tête penchée sur le côté. Il préféra vérifier rapidement que la pièce était déserte, vérifiant entre autre sous le lit et dans la salle de bain attenante, avant de s'approcher de l'adolescente, mais il fut vite rassuré en voyant qu'elle respirait. Gentiment, il essaya de la réveiller en lui tapotant la joue.

« Alexis ? Alexis, tu m'entends ? »

L'adolescente marmonna vaguement quelque chose, tourna la tête de l'autre côté, et sembla sombrer un peu plus profondément dans son sommeil artificiel. C'était décidé, il allait briser la carrière de ces uniformes. Qu'ils quittent leur poste était déjà intolérable. Mais qu'ils oublient tout bonnement d'évacuer la chambre avant de partir était pire. Esposito grommela entre ses dents. Il n'allait quand même pas gifler la fille de Castle pour la réveiller. C'était une gamine. Et de surcroît, la fille de Castle. Mais il n'allait pas non plus la laisser là... Il sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir, et il tendit aussitôt son arme vers la porte.

« Beckett, c'est ça ? Quelle chambre ? »

« La 323. C'est la porte là-bas. On se débarrasse d'elle et on s'en va ».

« Et merde » jura Esposito en hissant à moitié Alexis sur son épaule.

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la porte de la chambre. A peine une minute plus tard, trois hommes armés pénétraient dans la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas Kate Beckett » lâcha l'un des hommes, sourcils froncés, en considérant la jeune fille rousse allongée sur le lit, sous les couvertures.

Chacun d'eux resserra sa main droite sur le contenu de sa poche droite lorsqu'un bruit de chasse d'eau se fit entendre depuis la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, Esposito, portant une blouse blanche qu'il avait pris soin de boutonner, sorti, prenant soin de jouer les surpris en découvrant les trois hommes face à lui.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

« Ce n'est pas la chambre du détective Kate Beckett ? »

« C'était la chambre d'à côté, mais elle a signé son autorisation de sortie il y a une heure. Vous êtes ? »

« Psychologues. La hiérarchie du détective nous a demandé de procéder à une évaluation, afin de vérifier l'ampleur du traumatisme qu'elle a subi. Et vous, vous êtes ? »

« Son médecin » répondit Esposito en montrant Alexis d'un signe de tête.

Il braqua aussitôt son regard sombre sur l'un des trois hommes en le voyant retenir un ricanement.

« Quoi ? Parce que je suis portoricain, je n'ai pas le droit d'être plus qu'infirmier ? Il faut être blanc pour sauver des vies ? »

« Quoi ? Mais... mais non, pas du tout, je n'ai pas dit ça ! »

« J'ai obtenu mon diplôme, comme les autres ! Je n'ai pas triché pour aller à Harvard ! »

« Du calme, du calme » intervint celui des trois qui semblaient être le chef. « Si vous êtes médecin, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas encore évacuer ? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas branché ? »

Javier s'efforça de rester impassible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait répondre à cela. Il avait déjà à peine eu le temps de se préparer, ce n'était pas pour brancher à la va-vite des tas de fils et d'appareils.

« Elle est morte. Pas besoin de la brancher sur des appareils. Et ce n'est qu'un exercice de la direction. Elle ne risque absolument pas de mourir une deuxième fois ».

« Vous avez dit être son médecin ».

« Son médecin _légiste ». _

« Je croyais que vous sauviez des vies » se moqua l'un des hommes.

Esposito braqua aussitôt son regard sur lui.

« Mais c'est ce que je fais. Elle est morte des suites d'une transplantation. Grâce à mon travail, nous pourrons comprendre pourquoi cette greffe a posé problème, et ne pas reproduire cette même erreur, ce qui sauvera la vie d'un patient. Mais je suppose que vous êtes trop occupé à fouiller dans l'esprit des gens pour vous en apercevoir ».

Le chef du trio arrêta toutes les remarques d'un simple geste de la main, puis il indiqua la sortie à ses hommes d'un simple signe de tête. Il considéra Esposito pendant encore quelques minutes supplémentaires d'un œil méfiant, puis il suivit le même chemin que ses hommes. Le détective attendit quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de tirer son téléphone de sa poche.

« Yo » lâcha-t-il lorsque Ryan décrocha. « Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller chez Castle ».

[***]

L'ambulance s'immobilisa juste devant la porte du hangar. Adria ne coupa même pas le contact, mais elle descendit pour ouvrir les portes arrières du véhicule. Ils eurent cependant besoin de quelques minutes pour descendre sans trop de cahot la civière sur laquelle reposait Kate.

« Vous entrez, vous ne touchez à rien, c'est clair ? »

« Oui m'dame ».

« Vous vous contenter de taper 78616 pour ouvrir la porte, et c'est tout. Je vais me débarrasser de l'ambulance, et je reviens ».

« Je serais sage » promit Castle.

« Y a plutôt intérêt ».

Avec d'infinies précautions, il fit tourner le chariot et le poussa en direction du hangar pendant qu'Adria remontait dans l'ambulance. Le sol était parfois inégale, et Rick avait quelques difficultés à manier la civière. Il parvint cependant à atteindre la porte du hangar. Il gara comme il pu le brancard à côté de lui, puis ouvrit le capot protégeant le clavier numérique. Avant de rattraper de justesse le brancard qui commençait à rouler.

« Stop, tu ne vas nul part sans moi toi ».

Il tapota rapidement le code, puis manoeuvra avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine pour faire entrer le lourd chariot à sa suite. Il poursuivit sa route dans le noir, quand des claquements sonores retentirent.

« NE ME TIREZ PAS DESSUS PITIE JE ME RENDS ! »

Pendant qu'il hurlait, il avait levé les deux mains en l'air et fermé les yeux. Mais comme il ne voyait toujours rien arrivé après plusieurs angoissantes secondes d'attente, il rouvrit timidement un œil. Il avait eu peur de l'allumage des lumières. Heureusement que personne n'avait vu ça ! Il se détendit d'un coup, rejetant la tête en arrière, lorsque son regard tomba sur un petit point rouge clignotant, dans un coin du hangar.

« Et zut » grommela-t-il à la caméra.

Il envisagea pendant une seconde d'aller débrancher les caméras, mais se dit ensuite qu'il risquait tout aussi bien de faire exploser la moitié du hangar. Tant pis, il survivrait à une nouvelle humiliation... Il avança le brancard de Kate jusqu'au centre de la pièce, à côté d'une rangée de placard métallique et d'une série de caisse, et cette fois, il prit soin de bloquer les freins avant de lâcher le chariot. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme, et lui retira doucement le masque à oxygène qui lui couvrait le visage. Un peu maladroitement, il prit sa main entre les siennes et pressa doucement ses doigts, juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

« Oh euh... c'est... Rick. Au cas où... tu te demanderais qui te tiens la main. Et... je vais bien. Adria est très gentille tu sais. Dans le fond. Quand elle ne menace pas de m'arracher les yeux. Elle aurait pu être une bonne flic. Ou... une bonne tueuse en série. Plus... une tueuse en série, à la réflexion. Mais à part tout ce petit côté psychopathe... elle est... très sympathique ».

« La psychopathe vous remercie de ce compliment. Si c'en était un ».

« … De rien » marmonna Rick, pendant qu'il maudissait intérieurement sa bêtise.

« Téléphone » demanda Adria, main tendue.

Il s'empressa de le sortir de sa poche, et de lui remettre l'objet.

« Alors ? Quel est le plan ? »

« On attends que Beckett se réveille. Ça devrait prendre quelques heures ».

« Et... ? »

« Et... je suppose qu'elle et moi... nous allons discuter. Sans vous ».

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Savoir ce que je sais, c'est comme avoir un aller simple pour le cimetière ».

« Mais j'ai autant envie qu'elle de savoir la vérité ! »

« Peut-être... mais c'est à elle de décider si oui ou non elle veut partager ça avec vous ».

« Et en attendant... qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Vous... je sais pas... mais quand j'aurais brûlé mes fringues d'infirmière... je pensais jouer à angry birds ».

[***]

« Je ne sais pas pour toi... mais je ne vois absolument rien de particulier dans le bureau de Castle. Enfin à part tous les trucs... de Castle. C'est quoi ça ? »

« Sûrement un truc contemporain » répondit Esposito en haussant les épaules.

Ryan détourna le regard de la sculpture, et jeta un autre coup d'œil à la pièce. Quel genre d'indice Miss serviette avait-elle pu laissé à Beckett pour qu'elle la contacte ? Peut-être un téléphone jetable, mais dans ce cas, il était évident qu'ils n'allaient rien trouver. Kevin considéra pendant quelques secondes l'écran disposé dans un coin, puis il lâcha :

« Tu crois que Castle a toujours ce tableau sur la mort de la mère de Beckett ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bin... d'après ce qu'on en sait... Arianna et sa sœur sont liées d'une certaine façon à sa mort. Peut-être... qu'elle a modifié certains éléments pour donner des indices à Kate, et comme les uniformes ne connaissent pas l'affaire... »

C'était une hypothèse à tenter. Et de toute façon... c'était la seule qu'ils avaient... Javier, le plus proche de l'écran, l'alluma d'une pression. Il y eut quelques secondes de chargement, puis un message s'afficha.

« Bonjour Kate »

« Je crois que notre suspecte a décide de ne pas faire dans la subtilité » commenta Kevin.

Il perdit légèrement son sourire lorsqu'un second message, accompagné d'un plan, s'afficha.

« C'est juste à côté de l'Hudson » réalisa-t-il.

« On y va. Peut-être qu'il y a des indices ».

[***]

Du bout des doigts, Esposito effleura un impact de balle qui avait creusé une planche de bois.

« 9 mm » lâcha-t-il.

« Hey, regarde »

Kevin leva avec précaution l'arme qu'il tenait du bout des doigts, avec un mouchoir pour ne pas contaminer la preuve.

« Celle de Beckett ».

« Et il y a des traces de sang par-là ».

« Hey ».

Esposito se retourna vers son collègue, et suivit la direction qu'il lui indiqua d'un signe de tête. Des caméras. Il balaya les lieux du regard, et il repéra très vite ce qu'il cherchait. Un panneau de commande. Il s'en approcha, et l'ouvrit un peu plus, essayant de faire le tri dans les fils.

« Espo ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu... Tu entends ça ? » demanda Kevin avec un raclement de gorge.

Esposito cessa pendant une seconde de trifouiller au milieu des câbles, et il tendit l'oreille. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il entendait effectivement un bruit. Un bip régulier. Ryan grimpa sur une rangée de caisse, marchant en direction du bruit.

« Ça vient de cette caisse ».

Il le rejoignit, et en conjuguant leurs efforts, ils réussirent à soulever le lourd couvercle. Qu'ils refermèrent aussitôt.

« C'est ce que je crois ? »

« Un détonateur avec un compte-à-rebours ? Oui, il y a des chances que ce soit une bombe » lâcha Kevin.

« On court ? »

« On court » approuva-t-il.

Ils partirent en courant vers la sortie la plus proche.

Pendant ce temps, le compte-à-rebours de la bombe poursuivait sa course, imperturbable. Il venait de passer le cap des dix secondes. Puis celui des cinq. Le chiffre sembla s'immobiliser sur le un, puis une série de zéros s'afficha pendant un dixième de secondes, avant que le bâtiment n'explose.


	9. Chapter 9

_Annonce annonce : Comme vous le savez, nous sommes à J-7 de la reprise de Castle. Comme j'ai prévu l'épilogue pour lundi prochain, je vais faire un chapitre en plus dans le courant de la semaine. Vraisemblablement jeudi ou vendredi. En plus, ce chapitre est particulièrement long petits veinards. Sinon, j'ai fait un rêve avec Nathan Fillion. Et il était hot. _

[***]

« Joli tir ».

« Merci. J'ai des années d'entraînements ».

Castle visa soigneusement avec un bird rouge, puis pressa l'écran pour tirer. Encore une fois, son tir atteignit sa cible et causa même quelques dégâts collatéraux au passage.

« Un vrai angry boy » commenta Adria.

Elle tapota sur l'écran pour passer au niveau suivant, lorsque l'écran du jeu disparut subitement derrière un autre. Prestement, elle retira le téléphone du champ de vision de Castle. Mais il avait eu le temps de voir le message d'alerte.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « objectif détruit ? » au juste ? »

Adria pianota quelques secondes sur son téléphone, faisant glisser des écrans tout en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Le hangar a explosé. Celui où Beckett devait initialement me rencontrer, et non Maddox ».

« Vous... détruisez vos repaires? »

« Quand ils sont compromis, oui, sans aucune hésitation ».

Elle marmonna un juron entre ses dents.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta aussitôt Castle.

« Vos... deux potes policiers là... vous les aimez bien ou pas ? »

« Vous voulez dire... Ryan et Esposito ? »

« Ouai. Vous le prendriez mal s'ils étaient possiblement morts ? J'ai dit possiblement hein » précisa aussitôt Adria en voyant les yeux de Castle s'écarquiller et sa bouche s'agrandir sous le choc. « J'arrive pas à trouver un angle suffisamment bon pour voir s'ils s'en sont sortis ou pas avant que ça n'explose ».

« Ils ne sont pas morts. Pitié dites-moi qu'ils ne sont pas morts ».

[***]

Des débris de taille diverse traînaient sur le sol, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde. Des morceaux de bois continuaient de brûler, faisant presque fondre le goudron. Lentement, sans geste brusque, Ryan souleva légèrement son coude, qui protégeait jusque là sa tête. Il avait tout juste eut le temps de se jeter sur le sol avant l'explosion du hangar. Ils étaient vraiment sorti de justesse.

« Espo ? »

« Ça va » répondit son coéquipier en se relevant.

« Je pense qu'on devrait prendre le temps de se poser quelques minutes... » commença Kevin. « Gates nous avait donné vingt-quatre heures, nous avons dépassé ce délai depuis dix minutes, nous n'avons toujours pas la moindre piste sur Castle, après avoir disparu, Beckett s'est faite enlevée quasiment sous notre nez et... c'est ma femme qui m'avait offert ce costume ».

Javier balaya du regard la tenue de son collègue et dut admettre que oui, il était pas mal abîmé pour le coup. Mais il était temps de faire preuve d'un peu d'optimisme.

« On a survécu à une explosion de hangar ».

Kevin se retourna pour regarder le hangar qui terminait de brûler, considérant cette option.

« Toujours mieux que rien je suppose. J'appelle la scientifique voir si on peut encore sauver des choses... Et toi tu... te charges de Gates ».

[***]

« Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la couleur de ses yeux ? »

Un peu perdu, Alexis fixait sans le voir l'écran d'ordinateur où un technicien s'efforçait de tracer un portrait robot de la personne qui avait enlevé Beckett. Elle se souvenait que c'était une femme. Brune peut-être. Ou un peu rousse. Avec... des lunettes ? Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle n'en était plus certaine.

« Peut-être... vert » osa-t-elle dire.

« La forme de ses yeux peut-être ? » insista le technicien.

« … Non, désolée... je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Je... vraiment désolée ! »

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et sortit de la salle avant que le technicien n'ait eut le temps de songer à la rattraper. La porte de la petite salle claqua derrière elle, et elle traversa le commissariat de police. Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bureau de Beckett, elle y retrouva sa grand-mère, appuyé sur le meuble, le regard fixé sur la vitre du bureau de Gates.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » voulut savoir l'adolescente en voyant que le capitaine était occupée à passer un savon à deux policiers.

« Ce sont les idiots qui étaient chargés de veiller sur Kate et qui ont quitté leur poste. Apparemment, l'infirmière leur a dit qu'un détective les demandaient pour leur donner de nouveaux ordres ».

Seuls quelques sons indistincts sortaient du bureau de Gates. Mais elle devait probablement les menacer de les mettre à la circulation, ce genre de choses.

« On devrait s'en aller ».

« Certainement pas » répliqua sèchement Martha.

« S'il-te-plaît... » insista Alexis.

Martha se dirigea subitement vers le bureau de Gates lorsque la porte de celui-ci s'ouvrit pour que les deux policiers en uniforme sortent, une expression vaguement honteuse et coupable sur le visage. La porte n'eut même pas le temps de se refermer qu'elle se glissa à l'intérieur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ».

Gates, qui venait tout juste de se rasseoir, pour examiner un dossier, releva la tête.

« Je ne suis pas autorisée à discuter de l'avancée de l'enquête avec une civile ».

« Pas autorisée à discuter de... » s'étrangla Martha. « Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien comprise. Mon fils été enlevé hier matin, et vous n'avez pas la moindre piste pour le retrouver. Je me fiche de votre enquête, je veux récupérer mon fils, alors vous déposez tous vos fichus dossiers dans un coin de votre bureau, et vous vous mettez à sa recherche ! » exigea-t-elle.

« Madame Rodgers, soyez assurée que la police de New-York fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retrouver votre... »

« Tout ce qui est en son pouvoir ? Et ces policiers incompétents ? Vous avez des indices, une piste ? Est-ce qu'au moins vous savez s'il est toujours en vie ! »

Martha remarqua furtivement le regard que Gates porta à la porte de son bureau, et elle se retourna à son tour. Sa colère s'envola subitement lorsqu'elle vit Alexis à la porte, beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

« Oh chérie, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis sûre qu'il est en vie » lâcha Martha en s'avançant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Madame Rodgers, je vous assure que nous prenons cette affaire très à cœur. Je vous rappelle qu'outre votre fils, un officier de police a disparu. Nous ne négligeons absolument aucune piste et je peux vous assurer que tant que je serais à la tête de cette unité, tous nos moyens seront employés à résoudre cette affaire ».

Et pas seulement parce que le maire m'y oblige et parce que ça pourrait ruiner ma carrière poursuivit Gates pour elle-même. Le capitaine se leva et contourna son bureau, posant gentiment sa main sur l'épaule d'Alexis et lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

« Nous allons le retrouver. Je vous suggère d'aller vous reposer, vous serez sous protection policière jusqu'à la fin de cette affaire, une patrouille va vous conduire à l'hôtel ».

« L'hôtel ? » s'interrogea Martha. « Mais... »

« Votre appartement est toujours une scène de crime, nous n'avons toujours pas déterminée comment notre suspecte était entrée dans l'appartement ».

« Elle a pris mes clés pour en faire un double et les a remis à leur place avant que je ne m'en aperçoive » répondit mécaniquement Alexis.

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? » réagit à son tour Martha, un quart de seconde plus tard.

« C'est... je... l'infirmière. Je crois que c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Parce que... je l'avais déjà vu alors... elle me l'a dit et... et ensuite je... »

Gates resta un moment sans pouvoir rien dire, surprise de cette révélation. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, son cerveau de détective se remit en route. Il était impossible de prouver l'effraction. Ni même la présence d'un suspect sur les lieux. N'importe qui pouvait tracer un message au rouge à lèvres et accuser quelqu'un d'autre vu qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'ADN. Et l'analyse graphologique n'était pas toujours fiable.

« Merci de votre aide, ces nouveaux éléments vont nous aider. Maintenant, j'insiste pour que vous alliez vous reposer » poursuivit Gates sur un ton professionnel tout en poussant Alexis et Martha vers la sortie.

Sur le pas de la porte de son bureau, elle fit signe à un policier en uniforme qui se chargea d'éloigner un peu plus les deux femmes. Aussitôt Gates claqua la porte de son bureau derrière elle, et retourna s'asseoir. Elle hésita pendant encore quelques secondes, puis décrocha son téléphone, composant rapidement un numéro. Pendant que les tonalités s'égrainaient, elle tapotait un peu nerveusement sur son bureau.

« Détective Esposito » annonça la voix en décrochant. « J'allais justement vous appeler madame ».

« J'espère que vous avez du nouveau où je vous envoie à la circulation en plein milieu de Central Park ».

[***]

Le cœur de Castle battait à toute rompre alors qu'il était suspendu au jugement d'Adria, pendant qu'elle pianotait encore sur son téléphone. Puis le verdict tomba.

« C'est bon, ils sont en vie. Les images satellites montrent des images mouvantes ».

Pas convaincu, Castle lui arracha presque le téléphone des mains pour s'en assurer. Puis il lâcha un infime soupir de soulagement. Les images thermiques montraient effectivement deux vagues silhouettes qui bougeaient au milieu de petits points colorés qu'il identifia comme des débris en feu. A priori, Ryan comme Esposito étaient en vie.

« Votre vie est toujours aussi stressante ? »

« Vous rigolez ? Là j'ai l'impression d'être en vacances ».

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Et euh... désolée mais... je dois aller... là-bas. Si j'y suis ».

« Quoi ? »

Adria lui pointa Kate du doigt. En se retournant Rick s'aperçut qu'elle était en train de se réveiller. Et que la jeune femme avait la gentillesse de lui offrir un bref moment d'intimité.

« Ça vous va si je me contente de me retourner ? Vous êtes capable de vous blesser si je quitte la pièce ».

« Oui, oui, tout ce que vous voulez » marmonna vaguement Rick en se dirigeant précipitamment vers le brancard.

« Si j'avais su, j'aurai demandé plus » maugréa vaguement Adria en se retournant.

Rick avait déjà atteint le brancard, et prit la main de Kate entre les siennes.

« Kate ? Kate, tu m'entends, tu vas bien ? » s'empressa-t-il de demander.

Il écarta les mèches de cheveux bouclés qui lui tombaient sur le visage, s'approchant au plus près pour voir ses paupières papilloner.

« Kate ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » marmonna vaguement la détective, la voix rauque.

« Oh mon dieu tu vas bien ! » s'exclama Castle.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et il l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Katherine Beckett, je t'aime, si tu savais » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

« Pourquoi tu m'appelles Katherine ? » voulut savoir Beckett en l'empêchant de l'embrasser encore, fronçant les sourcils.

« … Je sais pas, ça sonnait plus dramatique de t'appeler par ton prénom complet » confia Castle à mi-voix, toujours à moitié couché sur elle.

« Oh dieu » commenta la voix d'Adria.

Ce simple commentaire eut le mérite de faire redescendre Castle sur terre. Il se redressa brusquement, les joues un peu rouge, et il fusilla la nuque d'Adria du regard.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, j'y peux rien si vous êtes mièvre ».

Beckett, toujours allongée, serra convulsivement ses doigts sur ceux de Castle. Elle avait été enlevé elle aussi. Il fallait qu'ils se sortent d'ici. D'après ce qu'elle en savait, elle était dangereuse. Bien plus que Cole Maddox. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour examiner les lieux, puis repéra une arme posée non loin d'elle. Le plus discrètement possible, elle se tortilla un peu et tendit le bras pour la récupérer. Castle ne la vit faire que lorsqu'elle parvint enfin à se saisir de l'arme et qu'elle lui lâcha la main pour viser.

« Les mains en l'air » exigea-t-elle en pointant son arme sur Adria.

« Oh, vous devez vous foutre de moi... » pesta Adria.

« Mettez les mains en l'air maintenant ! » exigea Kate.

Elle descendit comme elle put de son brancard et commença à retirer ses perfusions avec quelques grimaces de douleur.

« Kate... » commença Rick.

« Tu es blessé ? » coupa aussitôt la détective.

« Non, je vais bien. Baisse cette arme, il faut que tu me fasses confiance. Adria, vous devriez lever les mains, elle va vraiment vous tirer dessus ».

« Je ne lèverais pas les mains ».

« S'il-vous-plaît, ça aiderait beaucoup à faire avancer les choses ».

« Mettez les mains où je tire ! » insista Kate.

« Désolée, mais je suis génétiquement programmée pour ne pas lever les mains lorsqu'on me menace avec une arme non chargée ».

« C'est du bluff » rétorqua Kate.

« Nope ».

La détective eut un instant d'hésitation, puis pressa la détente. Il y eut un déclic, mais ce fut tout.

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de lui retirer cette arme des mains ? Je vous rappelle que je veux juste parlementer ».

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Beckett.

« Longue, très longue histoire » répondit Castle. « Tu euh... - il s'éclaircit la gorge – et si tu... t'habillais ? »

« Porte juste derrière vous » indiqua très poliment Adria.

Suspicieuse, Kate regarda Adria, puis Castle, de nouveau Adria, puis encore Castle. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire confiant, et elle accepta enfin de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la pièce que lui avait indiqué la jeune femme. Au bout d'un pas ou deux, elle sentit le regard de Castle peser sur elle, et elle retint fermement les pans de sa blouse d'hôpital d'une main.

[***]

Kate s'était changée. Maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus une simple blouse d'hôpital qui laissait voir la moitié de ses fesses, elle se sentait nettement plus à l'aise. Néanmoins, tous ses muscles restaient tendues.

« Alors... qui êtes-vous ? »

« Adria. La sœur d'Arianna ».

« Je te l'avais dit pour les jumelles maléfiques » chuchota aussitôt Castle.

Il rougit lorsque Kate le fusilla du regard qui voulait dire « Rick, on essaie de travailler sérieusement là, oublie deux minutes les théories loufoques ». Il mima alors le geste de verrouiller ses lèvres et il croisa les mains devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

« Vous aidez » répondit Adria avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Pardon, mais dans mes souvenirs, vous avez enlevé plusieurs personnes, dont moi, mais maintenant, vous voulez m'aider ? »

« Pardon, mais dans mes souvenirs, ma sœur est morte pour le protéger. Alors oui, je veux vous aider » rétorqua Adria sans douceur.

« Euh... et si nous... baissions d'un ton et que... »

« La ferme » répliquèrent sèchement les deux femmes en choeur.

Rick leva aussitôt les deux mains en signe de paix, et il recula même prudemment de quelques pas. Kate reporta son attention sur Adria.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance ».

« Je ne vous demande pas de me faire confiance, je vous demande de me croire ».

« Ce qui est un peu lié quand même vous sa... » intervint Castle avant d'être brusquement interrompu par deux regards meurtriers.

« Et pourquoi je vous croirais ? »

« Parce que je sais pourquoi votre mère est morte. Et que j'ai même des preuves ».

« Je sais pourquoi elle est morte. A cause de l'assassinat de Bob Armen ».

« Justement, à propos de ça. Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être envie d'entendre la vérité ? »

« Wow, c'est si énorme que ça ? » s'alarma Castle.

« C'est encore plus gros. Et évidemment, une fois que vous saurez ça, vous risquez de mourir. Alors, vous en dites quoi ? »

Kate eut un instant d'hésitation. Après tout... Adria n'était pas exactement un enfant de choeur. Il était fort probable qu'elle mente. Mais il y avait aussi une infime possibilité pour qu'elle dise la vérité. En plus, elle disait avoir des preuves. Et c'était peut-être l'unique chance qu'elle aurait jamais de connaître la vérité. Cela ne lui coûtait absolument rien de l'écouter. A elle ensuite d'aviser.

« Ok, je veux bien vous écouter ».

« Super. Vous, vous sortez » ordonna-t-elle sèchement à Castle.

« Quoi ? Mais c'est pas juste ! »

« Il peut rester » intervint aussitôt Kate.

« Mes ordres sont clairs. J'ai un quota à remplir, je dois au moins obéir à un des ordres qu'on me donne. Allez dans la pièce d'à côté ».

« Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! » répliqua Castle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Si vous y tenez, c'est nous qui bougeons ».

« Quoi ? Non ! »

Castle se précipita vers la porte avant qu'Adria ne la referme derrière elle après y avoir fait entrer Kate presque de force. Il réussit tout juste à la bloquer avec son pied.

« Enlevez votre pied ou je cogne ».

Rick soupesa l'idée de forcer le passage quand même, puis il se souvint qu'Adria avait une sacré force. Et Kate lui raconterait probablement tout.

« D'accord » maugréa-t-il en retirant son pied.

La porte claqua aussitôt. Rick s'éloigna d'un ou deux pas, puis songea à quelque chose. Il revint aussitôt en arrière et colla son tympan contre la porte. Avant de sursauter avec un cri de fillette lorsqu'Adria donna un coup qui fit trembler le battant.

« D'accord, d'accord, je m'en vais ! »

[***]

« Je vous écoute. Que s'est-il passé selon vous ? »

« Ce n'est pas selon moi, _c'est_ ce qui s'est passé ».

Kate plissa les yeux, méfiante, et resta debout, les bras croisés, déterminée à trouver un moyen de s'échapper.

« Vous avez dit que ma mère n'était pas morte à cause de Bob Armen ».

« Non, ça c'était une diversion. Un peu comme... l'hypnotiseur et les Sullivan. C'était deux missions en parallèle, qui ont été réglé en même temps, et à chaque fois, votre mère était au centre ».

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Bob Armen devait mourir. Il avait réussi à se faire quelques contacts pendant son infiltration, et ça ne plaisait pas à certaines personnes. Roy Montgomery et ses collègues ont été aiguillé vers lui, ça n'a jamais été un hasard ».

« Et comment vous pouvez prouver ça ? Montgomery est mort, tout comme ses collègues ».

« Et si on mettait les preuves de côté pour l'instant et que vous me laissiez finir ? » répliqua Adria. « Et cessez de fixer cette fenêtre, elle ne s'ouvre pas, vous n'arriverez pas à l'atteindre, et votre amoureux est toujours de l'autre côté de la porte ».

« C'est pour ça que vous nous avez séparé ? »

« Non, il n'a vraiment pas le droit d'entendre » répondit Adria en s'asseyant sur une poubelle renversée, près de la porte, et en donnant un nouveau coup sec sur le battant pour en chasser Castle.

« Et donc... en admettant que... ce soit vrai... Ma mère n'a pas été tué parce qu'elle s'approchait de la vérité ? ».

« Non, en vérité, c'était ma mère, Jennifer Stewart. Et il est arrivé la même chose à Diane Cavanaugh ».

« Et... ma mère ? Pourquoi est-elle morte ? »

« Parce qu'elle s'approchait de la vérité sur quelque chose de bien plus gros. Impliquant... des membres haut placés du gouvernement ».

« Haut placé comment ? Sénateur, gouverneur ? »

« Vice-président ».

Kate s'efforça de garder son scepticisme pour elle. Elle avait l'impression d'être face à une théorie de Castle, en un peu moins tiré par les cheveux.

« Vous... vous êtes en train de me dire que... le vice-président des États-Unis d'Amérique... était... impliqué dans quelque chose de louche ? »

« Oh, je vous en prie, ne jouez pas au prude, ça existe les politiciens véreux ».

« Et... vous en êtes sûre parce que... »

« Il a engagé mon boss, qui a engagé Dick Coonan pour nettoyer son bordel. Ils sont tombés sur cette histoire de flics corrompus, et ils se sont dit que c'était parfait pour tout camoufler. C'était un très bon leurre, puisque vous y avez cru ».

« Si... ce n'est pas... l'affaire Armen-Montgomery qui est à l'origine de sa mort... qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Adria l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« Vous entendez ça ? »

« Ça quoi ? » s'impatienta Kate.

« Castle. Je pouvais l'entendre respirer derrière la porte, mais ce n'est plus le cas ».

Elle se mordilla la lèvre. Castle était un grand gosse, dans le fond. S'il n'était plus en train d'écouter au porte, c'était probablement parce qu'il avait trouvé plus intéressant à faire.

« Je vais le tuer » décréta Adria en se levant.

[***]

L'homme était installé dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement un rythme sur l'accoudoir, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à la pendule, sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les nouvelles tardaient trop à arriver à son goût. Il sursauta presque lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone le tira de ses réflexions.

« Oui ? » dit-il en décrochant.

« Cela a assez duré. Nous avons toléré votre protégée et son manège assez longtemps. Le détective Beckett ne doit rien savoir ».

« Je ne contrôle pas les actions d'Adria. Je ne les ai jamais vraiment contrôlées ».

« Trouvez un moyen. Si ce n'est pas Beckett, c'est elle qui devra mourir. Nos hommes sont en route ».

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché. Il écouta les tonalités pendant plusieurs secondes, puis il regarda brièvement la fillette jouant sur le tapis. Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour presser la touche d'appel rapide de son téléphone.

[***]

Castle essaya une nouvelle fois d'approcher son oreille du battant. Peut-être qu'elle l'entendait respirer. Quelque chose devait le trahir, c'était forcé. Il s'approcha le plus possible, essayant d'entendre ce qui se disait, mais il ne percevait que des sons flous. Il était tellement concentré qu'il sursauta en entendant un téléphone sonner. Il se retourna lentement. Le téléphone d'Adria. Et si... c'était BB ? Sûrement pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Ou peut-être que c'était un nouvel appel de sa sécurité. Que se passait-il si elle le manquait ? Il valait mieux qu'il décroche décida-t-il en se dirigeant vers la table où trônait le téléphone. C'était beaucoup plus prudent. Il prit le téléphone, et sa respiration se bloqua en voyant le nom qui s'affichait. BB. C'était son père. La question n'était pas vraiment de savoir s'il avait une excuse valable à fournir à sa conscience pour décrocher ou non. Plutôt de savoir s'il avait envie d'entendre la voix de son père. Il en avait rêvé pendant une bonne partie de son enfance et de son adolescence. Il savait que son père était impliqué dans la mort de Joanna Beckett mais... ça ne l'engageait à rien... d'entendre sa voix. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et décrocha.

« Adria ? Nous avons une urgence ».

Castle se trouva soudain incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il restait là, la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire. Mais son interlocuteur s'impatienta.

« Adria ? »

« Elle... elle est occupée » bafouilla-t-il.

« … Richard ? »

« Bonjour euh... est-ce que je dois vous appeler papa ? Parce que... je trouve ça... étrange et euh... je préférais... ne pas avoir à le faire ».

« … Où est Adria ? »

« Avec... Avec Beckett ».

Castle sursauta lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, se retourna brusquement, et pâlit brusquement en voyant Adria débouler comme une furie.

« Téléphone » exigea-t-elle froidement.

Elle eut à peine besoin de tendre la main pour qu'il lui remette l'objet. Elle le porta aussitôt à son oreille et se retrancha dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter.

« Rick, ça va ? »

« Hein ? Ah, oui. Oui oui ça va ».

« Viens, il faut qu'on s'en aille ».

[***]

« Quoi ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Je constate que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal ».

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

A l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur donna l'impression de prendre une profonde inspiration, puis il lâcha :

« Je ne peux plus te protéger. Ils... Ils ne peuvent se permettre de laisser tout cela se poursuivre ».

« Ce qui veut dire ? »

« Je ne peux pas garantir ta protection si tu t'obstines à vouloir révéler la vérité à Kate Beckett. C'est elle ou toi ».

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non Adria. Je suis très sérieux. Ils sont en route, si tu ne te dépêches pas, ils vont tous vous tuer. Tu n'as pas besoin de mourir inutilement. Tue Beckett et amène-moi Richard. Ensuite, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, je t'offre une nouvelle vie avec Alexis ».

La respiration d'Adria s'était accélérée imperceptiblement sous l'effet de l'adrénaline. Peut-être un peu de la peur aussi.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Elle est impatiente de te revoir ».

« Tu... n'as jamais eu l'intention de lui faire du mal... n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de faire du mal à Richard ».

« Oh, ne parie pas là-dessus. Il est sacrément agaçant ».

« Tu veux lui parler ? »

« Non. Embrasse-la pour moi. Je... je règle ça et j'arrive ».

Elle raccrocha et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Elle avait très peu de temps, il fallait qu'elle prenne une décision, maintenant. Sans perdre plus de temps, elle poussa la porte, rejoignant Kate et Rick. Celle-ci essayait d'ailleurs de le convaincre de s'enfuir.

« On a un problème » annonça-t-elle.

« Un... gros problème ? »

« Un énorme problème » corrigea Adria.


	10. Chapter 10

« Adria, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Rick avait l'impression de sentir une aura de tension autour de la jeune femme, à mesure qu'une expression de plus en plus soucieuse apparaissait sur son visage. La jeune femme fit les cent pas pendant une bonne minute, puis s'arrêta, tournant le dos à Castle et Beckett. Elle devait reconnaître que ses mouvements étaient plus que limitées. Elle était obligée de garder Rick en vie, ça, c'était une certitude. Mais tuer le détective Kate Beckett ne restait pas plus une option. La tuer, c'était accepter que toute cette histoire soit enterrée pour de bon. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, puis fit volte-face.

« Vous devez partir » lâcha-t-elle pendant qu'elle rejoignait le bureau à grands pas et qu'elle se mettait à fouiller frénétiquement parmi le fatras qui traînait dessus.

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous partir? »

« Parce qu'ils arrivent ».

« Qui ça _ils _? » insista Beckett.

Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en Adria, qui avait enlevé Castle et avait en plus droguée Alexis et Martha. Sans compter qu'elle l'avait ensuite enlevée elle.

« Il y aura probablement Maddox. Et des autres types du même acabit ».

« Ils... veulent nous tuer ? »

Adria fit volte-face, tenant un objet entre ses doigts.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils n'oseraient pas vous tuer vous. Mais pour ce qui est de vous et moi... » poursuivit la jeune femme à l'attention de Beckett.

« Si vous êtes réellement en danger, vous pouvez vous rendre à la police. Nous vous protégerons et vous pourrez les faire plonger en témoignant dans un procès ».

Adria retint un rire.

« Sérieusement ? Je vous ai enlevé en plein milieu d'un hôpital et j'étais toute seule. Ces gens-là ont infiniment plus de moyens, si je fais ça, je ne tiendrais pas 24h. Dois-je également vous rappeler que jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je risque la prison ? »

« Je ne porterais pas plainte » intervint Rick. « C'était assez amusant. Excepté le moment où j'ai cru que vous alliez me torturer. Et le moment où vous, vous vous êtes faite torturer. Et le moment où j'ai cru que Kate allait se noyer et que... »

« Quoi ? » l'interrompit Beckett.

« Ok, c'est vraiment une très longue histoire et il doit nous rester... -elle consulta l'heure sur son téléphone, marmonna rapidement entre ses lèvres, et lâcha son verdict- approximativement sept minutes avant que des tueurs surentrainés ne débarquent ici. Alors je vous propose de remettre les explications à plus tard ».

Le regard soupçonneux de Beckett pesa encore sur Adria pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, puis elle se tourna vers Castle. Elle sentait qu'il lui faisait confiance, et une partie d'elle avait envie de faire comme lui. Mais la partie d'elle qui était flic se méfiait de cette femme et de ses révélations. Kate reporta son attention sur Adria. Elle n'était pas vraiment prête à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? »

« Donnez-moi votre main » demanda Adria.

Rick hésita, jeta un regard en biais à Kate, et avant qu'il n'ait pu décider si oui ou non il voulait vraiment donner sa main à adria, celle-ci la lui prit des mains et leva l'objet qu'elle tenait. Aussitôt, Kate chercha d'instinct à dégainer son arme à sa ceinture, oubliant momentanément qu'elle n'était justement pas armée.

« On se détend c'est un stylo ».

Rick eut un léger spasme pendant que la pointe du stylo courait sur sa paume, et il essaya comme il put de lire ce que la jeune femme écrivait. Elle termina en fourrant presque de force son téléphone dans la main de Castle.

« Ok, écoutez-moi attentivement. Vous avez vraiment tout ce qu'il vous faut pour faire ça » précisa Adria en rivant son regard acajou dans les yeux bleus de l'écrivain.

« Pour... faire quoi ? » demanda Rick, hésitant.

« Vraiment tout ce qu'il vous faut » se contenta-t-elle de répondre. « Rappelez-vous juste qu'il vous reste un peu plus d'une heure et quart pour faire ça. Pas plus ».

« Euh... d'accord » acquiesça vaguement Rick.

Il n'osa même pas examiner sa main et préféra s'éclaircir la gorge pour demander :

« Quelle est la suite du plan ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais elle tendit à Beckett l'une des deux armes qu'elle venait de charger. La détective hésita, toisa son adversaire du regard, et sembla soupeser, pendant au moins un instant, l'idée de l'arrêter dès l'instant où elle aurait l'arme à feu entre les mains. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, et se contenta de récupérer l'arme et de la glisser à sa ceinture.

« On se dépêche » commenta sèchement Adria en voyant que ni Beckett, ni Castle n'avaient bougé.

Beckett ralentit l'allure, juste le temps que Rick et elle se retrouve à la même hauteur, et elle chuchota entre ses dents :

« Tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? »

« Écoute... je sais de quoi ça a l'air. Mais elle t'a sauvé la vie. Tu allais te noyer, et elle est allée te chercher. Elle... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit... Mais il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit la vérité ».

Kate ne répondit rien, plongée dans ses réflexions. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'éventualité que tout pouvait être vrai. Parce qu'alors cela signifierait qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa mère était morte. Elle pénétra donc dans une pièce à la suite d'Adria, alors que cette dernière était occupée à retirer la bâche qui recouvrait une voiture. Et puis il y avait toujours un détail que Kate ne s'expliquait pas.

« Vous continuez tout droit sur quelques kilomètres, la route n'est pas très bonne, mais il n'y as pas d'obstacle majeur, vous rejoindrez des axes fréquentés assez vites ».

« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Pourquoi risquez-vous votre vie pour que _moi_, je sache la vérité ? »

« Il faut croire que j'ai de la noblesse d'âme » répondit un peu ironiquement Adria. « Montez dans la voiture, quoiqu'il arrive, ne vous arrêtez pas ».

Elle allait se diriger vers le panneau commandant l'ouverture de la porte de garage, mais Castle la retint par le bras.

« Attendez, vous... vous n'êtes pas en train de vous sacrifiez pour nous... n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ».

« Mais vous restez. Et vous avez dit qu'ils étaient dangereux ».

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de vous inquiéter pour moi ? »

« Nous... sommes amis, non ? »

« Non. Vous devez me sauver la vie au moins trois fois pour que je vous considère comme un ami. Et... je suis plutôt douée dans ma branche. Je vais probablement rester en vie ».

Rick hocha la tête, essayant d'arborer un air confiant, mais son instinct lui soufflait que les choses n'allaient probablement pas se passer aussi bien. Il allait rejoindre la voiture, lorsqu'Adria le retint.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit pour... le Big Boss. Mais... vous devriez le faire, avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne de quelqu'un d'autre ».

Rick préféra ne rien répondre. Peut-être qu'il était effectivement son père. Peut-être que non. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Il s'était très bien débrouillé sans père jusque là, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant à nouer des liens avec lui.

« Montez dans la voiture » conseilla Adria en pressant le bouton commandant l'ouverture de la porte.

Rick fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la voiture, pendant que la porte se levait lentement avec un bruit mécanique. Inconsciemment, il serrait de plus en plus le téléphone d'Adria entre ses doigts. Il ouvrit la portière lorsqu'un coup de feu et qu'une balle ricocha sur la tôle du hangar. Son premier réflexe fut de s'accroupir près du sol. Adria s'était elle rapidement écartée de la trajectoire de la balle. Elle se pencha prudemment pour examiner la situation, et lâcha aussitôt un juron sonore.

« Vous démarrez la voiture, vous ne vous arrêtez pas » ordonna-t-elle en voyant Beckett ouvrir sa portière.

Kate eut encore une fois un instant d'hésitation, mais le regard déterminé d'Adria finit de la convaincre. Elle claqua sa portière pendant que Castle se hissait tant bien que mal sur le siège passager tout en essayant de ne pas se mettre dans la ligne de mire des balles. Beckett mit le contact et démarra en trombe, frôlant Adria. La détective accéléra un peu plus, et son pied se déplaça sur la pédale de frein lorsqu'elle vit quelques silhouettes encapuchonnées et armées se dresser devant elle. Son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine lorsque l'une des silhouettes pointa le canon de son arme droit sur elle, et presque instinctivement, son pied écrasa l'accélérateur. La voiture fit un bond en avant, et la silhouette dut s'écarter précipitamment pour ne pas se faire écraser. Le cœur battant à toute rompre, Kate ne remarqua pas tout de suite les rafales de tirs nourris. Elle accéléra encore et frôla de très près l'un des SUV des agresseurs.

[***]

Dès que la voiture grise l'eut frôlé, Adria sortit de sa cachette. Tenant son arme des deux mains, elle traversa rapidement la porte, tirant sans prendre le temps de viser. Elle fit mouche à plusieurs reprises, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'attendre l'autre côté de la porte, elle sentit une balle s'enfoncer douloureusement dans la chair de sa cuisse. Elle lâcha toute une série de jurons, traversa le dernier maître en quelques bonds maladroits sur sa jambe valide, et écrasa du poing le bouton de fermeture de la porte. Avec une lenteur qu'elle jugea excessive, le mécanisme se mit en route, et la porte commença lentement à descendre depuis le plafond. Adria ne perdit pas de temps, à rester planter là, et elle commença à clopiner à reculons pour sortir de la salle, gardant toujours son arme pointée en direction de la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux silhouettes se frayèrent un chemin dans l'espace entre la porte et le sol, mais elle les abattit toutes les deux avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de tirer. Elle n'abaissa pas son arme, même lorsque la porte se fut refermée, et elle pivota aussitôt, tous les muscles tendues, avançant aussi rapidement que possible vers la porte menant à la pièce principale du hangar. Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. Elle examina brièvement sa blessure avec un regard en coin. Elle doutait cependant que la balle ait touchée son artère fémorale. Elle n'avait jamais été très confiante sur ses chances de se sortir vivante de ce hangar, mais avec une blessure aussi handicapante, ses chances de surie étaient proches du néant absolu.

Elle s'adossa contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte entrouverte, balayant du regard la portion de hangar qu'elle avait dans son champs de vision. Plus aucun tir à l'extérieur. Ce qui signifiait que les autres avaient dû faire le tour. Voir pénétrer par des moyens moins conventionnels. Elle s'efforça de respirer profondément, mais la douleur l'empêchait de vraiment se concentrer. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur son arme lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit dans l'autre pièce. De toute façon, elle allait mourir. Foutue pour foutue... Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes, juste pour canaliser la douleur de sa jambe assez longtemps pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Puis elle poussa la porte, avançant comme elle pouvait, et elle tira.

Elle toucha rapidement deux de ses agresseurs, l'un dans la tête, l'autre dans la poitrine. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se mettre à couvert, qu'une balle la cueillit dans l'épaule droite. La douleur la déconcentra, et elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà, une autre balle pénétrait sa chair au niveau de son abdomen. Sa chute sur le sol fut encore plus douloureuse que prévue, puisqu'elle tomba sur sa jambe déjà blessée avec un cri de douleur. Dans sa chute, son arme lui avait échappé des mains, et avait glissé sur un mètre ou deux. Elle se mit à ramper, tendant le bras pour la rattraper, mais un déclic dans son dos la fit s'arrêter, et elle se retourna sur le dos, faisant face à son agresseur.

Ce dernier prit son temps pour enlever son masque, mais elle savait déjà que c'était Cole Maddox qui la menaçait avec un fusil mitrailleur. Elle l'avait remarqué à la façon qu'il l'avait de bouger son bras blessé. Lentement, sans se presser, il s'avança vers elle. Il donnait l'impression de réellement savourer ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? »

Il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle parle ? Encore quelques minutes supplémentaires, et elle se serait complètement vidée de son sang. Personne ne pourrait jamais la faire craquer en si peu de temps. Sans se presser, le visage toujours aussi inexpressif, Maddox passa la bandoulière de son arme par-dessus son épaule, et il s'accroupit à côté d'elle, après avoir sorti un couteau de chasse de son étui.

« J'aurais aimé te torturer plus longtemps... Mais je me contenterais de ça ».

[***]

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Kate, au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Ça va. Toi ? »

« Je suis une flic. Une flic qui abandonne un coupable derrière elle, et qui laisse aussi un être humain se faire attaquer par une demi-douzaine d'hommes armés. Et il se trouve justement que l'être humain en question vient de me révéler que presque tout ce que je pensais savoir sur la mort de ma mère n'était... qu'une illusion, et... que le capitaine Montgomery, un homme que je respectais énormément, et qui a toujours culpabilisé pour son rôle dans cette affaire n'était en fait coupable de rien. Comment veux-tu que je me sentes ! »

Rick ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette tirade. Mais la partie la plus sensée de son cerveau lui signala que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour lui signaler que son père était apparemment l'un des cerveaux de l'opération. Un peu honteux à cause des choses qu'il se sentait obligé de lui cacher, il préféra baisser le nez.

« Et euh... où allons-nous ? »

« Poste de police ».

Rick ne l'écoutait même pas. Pendant qu'ils se faisaient tirer dessus, il avait momentanément oublié le message qu'Adria avait écrit dans sa main.

« Non. Il faut qu'on aille à l'angle de la 9e et de la 39e, au trente-cinquième étage de la tour Westfield ».

« Quoi ? »

Il montra sa main à Kate. Adria lui avait donné l'emplacement de l'un de ses repaires. Probablement l'un des endroits où elle conservait une copie de ce qu'elle savait. Il consulta rapidement sa montre. Elle avait dit qu'il leur restait moins d'une heure et quart avant que tout n'explose.

« Rick, je te conduis au poste, et ensuite je... »

« N'y pense même pas. Je ne te laisserais pas aller là-bas toute seule, et de toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix, je suis le seul à savoir le mot de passe. A part... Adria. Mais elle est indisponible ».

« Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir assez mis ta vie en danger pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? »

« Que... que peut-être que tu devrais arrêter, d'enquêter sur ma mère. Que tu devrais arrêter de te mettre en danger pour moi, et que tu devrais arrêter de me suivre sur des enquêtes alors que tu as assez d'idées pour écrire une centaine de _Nikki Heat _! »

Kate se sentit rougir, et elle s'efforça de se concentrer sur la route.

« Tu... tu ne veux plus que je te suive sur des affaires ? »

« Je ne veux plus que tu te mettes en danger. Sauf qu'être avec moi, c'est se mettre en danger ».

« Je m'en fiche ».

« Et bien tu ne devrais pas » répliqua Kate.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme tremblaient. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver tout ça terriblement injuste. Elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Peut-être même qu'elle ne saurait jamais puisqu'elle semblait condamné à être en danger de mort dès qu'elle s'approchait un tant soi peu de la vérité. Pire que tout, elle mettait les autres en dangers. Ne serait-ce que Rick ou Alexis.

« Je sais, que ça me met en danger. Mais... c'est mon choix, non ? »

« Donne-moi ce téléphone » éluda Kate en lui arrachant l'objet des mains sans même attendre qu'il le lui remette.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'appelle des renforts et je vais leur indiquer l'emplacement du hangar. Ils déploieront une équipe d'intervention, et ils arrêteront Maddox, Adria et tout ceux qui seront présents et encore en vie ».

« Mais... »

« Ecoute Rick... »

« Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! » s'exclama Rick. « Tu peux appeler toutes les forces d'intervention de ce pays, ça sera inutile, parce que je suis pratiquement sûr que lorsqu'ils arriveront, Adria sera déjà morte, et que tous les autres auront débarrassés les lieux. Elle est en train de se sacrifier pour que tu connaisses la vérité, alors nous allons à ce building ! »

[***]

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ? » voulut savoir Esposito en s'approchant de l'ordinateur d'un technicien, pendant qu'une bonne dizaine de personnes fourmillaient parmi les décombres encore fumants du hangar.

« Le disque dur a presque entièrement brûlé, mais on a pu récupérer quelques données » expliqua rapidement Kevin, pendant qu'il regardait faire le technicien, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Il hésita une seconde, puis osa demander :

« Gates ? »

« Je considère déjà que ma carrière est foutue ».

Kevin hocha vaguement la tête. Il s'en doutait un peu. Dans cette affaire, ils avaient toujours eu deux, voir trois métros de retard. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle, que ce soit de Beckett ou de Castle, malgré les flash télévisés et les portraits qui circulaient depuis des heures.

« Comment tu crois qu'ils vont réagir quand ils verront que la presse people a parlé d'une « escapade romantique » entre l'écrivain et sa muse ? » demanda Ryan.

« … Beckett va le tuer ».

« Oui. Oui probablement ».

Ryan reporta son attention sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Peut-être que Beckett ne prendrait pas très bien cette histoire, certes. Mais l'important était quand même qu'elle soit en vie. Et ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucune preuve que c'était le cas. Il sentait d'ailleurs que son collègue était aussi soucieux que lui sur ce point.

La barre de chargement de l'écran acheva enfin de se remplir, et en quelque clics, le technicien afficha une vidéo d'une qualité relativement médiocre.

« On a réussi à récupérer quelques secondes de vidéo » indiqua-t-elle.

« Montrez-nous ça ».

Ryan imita Esposito lorsque celui se pencha sur l'écran pour mieux voir. Ce dernier plissa les yeux en voyant un homme tirer plusieurs coups de feu. On ne voyait pas sa cible, mais il supposait que c'était sur Beckett, au vu de la date et de l'heure. Qui plus est, il aurait reconnu ce profil entre tous.

« Maddox » indiqua-t-il.

Ryan hocha gravement la tête, soucieux, et il sursauta presque en entendant son portable sonner. Il farfouilla rapidement dans les poches de son manteau à la recherche de son téléphone.

« Detective Ryan ».

« Ici Beckett ».

« Quoi ? Beckett ? Tu es en vie ? Tu vas bien ? Castle est avec toi ? » s'exclama aussitôt Kevin pendant qu'Esposito se rapprochait pour entendre un peu plus clairement ce que disait Beckett.

« Je vais t'envoyer des coordonnées GPS. Il faut y envoyer des renforts de toute urgence, appelle plusieurs équipes d'intervention. Il y a au moins 6 individus, armés et dangereux, peut-être que Cole Maddox est parmi eux ».

« Quoi ? Attends, on te cherche depuis des heures et... »

« Je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer toute l'histoire. Envoie des renforts ! »

Il y eut un déclic, puis Kevin commenta :

« Elle... elle m'a raccroché au nez... »

« Que les choses soient claires » prévint Esposito. « Une fois qu'on les aura récupérés, elle et Castle auront intérêt à tout nous expliquer dans les moindres détails, où je commets un meurtre ».

[***]

Lorsque Kate eut raccroché, Castle se contenta de récupérer le téléphone sans un mot. Il n'osait toujours pas lui parler de son père. Ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ce ne serait probablement jamais le bon moment. Il sentait que s'il lui avouait le détail, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien le prendre. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il acceptait particulièrement bien la nouvelle. En plus... il n'avait aucune certitude. Certes, Adria lui avait dit qu'il devait demander à sa mère pourquoi elle l'avait appelé « Richard Alexander ». Mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Absolument rien. Il venait à peine d'énoncer cette phrase dans son cerveau qu'il se promit aussitôt de demander des explications à sa mère dès qu'il la verrait.

« Combien de temps il nous reste ? »

« Une demie heure » répondit Rick pendant qu'il consultait un GPS. « Si tu coupes à droite, on arrivera plus vite ».

Ils avaient rapidement rejoint ce qu'il appelait la civilisation. Mais New York était une ville immense. Et à cette heure, des kilomètres de bouchons pouvaient se former dans les rues de la ville. L'attente au feu rouge lui sembla proprement insupportable.

« Prends encore à droite, puis tout droit sur deux pâtés de maison ».

Kate s'exécuta sans un mot, et elle ne prit même pas la peine de se garer correctement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le building. Elle se contenta de grimper sur le trottoir, et de mettre les warnings. Elle descendit de la voiture et s'empressa de rejoindre Castle.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

« Quasiment ».

Le cœur de Beckett battait à toute rompre dans sa poitrine. Castle lui avait expliqué l'utilité du lieu où ils allaient. Et son cerveau avait rapidement fait le rapprochement. En admettant que les preuves d'Adria soient crédibles... elle allait savoir. Elle allait savoir la vérité sur la mort de sa mère. Étrangement cependant, Castle semblait être encore plus nerveux qu'elle. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait que c'était important pour elle. Et parce qu'il s'inquiétait du sort d'Adria. Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur sans dire un mot, et pressa lui-même le bouton du trente-cinquième étage. Les trente secondes qui suivirent lui semblèrent être les plus longues de sa vie, et lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, son cœur en était à faire des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine.

Une partie de Castle fut sans doute un peu déçue de ce qu'il eut sous les yeux lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus... sophistiqué. Avec des lumières de serveurs clignotantes, des cables partout, des écrans d'ordinateur. Au lieu de ça, ils se retrouvèrent face à un court corridor gris clair, au bout duquel se trouvait une porte qui semblait hermétiquement fermé. Kate tenta sans conviction d'actionner la poignée, mais il s'intéressa aussitôt au boitier situé juste à côté. Il l'ouvrit sans aucune hésitation, et brancha aussitôt le câble qu'il y trouva sur le téléphone. Un écran de chargement apparut pendant quelques secondes, puis un écran avec plusieurs options apparut.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? « consultation » ou... « procédure d'urgence » ? »

« Essaie... « consultation », je suppose » répondit Kate, essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix.

Il pressa l'écran, et il lâcha un juron. Il aurait pourtant dû se douter qu'un mot de passe était nécessaire.

« Tu connais le mot de passe ? »

« Adria a dit... elle a dit que j'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour entrer » répondit Rick, essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait qu'il ne lui restait plus que quinze minutes pour trouver le code.

« Réfléchis elle... elle a dût te dire... quelque chose qui semblait anodin sur le coup... »

Rick fixait vaguement l'écran du téléphone pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il aurait bien essayé de taper « Alexis », mais la réponse lui semblait beaucoup trop évidente. Ce devait être autre chose... songea-t-il pendant qu'il repassait rapidement ce qui c'était passé depuis son enlèvement. Elle avait plus ou moins essayé de le torturer, mais il ne lui semblait pas l'avoir entendu dire quelque chose de personnel. Ensuite... il y avait eu l'accident en voiture. Le tortionnaire russe puis... Son esprit revint un instant sur le tortionnaire. Adria lui avait dit quelque chose sur lui. Sur leur rencontre.

« Oh... »

« Quoi. Je connais le mot de passe. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas ».

« Tu... connais le mot de passe sans t'en souvenir ? »

« Elle... elle m'a dit quelque chose. Un détail. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré un homme, à Varsovie, et elle m'a aussi donné le nom de la rue. C'est forcément ça, elle ne m'a pas donné d'autres détails importants ».

« Rick, est-ce que tu te souviens du nom de cette rue ? »

« Euh... c'était quelque chose comme... euh... ça... ça terminait par... « ska ». Peut-être... peut-être... Romaneska ou... il y avait... un k quelque part... »

Rick commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Les réponses étaient là, derrière cette porte, mais il ne pouvait pas y accéder parce qu'il était incapable de se souvenir du nom d'une rue polonaise.

« Krolaska. Je crois que c'était ça » lâcha-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes d'intenses réflexions.

« Rick » l'arrêta Kate avant qu'il ne commence à taper le mot de passe. « Tu ferais mieux d'en être sûr. En cas d'erreur, il y a probablement des tas de systèmes de sécurité ».

Rick la regarda droit dans les yeux, reporta son attention sur l'écran du téléphone, puis revint sur Kate. Non, il n'était pas sûr. Mais peut-être que c'était vraiment ça.

« Je suis sûr » affirma-t-il.

Il tapa le mot, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, hésita, puis pressa l'icône entrée. Il se détendit quasi instantanément en voyant une barre de chargement verte se remplir progressivement, mais l'icône se figea en plein milieu, vira au rouge, et un compte à rebours commença à décompter à partir de soixante secondes. Le sourire soulagé de Castle disparut aussitôt de son visage.

« Castle... »

« Je... j'ai dû... attends... je vais m'en rappeler, je... je vais m'en rappeler ».

« Castle, cet étage va probablement sauter ! »

« Je vais trouver ! »

Kate n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Le décompte venait de passer les trente secondes lorsqu'elle tira brusquement Castle par le bras pour lui faire rejoindre l'ascenseur. Ce dernier arracha presque le fil du mur puisqu'il se cramponnait toujours au téléphone, et ils traversèrent le couloir au pas de course. Mais le décompte se poursuivait sur le téléphone. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux, il ne restait plus que quinze secondes. L'ascenseur se mit en branle, entamant sa descente, lorsque l'explosion secoua la cabine et figea l'ascenseur entre deux étages.

[***]

La lame du couteau glissait sur la peau d'Adria sans la blesser. Mais la pointe finit par s'arrêter sur sa blessure à l'épaule et, sans aucune hésitation, Maddox appuya fermement la lame dessus, lui arrachant une larme de douleur et un gémissement étouffé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait ? » gronda-t-il.

« Je vais crever, pourquoi je parlerais ? »

« Parce que je peux rendre ton agonie incroyablement douloureuse ».

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il appuya avec son genou sur la blessure à la cuisse de la jeune femme, lui arrachant plus d'une larme.

« Si tu parles... je te plante un couteau dans le cœur... et j'abrège tes souffrances » murmura Maddox en posant la pointe de son couteau sur la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Il y a... un détail que tu dois savoir... » marmonna Adria, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa souffrance.

« Quoi ? »

La jeune femme parvint enfin à sortir le couteau dissimulé à sa ceinture et, d'un geste rapide, elle le planta profondément dans la poitrine de Maddox.

« Mon cœur est à droite ».

Elle enfonça un peu plus profondément son arme dans la poitrine de Maddox lorsque celui-ci eut le réflexe de s'y accrocher pour essayer de l'arracher.

« Ça, c'est pour ma sœur » gronda-t-elle en approchant le plus possible son visage de celui de l'homme.

Elle vit très bien l'étincelle de vie s'éteindre dans le regard de Maddox, et elle repoussa son corps sur le côté avec un grognement. Exténuée par tout le sang qu'elle avait perdu, Adria se laissa retomber sur le sol, sans force. Elle n'aurait pas dû donner son téléphone à Castle. Ou alors en prévoir un deuxième, ou... son cerveau n'avait même plus assez d'énergie pour réfléchir. Sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, ses paupières se refermèrent, et sa tête retomba légèrement sur le côté.


	11. Chapter 11

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, la cabine de l'ascenseur était plongée dans les ténèbres. Des grincements métalliques plutôt inquiétants se mêlaient aux respirations saccadées de Rick et Beckett.

« Ça va ? » demanda Kate dans un murmure qui lui parut passablement impressionnant dans le silence pesant.

« Tu crois que les câbles sont conçus pour résister à ce genre d'explosion ? »

Rick tourna ses yeux bleus vers l'endroit où devait approximativement se trouver le visage de Beckett, et il sentit la prise de la jeune femme se resserrer un peu plus sur son bras lorsqu'un nouveau concert de grincement résonna tout autour d'eux.

« Ne paniquons pas ».

« Oui, oui exactement » approuva précipitamment Castle. « Ne paniquons pas ».

D'un même mouvement, ils se déplacèrent vers la porte de l'ascenseur, provoquant un concert de tôle froissée qui n'augurait rien de bon. Rick glissa le téléphone d'Adria dans sa poche, et se mit à rechercher l'interstice entre les portes de l'ascenseur pour pouvoir les ouvrir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il subitement en sentant quelque chose de chaud sous ses doigts.

« Ma main » répondit Kate.

Rick eut presque l'impression de l'entendre lever les yeux au ciel. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sentirent la cabine tanguer lorsque les portes s'écartèrent de quelques millimètres. Tous les deux se figèrent, et levèrent conjointement les yeux vers le plafond. Avec des gestes précautionneux, Kate glissa ses doigts pour écarter un peu plus les portes de l'ascenseur, et Rick l'aida à les écarter suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse passer. Elle se faufila à l'extérieur de la cabine avec quelques difficultés, et posa un premier pied sur le sol, trente centimètres plus bas. Elle termina de s'extraire de la cabine, et faillit tomber. Une fois sorti, elle put aider Rick à sortir en poussant un peu plus les portes de l'ascenseur. Encore plus maladroitement qu'elle, celui-ci parvint à sortir de l'ascenseur, faillit lui aussi tomber, se rattrapa de justesse, et se redressa vivement, comme si de rien n'était.

« Nous... nous sommes bien au 34e étage, c'est ça ? »

Kate hocha gravement la tête.

« Trente-quatre étages... à descendre à pied ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête.

« Je vais perdre du poids au moins » se réjouit faussement Castle.

Il espérait que cette remarque allait au moins la faire sourire, mais le visage de Kate restait figée dans une expression à mi-chemin entre la déception et la tristesse. C'était de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas obtenu des réponses. S'il ne s'était pas trompé...

« Je suis... tellement désolé, si tu savais je... »

Il s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Kate tourna la tête vers lui, et sa surprise s'accentua même un peu plus lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui et noua de toutes ses forces ses bras autour de sa nuque.

« je... je suis vraiment soulagée que tu ailles bien tu sais ».

Kate se sentit décoller légèrement du sol lorsque les bras de Rick se serrèrent sur sa taille. Et lorsqu'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« Je te promets de ne plus me faire enlever ».

[***]

Esposito termina de scratcher son gilet pare-balles, et sortit son arme de son étui. Non loin, une équipe d'intervention lourdement armée venait de sortir d'un van et se dirigeait avec efficacité vers le hangar correspondant aux coordonnées que Beckett lui avait envoyé. Le capitaine de l'escouade avait été très clair. Si les hommes présents dans ce hangar étaient aussi dangereux qu'on le prétendait, il ne voulait pas d'abrutis d'inspecteurs de police voulant faire du zèle dans ses pattes. Javier prenait donc son mal en patience, de même que Kevin, juste à côté de lui. Soudain, à côté d'eux, la radio de l'un des membres de l'unité grésilla.

« RAS, aucun survivant, multiples impacts de balles à l'intérieur du bâtiment, victimes à l'extérieur, traces de plusieurs véhicules ».

Ryan et Esposito n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter, et ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le hangar. L'endroit semblait avoir été le théâtre d'un véritable massacre. Des litres de sang étaient répandus sur le sol, et les deux hommes durent faire preuve de souplesse pour ne pas compromettre les indices en enjambant les flaques de sang.

« Tu vois ce que je vois ? »

Kevin, terminant de sautiller par-dessus une flaque tout en battant des bras pour conserver son équilibre, eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour se stabiliser avant de pouvoir enfin lever les yeux.

« J'appelle Beckett » décida Esposito en sortant son téléphone pendant que Kevin s'approchait pour mieux voir.

N'en croyant toujours pas ses yeux, Kevin s'approcha encore, et posa deux doigts sur la carotide de Cole Maddox. Mais il ne sentit aucune pulsation. Esposito eut un court instant d'hésitation, puis il se décida à rappeler le numéro qu'avait utilisé Kate une heure plus tôt. Au bout de quelques tonalités, on décrocha.

« Beckett ? »

« C'est Espo, tu es bien assise ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Maddox, il est mort »annonça platement le policier.

« Demande-lui si... » commença la voix de Castle, qu'il entendait vaguement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une femme parmi les victimes ? Brune, un mètre soixante-dix, les yeux... »

Esposito adressa un vague signe à Kevin, et lui montra deux des silhouettes encore encagoulées. Son collègue s'approcha aussi vite que le lui permettait les flaques de sang, et il retira les cagoules des cadavres.

« Aucune femme. Pourquoi ? »

« Longue histoire » éluda Kate. « J'amène Rick voir Alexis et Martha, et je t'explique tout » promit-elle.

« T'as plutôt intérêt » grommela Esposito lorsqu'elle eut raccroché.

[***]

« Papa ! »

Dès l'instant où Alexis aperçut son père sortir de l'ascenseur du commissariat, elle se précipita vers lui et se jeta à son cou.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Ça fait tellement longtemps que tu as disparu, et.. et on a pas eu de nouvelles de tes agresseurs, j'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose et... »

« Je vais bien, promis. Tout va bien ».

« Détective Beckett, mon bureau. Maintenant ! »

Rick reposa sa fille sur le sol pour tourner la tête vers Beckett. Mais celle-ci resta très digne, leva le menton, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le bureau du capitaine. Pendant quelques secondes, Rick soupesa l'idée de la suivre, mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de prendre une décision, il vit sa mère se précipiter vers lui.

« Mon dieu, Richard, je commençais à croire que tu étais mort ! »

« Je vais bien, vraiment ».

Il serra plus fort sa mère et sa fille contre lui. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à toutes les choses qui lui donnaient l'impression de ne pas aller bien. Le fait qu'Adria soit morte. Qu'il n'ait pas réussi à aider Kate à découvrir la vérité sur sa mère, et que tous les repaires d'Adria aient explosés après sa stupide erreur. Que sa mère à lui lui ait possiblement menti.

« Je vais bien... » répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

[***]

« J'aimerais prendre quelques minutes pour résumer la situation si vous le voulez bien ».

« Oui capitaine ».

« Vous avez découvert un indice pouvant nous mener à Mr Castle, qui venait de se faire enlever par un individu particulièrement dangereux ».

« Oui capitaine ».

« Vous n'avez pas évaluer le danger et vous avez foncé tête baissée, sans prendre le temps de prévenir vos collègues ».

« Oui capitaine ».

« Vous vous êtes retrouvée seule face à Cole Maddox, avait failli vous noyer avant d'atterrir miraculeusement à l'hôpital, d'en sortir d'une façon tout aussi mystérieuse, avant de retrouver la liberté d'une... manière que je ne m'explique pas encore ».

« Oui capitaine » répéta Kate pour la quatrième fois.

« Je me permets de vous rappeler que nos deux carrières sont en jeu détective Beckett ».

« Je le sais capitaine ».

« Alors... j'espère que les mensonges que vous écrirez pour expliquer ces zones floues seront plus convaincants dans votre rapport ».

Kate cilla, incertaine. Gates l'autorisait-elle vraiment à falsifier son rapport ? Castle lui avait demandé de ne pas mentionner certains détails, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que Gates accepterait les yeux fermés.

« J'ai déjà dit à la presse que Mr Castle avait été enlevé par une fan déséquilibrée, qui prétendait qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle. Vous êtes intervenue et avez réussi à le libérer, mais vous avez été incapable d'appréhender la suspecte. Vous avez été fait une chute dans une piscine, ce qui explique votre séjour à l'hôpital, et êtes sortie contre l'avis médical ».

« Exactement capitaine » approuva la jeune femme.

Kate regarda par le fenêtre du bureau de Gates, puis reporta son attention sur son supérieur. Elle eut cependant à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que cette dernière l'arrêta :

« Croyez-moi, dans l'intérêt de tout le monde... il vaut mieux que cela reste la version officielle. Vous pouvez disposer ».

[***]

Kate revint de sa cuisine avec trois bières décapsulées dans les mains. Elle en donna une à Esposito, une autre à Kevin, et garda la dernière pour elle, se laissant tomber sur son canapé. Quelques cadavres de bouteilles traînaient déjà sur la table basse.

« Donc... le capitaine Montgomery... n'était pas responsable de la mort de ta mère ? »

« Il... il semblerait » marmonna la jeune femme en avalant une gorgée de bière.

Elle leur avait raconté dans les moindres détails la version officieuse de l'affaire. Même ce qu'Adria lui avait dit. Esposito n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, il s'était contenté de l'écouter, en vidant un peu sa bière de temps à autre.

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? Que ça remonte... aussi haut je veux dire ? »

« Je sais pas » avoua la jeune femme.

« Si c'est le cas... » intervint enfin Javier. « On est foutu ».

[***]

Castle déposa une tasse de thé devant sa mère, et s'assit à côté d'elle dans le canapé, une tasse de café entre les mains. Alexis avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Cela lui avait rappelé l'époque où elle était encore petite, et qu'il devait la rassurer lorsqu'elle se réveillait après un cauchemar. Il regarda sa mère en coin, pendant qu'elle sirotait son thé du bout des lèvres, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge, et demanda :

« Mère ? »

« Oui Richard ? »

« Pourquoi... pourquoi m'as-tu appelé... Richard Alexander ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Parce que... parce que la personne qui m'a enlevée... m'a soutenu qu'elle connaissait mon père. Et que... et que la raison pour laquelle tu m'avais appelé ainsi, c'était parce que c'était son nom ».

Martha eut un moment d'hésitation, au moment d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée, mais elle se reprit très vite.

« Richard enfin, c'est ridicule. Tu sais parfaitement que ton père et moi n'avons eu qu'une aventure d'un soir, et que je ne connaissais même pas son prénom. Comment aurais-je pu t'appeler d'après lui ? Cette... fille a dû inventer ça pour te troubler, et tu remarques que ça a parfaitement fonctionné ».

Après sa longue tirade, Martha fit semblant d'être absorbé par sa tasse de thé, qu'elle continua à siroter avec une application forcée. Mais Rick était décidé à ne pas en rester là. Il savait qu'elle lui mentait. Il le sentait.

« Quel était son nom ? »

Martha ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle lâchait un soupir. Elle regarda son fils par-dessus sa tasse, détourna le regard, légèrement honteuse, et reposa sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Ecoute Richard... que je connaisse son nom ou non, cela ne veut pas dire que ça a été plus qu'une histoire d'un soir ».

« Quel était son nom ? »

« … Richard Alexander ».

Rick hocha vaguement la tête de haut en bas. Ses doigts commençaient à être de plus en plus crispés sur sa tasse.

« Et... pourquoi m'as-tu appelé comme lui, si ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir ? »

Martha resta silencieuse, n'osant même pas regarder son fils. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il insista :

« Mère ? »

« Parce que ce n'était pas qu'une histoire d'un soir, parce que j'étais amoureuse, et parce que... il m'a laissé » répondit-elle froidement. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce tellement important ? Je croyais que... que ça ne te manquait pas, de ne pas avoir de père ! »

« Peut-être que j'ai menti. Comme toi » répliqua froidement Castle en posant un peu brutalement sa tasse sur la table basse et en quittant la pièce.

[***]

Rick claqua bruyamment la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, et commença à faire les cents pas. Sa mère lui avait menti pendant des années. Il aurait pu accepter que ce ne soit qu'une histoire d'un soir. Mais elle avait connu son père. Et elle le lui avait caché. Et, pour couronner le tout, son père était un agent de la CIA à la retraite qui avait entraîné deux gamines pour en faire des tueuses et qui avait une part de responsabilités dans la mort de Joanna Beckett. Pourquoi son père ne pouvait pas être un looser comme les autres pères qui quittaient leur femme et leurs gosses ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone interrompit ses réflexions. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de comprendre. Ce n'était pas la sonnerie de son téléphone. Puis il réalisa. Le téléphone d'Adria était toujours dans sa poche. Il le sortit et eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant le nom qui s'afficha. Néanmoins, il décrocha.

« Allo ? » croassa-t-il.

« Richard ? »

« Oui » marmonna Rick, la voix tremblante.

« Je suis content que tu ailles bien ».

« Adria, est-ce qu'elle est... ».

« Elle... n'a pas survécu. Je me suis chargé de rapatrier son corps avant l'arrivée de la police ».

« Est-ce... est-ce qu'Alexis le sait ? »

L'homme se tourna à demi vers la porte entrouverte de la chambre de la fillette, puis il lâcha :

« Non. Pas encore. Je n'ai pas envie de lui enlever cette espoir ».

« Je comprends » marmonna Castle.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs secondes, puis son père demanda :

« Richard ? »

« Rick. Je préfère Rick ».

« Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients... j'aimerais que nous nous rencontrions. Je dois récupérer le téléphone d'Adria avant qu'il ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains ou que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il est en ta position ».

« Euh... oui » lâcha Castle, sans réfléchir. « Pourquoi pas je... »

Il se sentit idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'on disait à son père lorsqu'on venait de le retrouver ? On se prend un café ? On va voir un match des Yankees ?

« Parfait. Je te recontacterais. Sois prudent, d'accord ? »

« D'accord euh... toi aussi » répondit-il, plus par politesse qu'à cause d'une réelle inquiétude.

Il resta quelques secondes avec le téléphone encore à son oreille. Il avait discuté avec son père. Cela semblait tellement... irréel...

[***]

Richard posa son téléphone sur un guéridon, juste à côté de son carnet. Il s'avança vers sa fenêtre, resta quelques secondes à observer le paysage new-yorkais, alors que le bruit de la ville lui parvenait d'une manière très lointaine et assourdi. Puis il se détourna et traversa le couloir. Il poussa une porte, pénétra dans une pièce, et s'avança vers un lecteur d'empreinte digitale. Il posa son pouce sur le lecteur, et après un scannage rapide, la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant. Aussitôt, le bip régulier d'un moniteur cardiaque lui parvint aux oreilles, doublé du bruit tout aussi régulier d'un respirateur. Il avança une chaise près du lit d'Adria, et il tapota doucement la main de la jeune femme, percé d'une aiguille de perfusion, tout en surveillant la fréquence de son cœur.

« J'ai dit à ta nièce que tu allais guérir. J'aimerais que pour une fois, tu écoutes mes ordres ».

_**Merci encore à tous de m'avoir suivie, merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour toutes vos visites, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que je peux raconter entre deux délires plaît aux gens. Je vous donne rendez-vous dès la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle fanfic, toujours liée au même arc narratif, en attendant, n'hésitez pas à partager ! Et n'oubliez pas **_**After the storm****_, c'est tonight, et j'en connais qui se sente déjà plus d'impatience^^ _**


End file.
